One of the Boys
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: What happens when two lovers drift apart? After ten years apart, things have changed. In the past she couldn't trust his love. In the present he struggles to trust hers. Will they have a future? Do money and fame matter more than love and happiness? M for a reason. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, something new. :)**

**This is short and filled with fluff. It won't drag out and there will be daily updates. It has 21 chapters. I wrote this in one month-it poured out of me. I'm really glad that after years of having this idea, I managed to put it on paper (digital paper).**

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Jimmy shouts in my ear.

Groaning loudly, I zip up my boots. "I am!" I yell, turning to grab my coat and drop the phone in the process. When I put it back to my ear, I can hear him yapping away about being late. "Seriously, dude!" I shout at him. "Shouldn't you be here…picking me up from my room and protecting me of the evil wolves ready to attack?"

He laughs and I want to punch him. "I'm right in front of the hotel…waiting. Freezing my ass."

"See? If you were up here waiting in front of my room…" I tease him, closing the hotel's room after me. "I'll be right there," I add and hang up.

Sometimes, I truly hate being famous. Besides doing what I wanted since I was six, it's difficult. When someone asked what I wanted to become when I grew up, I told them rock star…and the fuckers laughed.

Now, they can see I never wavered from my dream.

Even though I had to leave everything behind, but maybe it's for the best. I miss my first ever band, but I'd have ended up hurt on so many levels if I stayed back more than needed.

Being back in Seattle for shooting my latest video makes me melancholic, but I push away the memories and step out of the hotel.

Ah. Jimmy is right. It's freezing here.

And the bastard is not even outside the car! He's inside the car, probably blasting warm air to get his ass hot. Fucker.

I stride to the car, but my idea of going there, snatching the door open and killing him doesn't work when my ridiculously high heeled boots catch some ice.

Oh, I can't say I missed meeting the asphalt.

But my ass never hits the ground. Strong arms are around me and my heart is beating a mile per minute.

"Sheesh. Super speed is one of your powers, Jimmy?" I ask, turning to him.

My eyes widen and I choke on saliva when I'm met with a pair of green eyes I've not seen in too many years.

As I'm trying to regain my balance and arrange my thoughts, Jimmy appears next to me, pushing my savior away, glaring at him.

I'm still staring at him and he's kinda gaping at me.

I swallow hard and take a step to him. "Ed-dward?" I stutter, refusing to allow the tears to break through my tough shell.

"It's you!" He exclaims, wrapping his arms around me. "Bella! It's been ages!"

I wave Jimmy off when I see him with the corner of my eye approaching then I focus on hugging my long lost friend, my best friend in the world, the reason I left not wanting to have my heart broken.

He still smells good and he's so warm…like always. My warm blanket.

"We're going to be late and it will be my ass getting spanked!" Jimmy snaps me out of my daze.

"Oh." I pull back a little. I don't want to lose him again. He looks just as reluctant to let go. "Are you busy?" I ask.

"I can always cancel my date." He winks.

Date.

"Oh, don't cancel on my account…"

"Bella, we're really late!" Jimmy reminds me, opening the back door of the black Caddy.

"Don't worry. I'd rather catch up with you," Edward tells me.

"Then come on," I say with a smile and crawl in the car. When we're settled in the back seat with Jimmy driving like a lunatic, I turn to Edward. "You really shouldn't cancel your date…because of me," I whisper, seeing him thumbing on his phone.

"I see Jazz every day. You, on the other hand…"

"Jasper?" I squeak.

Thank God, he isn't talking about a real date.

_And why's that?_ My subconscious scowls at me.

_Fuck off, bitch_. I scowl back.

"We're still going strong even if we lost the heart of the band," Edward jokes. "Or to make it more dramatic, Light in the Dark lost its light."

I giggle and elbow him in the ribs. "I missed you," I confess.

He wraps an arm around me, hugging me close, dropping a kiss on my forehead. "We missed you too. Lots."

We.

I decide to make light of it. "We?" I mock him, tilting my head to stare at him.

Shit.

Wrong move.

We're so close I can feel his breath on my face.

"I did more than Jasper, I think." He cocks his head to the side. "But it doesn't matter. You're here!"

I grin, and nod. "We need to get together tonight." I can't stop staring at his lips.

Edward realizes where my eyes are, which makes him swallow and lick his lips. Fuck. Just as his head is leaning toward me, Jimmy breaks the bubble.

"You're busy tonight. Remember? You have to meet with Benjamin."

I want to wring his neck. "You just love to eavesdrop on my private conversations!" I grumble, kicking his seat. He always listens in, which is annoying.

The moment is gone—thankfully. Not really. Ungh.

I've missed Edward.

"So I really have to meet with him?" I ask Jimmy. He's my bodyguard and driver, also the only person keeping me sane.

"Call Alice."

I shudder, giving Edward an apologetic look as I extract my phone from my bag.

Alice is my PR and she can be scary when she doesn't get her way.

"Bella, tell me you are on your way!" she answers promptly, sounding frustrated.

"Hello to you too. I'm on my way, yes. I just have a question."

"Can't we talk once you get here? It's crazy around here!"

"It's about Benjamin…" I bite my lip, waiting for the shouting.

Alice doesn't disappoint—testing her soprano voice right into my poor ear. I can't even make out the words, but I get the gist of it. I've got to meet with Benjamin.

I don't know any more why I've been so adamant to have a private meeting with him. Sure, we'll have a duet together, he's good looking and everything, but everyone pales in comparison to Edward.

Once I hang up with Alice, I have a plan in my head.

"Do you still go to Black Mustang?" I ask Edward.

He turns to stare at me surprised. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, let's hope everything works in my favor and I can convince Alice when we get to the studio to change the location to the pub."

"You can always say word got around that you were headed to Garden Paradise," Jimmy quips up.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" I exclaim, patting his shoulder.

"Garden Paradise?" Edward chokes out. "You'd rather spend your night in Black Mustang—our pub—than…there?"

"Yup. Bring Jasper too. Hmm, say seven?"

He nods, looking dazed.

"So, our pub?" I grin, glad he still goes there.

"Our, yes." He straightens his back. "I own it with Jazz. We'll be honored to have you there, Miss. Swan."

"You bought the bar? Oh, God!"

He shrugs modestly. "We still played there every other weekend. Then Jane told us that Marcus was dying… Jazz blurted out that we were buying the bar. And I was, 'We are?' He nodded and that was it. She is still there, helping us."

"Jane," I sigh, melancholia hitting me. "How is she? How's Jazz?"

"We're here, Bella. You can chit-chat later," Jimmy interrupts again. "Oh, shit! This is bad!" he mutters.

I turn my head to the side to look out the window.

Well, fuck.

There are cameras everywhere.

"Did they see Edward coming in the car?" I ask, feeling sick.

"Probably. We weren't hiding," Edward mumbles. "This is crazy, Bella."

"No shit?" I palm my face. "Couldn't you go through the back, Jimmy?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just get you out then I'll come back and drive away, drop him off somewhere…" he offers.

I exchange phone numbers with Edward, promising to call him as soon as I have something settled for tonight.

"See you later," I whisper, patting his knee, before I open my door and step out. Jimmy is right there. He closes the door, wraps an arm around me and we're off to the entrance of the building.

Apparently someone saw Edward getting in the car with me, but they didn't have a clear view. Thank God. I don't want him involved in the madness.

I refuse to answer to their stupid questions as I walk as fast as I can to the door. Once inside, Jimmy passes me to another bodyguard and he leaves to drop Edward somewhere safe.

The second I arrive in the allotted room, Alice attacks me—questions about the mysterious guy in my car, questions about changing the location of my meeting…and more questions. Thankfully, the photographer interrupts her and it's time for me to just pose and space out.

I think back on those wonderful years…

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_At the fragile age of six I'm not scared of going into this class, my nerves are because on the list I saw earlier are only boy names. I'll be the only girl._

_Dad has told me that if they mock me or anything, just to tell him. He's a police officer. He has a gun and I like it when he scares everyone with his uniform._

_I knock on the door then push the handle. The teacher looks surprised at me then smiles and gestures for me to step inside._

"_Hello," I whisper, hating my horrid blush more than ever._

"_Hello, honey! Bella, right?" the man asks._

_I nod, stealing a timid glance around the class._

_There are only six other boys. Awesome. I'm left out. Perfect start._

"_Please, go and take a seat there next to Jasper." He points to a blond boy. _

_I stumble over my feet on the way to the specified chair. The boy smiles at me. I can see a pair of clear blue eyes behind his glasses. He even has dimples. I smile back, taking my seat._

"_I'm Jasper, and this is my best buddy, Edward," he says, pointing to the boy next to him._

_The first thing I notice about Edward is his crazy, rust colored hair, then his green eyes. But all dims in comparison to the scowl on his face._

"_Did you get lost? The ballet classes are in the other wing of the building," he says snidely._

"_Eddie!" Jasper mutters, shooting me an apologetic look, before turning to his friend and talking on hushed voices._

_The teacher, Mr. Stevens, gets our attention by asking if anyone has ever tried playing the guitar, or how we decided to sign up for his class. Everyone takes turns answering._

_Some were forced by their parents, others like the sound of it, but no one has picked a guitar and played…so far. Until it's Edward's turn—he got one for his sixth birthday and has plucked at the strings only, trying some song he found on a music magazine. Jasper says he just strummed a little on Edward's guitar. _

_And that leaves me—the last one._

_They'll think I'm lying, but Mama told me to always go with the truth even though I might upset people._

"_I know one song," I whisper._

_The teacher is delighted. "Which one?"_

"_My Dad plays it for me, and he taught me. _Brown Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison."_

_Mr. Stevens is impressed. "Do you think you can play for us? There's a guitar behind you."_

_I pluck it and check if it's tuned correctly then try my best. G C G D—I chant in my head, hoping not to mess it up. It's an easy song._

_At some point, before the chorus, my finger slips and I frown, but keep my concentration. Daddy will be so proud!_

_Once I'm done, I look up from the guitar to see not only the teacher but the other boys staring at me in shock._

"_What?" I squeak, my skin burning from embarrassment._

"_You've got talent, young lady!" the teacher praises me, grinning._

_When class lets out, I have plans to meet with Jasper and Edward; the latter being dragged into our plans. He seems to hate me even more ever since I played that song._

_I don't understand what's wrong with him._

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"We're done!"

I jerk out of my daydream. Smiling, I remember how some years later, when things started getting kinda awkward between us, Edward sang me a Van Morrison song. A song that told me how he felt about me. A song that put in motion my plan to escape.

Even now, every time I hear _Beside You_, I think of him, of his voice, of his eyes—Edward.

And he's back in my life.

I still can't believe it.

* * *

**Every chapter will have a part of present and one of past. (blame this on Black Hole - the ones who read that too know what I'm talking about)  
**

**Anyway, pictures in my facebook group, find the link on my profile.**

**I hope you're on board for this 21 days journey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;)**

* * *

I arrive first at Black Mustang. I have one hour until I have to meet with Benjamin, and being so early in the evening there aren't many people in the pub.

Actually, besides some guy behind the bar, and a few young girls in the far corner, there is no one else.

Jimmy is still on alert, eyeing the girls. I pat his arm. "Relax. They can't recognize me."

It's true. I'm undercover, or so I hope. Baseball cap on my head, casual clothes on me—nothing that screams rockstar.

"Holy freaking shit! It's true!"

I'd recognize that voice from a thousand. I only have time to turn to my right when a strong body collides with mine. Then I'm lifted off the floor and twirled around.

"Bella!" Jasper shouts, grinning like crazy.

"Hey, Jazz!" I wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you too. But you better put me down before Jimmy decides to chop you out."

Jasper sets me back down, but doesn't release me from the hug. He eyes Jimmy, scrunching his nose.

"Hello," Jimmy says in greeting. "I won't chop you unless you hurt her."

"He won't hurt me," I say, squeezing Jasper tightly. I've always been closer to him, because really I couldn't be around Edward without becoming a bumbling idiot.

"I thought he was joking, or that he was high when Ed said he bumped into you. Actually, his words were—_You wouldn't believe what happened! I saved Bella from meeting with the floor yet again._"

"Aw, so sweet of him," I mumble.

"Sweet is my middle name," the man in question quips up from behind us.

I crane my neck to grin at him; all the feelings buried deep within threaten to resurface.

"So, what would it be?" Jazz asks, snapping his fingers at the guy behind the counter. "On the house, Bella. You too, man." He nods to Jimmy.

"Water for me. I have to keep an eye on this one." Jimmy points to me.

"You're an ass!" I hiss, punching him jokingly. But fuck. _Ow_.

He laughs when I grab my wrist, as pain radiates from it.

"You okay?" Edward asks concerned, approaching me. He inspects my hand, telling Collin—the barman—to throw some ice our way. "Do you manage to go through a day without hurting yourself?"

"Sometimes." I shrug.

"So, B?" Jazz insists. "Drink?"

"A beer," I tell him, hopping on a tall chair, resting my elbows on the counter. Edward slides next to me, icing my wrist.

I remember of the time I took care of him after his basketball game. He'd been pushed and had a split lip and broken nose. I iced his face, and we've talked for hours that time. For the first time without any awkward moments.

"Remember that time when you gave me some of your dad's booze? After my game?"

"I was just thinking of that!" I exclaim, giggling. "God, I still can't believe I got you drunk. You should have told me I put too much in that glass."

"It dulled the pain…and I'd have drunk the whole bottle just to stay near you."

Butterflies are throwing a party in my stomach.

"Yeah, but Dad nearly shooting you for being passed out on my bed…with me in it…was sobering enough for you to run out of my house like there was a fire under your behind."

"Don't remind me!" He moans. "I think I had a panic attack. After that time, I avoided your father religiously. Until Prom." He gulps, taking his eyes from my wrist and staring into mine.

"Yeah, it was my fault again." I laugh. "I mean, I thought he understood when I told him I'm going to Prom with you. He got you mixed with Jazz, or so he wanted. Dunno, but I never said a name, either." I bite my lip.

He waves a hand around. "Let's not think of that. Only happy memories, please."

Collin sets two beers in front of us. We clink them. I look around for Jazz and see him a few seats away chatting with Jimmy. I tilt my beer to him, he grins and tilts his glass to me.

"Cheers!"

I echo him, and take a swig.

"So you're here for good?" Edward asks nervously.

"I'll be around for a month or so. I'm shooting a new video. Maybe record a new song with Benjamin. That's why I'm meeting him in a few here."

"Benjamin?" He frowns, gulping from his bottle.

"Yeah. He's pretty new and he has some good songs. Don't ask for titles, because I don't know any, which is sad."

"And you're thinking of singing together? You don't know his stuff? Lame."

"Shut up," I grumble.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_I'm leaving with the boys yet again after guitar lessons. Edward has started becoming a little more friendly, but not overly so._

_Jazz is my best friend—the brother I never had. Even though his appearance says he should be a laid-back kid, he's quite crazy._

_We end up at Edward's house. He throws me a glare before stepping inside and calling for his mother, letting her know he's back._

_Mrs. Cullen appears soon in the doorway and starts asking about our class, if we're hungry, before ushering us to Edward's room. I really like her. She's just like my mother._

_Of course being the mean boy I know he is, Edward throws a game controller at Jasper, takes the other one then starts a game._

"_Do you want to play? I'm still not over the stomach bug from last week. I can't concentrate," Jasper mumbles, handing me the game controller._

_Peeking nervously at Edward, I take the device from Jazz. It takes me a while to get the hang of it. I've seen them playing a lot of times, but never played myself._

_At least it's a car race, not a killing zombie game. I can work with cars. Zombies are a no go. Ew._

_Suddenly, Edward starts screaming and drops his controller, jumping on his bed._

_What happened? I frown, looking at him in shock._

_Jazz is looking at him just as surprised._

_He points a shaky hand to a spot on the floor. I turn to see what scared him and find a tiny spider—which is probably more scared than Edward._

"_Seriously?" I exclaim, bending to pick the tiny spider and on my way to the window, I step too close to Edward because he whimpers and slams his back to the wall, trembling like a leaf in the wind._

_I throw the spider away, and return to the bed. "It's okay. He's gone."_

_I can see a battle inside him before he climbs down and hugs me. "Thank you. Let's keep this between us."_

_He's hugging me. _

_That's the moment we became friends. It usually is the other way round—the boy saves the girl from something. Apparently my life is upside down._

_Jazz clapping loudly pulls us apart. "Took you long enough to see how nice Bella is. You're an idiot, Edward."_

_Edward purses his lips, eyeing me peculiarly. "You're still a girl, but you're awesome when you play guitar."_

"_And she's not afraid of spiders," Jazz adds amused._

_I turn red at their compliments._

"_I think I'll marry you one day."_

_My mouth drops and I stare in shock at Edward. From hating me…he wants to marry me now? Wow. I must save him from spiders more often._

"_You're doing it wrong, dude! You have to drop on your knee and make it sweet!" Jazz advices his friend._

"_Some other time. I hear Mom calling for us," Edward blurts out before disappearing from his room._

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"Earth to Bella! Did the aliens abduct you?"

I do a little jump before I focus on Edward's face.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out."

"No shit? Where were you?"

I give him a sly smile. "Just remembering that time you proposed to me…"

His eyes widen and he chokes on his gulp of beer. "Do you realize that the only thing I remember clearly about that day is that I embarrassed the shit out of me? But fuck, I still hate spiders."

"You can always call me—your Superfriend."

"My best friend," he corrects softly, slipping an arm around me, hugging me close. "We need to have a talk, Bella."

"Yeah, I know. Later, alright? I think Benjamin is about to get here."

"Okay." Edward nods. "Do you want to talk with him in private? We have a VIP section." He wipes his hands on his jeans.

"I hate that thing, but let's see what he wants. Then once he's gone, I want to have fun with you and Jazz—like the good old days."

He offers me his crooked grin, before leading me to a table. It's a little secluded but still in the main area, near the stage. Nice.

"Do you still sing?" I wonder as he places my bottle in front of me.

"Obviously. Not as often as you, though."

"Actually, I don't sing very often myself. Unless I'm on a tour promoting an album. You probably hear me more on the radio or television."

"Then your rockstar life is no longer interesting."

We both laugh, but stop once there's a commotion at the door. As we talked at the bar, a few more young girls appeared. Now it's all clear. Benjamin attracts teenagers. His stupid No. One song is made for them.

He has two bodyguards who are currently pushing the girls away as he strolls to me.

"I've got to go card the young ladies," Edward whispers to me, squeezes my hand then he's gone.

"Hello, Bella!" Benjamin arrives in front of me. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Yes, likewise," I say, because it's polite. If I haven't bumped into Edward, I'll probably be fangirling right about now. But in this case, I'm trying to look interested.

We start talking about our work, about what song we'd like to sing together—I offer to write the lyrics. He seems happy, because apparently his lyricist was his on-off girlfriend and they broke up recently. Drama I hate in our line of business.

I even write down a few ideas he gives me, because he seems to have thought of this in depth, just like me. I can't wait to have a duet with him.

Time passes fast. I realize there's more to Benjamin than he lets out. He's smart and a genuine person.

As the pub starts to fill up, he excuses himself saying he's had enough excitement for a day. I understand him, so say goodbye promising to stay in touch.

I'm about to go get myself another beer because mine is long gone, when a suspiciously green glass appears in front of me.

"You looked like you could use a drink," Jazz comments, slumping in the chair Benjamin vacated.

"What's this?" I point to the green liquid.

"Edward's Eyeballs."

My head snaps up and I stare at him in surprise and disgust.

"Your face!" Jasper doubles over. "But it's true. He was shit drunk when he invented this one. It tastes better than it's called."

"I hope so." Tentatively, I take a sip. Hmm. Not bad at all. "What's inside?"

"That's a secret!" Edward says from my side plunking in the chair next to me. "Just say thank you and enjoy."

"Thank you!" I grin, and impulsively, I lean closer and peck his cheek. He smells of his fine cologne, a faint hint of cigarettes, and all Edward.

He smiles, bringing his chair closer to me, and draping his arm over the back of my chair, linking his ankles under the table.

"What have you done with Jimmy?" I wonder, surprised he hasn't checked on me in all this time.

"He's wasting his time with Jane. Seriously, she screams the L-word from miles. Your bodyguard is blind."

"The L-word? Are you five?" I laugh.

"People don't really know, so we're keeping it quiet," Jazz explains.

"Well, I'm going to say hi to her. I missed her." I get up, balancing on Edward's shoulder.

"Just don't kiss, okay?"

"It was once and we were both shit-faced!" I protest.

Jane has her face propped on her palm, her elbow on the counter, looking bored at whatever Jimmy is yapping about. I'll have to crash his dreams.

I slide next to him, placing my Edward's Eyeballs on the counter and stare at Jane. Her eyes shift to me. It takes her one second to realize who is in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" She quickly rounds the counter and comes to hug me. She's tiny like Alice, but seems to have the same strong root, as she lifts me up.

"Jane!" I squeal, crashing her to me. She's one of those people you barely met and you feel like you knew them your whole life. Truthfully, I don't even know her very well—she has moved to our high school when we were senior year.

"Excuse me! I was having a nice conversation with Lil' Jane here!" Jimmy mutters.

"Payback for all the times you interrupted my important conversations," I tell him sweetly, releasing Jane from my hug.

"You know each other?" she asks shocked. "And, ewwww! You're drinking that thing!"

"Jazz gave it to me. It's quite good."

"Because it's Edward's invention?" She raises an eyebrow at me. And she knows me so well… "Still. You know this goofball?" She points to Jimmy.

"Unfortunately. He's my bodyguard," I explain, smiling at him.

"Oh. Huh. Nice. He's funny."

"Sometimes." I shrug, earning a pout from him. "You should be serious and all macho to make a good impression at protecting me."

"I'm good at that. They don't call me SBG for nothing."

"What's that?" Jane wonders, still holding onto my hand, smiling.

"Sexy bodyguard. He's stealing my female part of the fan club."

"Not cool, dude!" she chides him.

"Ah, Jane! I missed you. Come on, let's sit down and catch up." I drag her to where the boys are sitting and chatting. Jimmy follows us.

* * *

**See you all tomorrow! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

_Hanging out with my boys is the best time of day._

_We usually get together after school, do homework as fast as we can then simply have fun—either playing board games, abusing the guitar if we're at my place or Edward's, or simply go out for ice cream if it's warm and nice._

_I'm so happy we're all in the same high school, even though everything has changed over the summer. The first two years of high school seemed so far away, though it's been a few months since I finished sophomore year._

_I barely saw them, because my parents took me on a road trip. But they weren't together either. Edward's parents visited some relatives from his father's side in England. We spent a lot of time on the phone, though._

_This summer I have learned a lot about myself—my puberty years have begun. Yikes. I have to shave my legs and armpits, my period arrived and I think I'm dying slowly…every month a step closer to the Doom. Mom introduced me to some silly magazine, but very useful. Especially on the articles she warned me not to read—about sex._

_The first day of my junior year makes me nervous. Everything seems new. Thankfully, I know Jazz and Edward. I also have a few other friends, but not as good as my boys._

_I park my car near Edward's and get out. He's leaning over the hood, playing with that leather bracelet we exchanged a few summers ago. He ended up with mine, Jazz with Edward's and me with Jasper's. Of course, mine was neat and sturdy. I have Jasper's in a box at home, shredded. Edward's fell apart as soon as Jasper tied it to his wrist. But I'm happy he has mine, and he's wearing it._

_My nerves make my legs shake. He won't recognize me. I changed a lot. _

_What if he won't like me all over again?_

_I smooth my skirt, wondering for the unteempth time why I decided to wear it. I did it with Edward in my head, but why? _

"_Hi!" I croak out, resting my ass next to him against the hood of his car._

"_Hey!" He gives me a small smile and an once-over. Then he takes another look and jumps away as if burnt. "Bella! Holy fuck!"_

"_Do you kiss your mama with that mouth?" I tease him, feeling even more nervous as he gawks at me._

"_Bella!" he shouts again._

_I realize his eyes are glued to my chest. The girls have grown a little over the summer and my shirt isn't exactly hiding it._

_He gulps thickly, tugging at his hair. Thank God I'm not the only one nervous._

_He's grown up too—literally. He's a few inches higher than I remember and his face has sharpened._

"_Edward." I grin. _

"_Bella."_

_This is getting old, seriously._

"_That's my name!"_

_He gestures wildly to me. "You're…a girl!"_

_I clap my hands loudly. "Well done! Took you ten years to realize."_

"_No, I mean… Whoa! Look at you!"_

"_Stop staring at my breasts!" I hiss, my cheeks flaming. "Or my legs," I add, when he ogles them._

"_I can't. Seriously, Bella. I'm sorry, really." With that he turns around and runs to the school building._

_Ookay…_

_This is odd._

_Jasper arrives shortly after Edward has disappeared. He almost passes by me without saying hi. Once he realizes it's me, I get almost the same treatment. Almost, because Jazz is a decent guy and doesn't stare._

_We walk into school and to our classes. I share one class with Edward and two with Jasper. Luckily, I get to sit next to them. Or not. Edward is all cool and distant._

_I guess he hates me again, but I try to make light of it, leaning into him and whispering in his ear if he'd like me to save him from a spider again. He makes an odd squeaking noise and begs the teacher to allow him to go to the toilet._

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

Edward is the first to break our little party at Black Mustang.

"Aw, come on!" I protest when he gets up and shakes hands with Jazz. "It's too early."

"I'm busy. Sorry." He sounds all mysterious and shit. Maybe he really has someone.

"Kiss Carla goodnight from me," Jazz comments, inclining his glass to Edward.

"Who's Carla?" I find myself asking.

_Jealous, much?_ My subconscious scowls at me.

_Shut it, bitch._

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Edward asks me, shrugging on his coat.

"Not exactly."

"Want to come with me? I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Go, have fun! I'm taking the night off!" Jimmy waves around. "Just call when you want back to your hotel."

"Great." I disguise myself again, ready to find out about this Carla.

She can't be his girlfriend. He wouldn't invite me over if that was true. He's not cruel.

Edward leads me outside to the same old car I knew he used to drive. Like always, he opens my door, smiling.

We don't talk much, but the ride is short. I don't even have time to warm my hands before we arrive.

He lives in an apartment complex, not that far from his old house of what I remember.

With a hand on the small of my back, I'm lead to the elevator. He fishes for the keys, still not saying anything. He appears to be nervous.

"Eddie!" A loud squeal greets us as we step in his house.

A little girl around six or seven—looking a lot like him—comes to a halt in front of us. Shyly, she hides behind Edward's legs, peaking at me.

"Bella, this is—"

"No need to explain," I cut him off.

"My sister. Carla."

"Y-yo-ur what?" I sputter, staring at the little girl.

Edward picks her up, planting a kiss on her cheek. "My sister. It was a total surprise for my parents. I mean they were a little over forty when it happened. It traumatized me, too." He shudders for effect.

"Wow."

He bounces Carla a little. "What do we say when we have guests?"

"Hello?" She seems unsure. "I usually know the guests."

"True. My apologizes, sweetie. This is Bella, my best friend from high school," he explains.

"Why didn't I meet her before? I know Jasper and Jane."

"Yes, true…"

"I've been so busy, I forgot how wonderful it is to be home," I butt in. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Carla." I extend my hand.

Surprisingly, she grasps and shakes it, still staring at me curiously. "You're the singer, right?"

Edward moans, putting her down. "Why aren't you sleeping, anyway? Where's Tanya?"

"She is the one asleep," Carla answers in a matter of fact tone. "You are Bella Swan, the singer. I really like your songs! _My Love_ is my favorite!"

"Because you don't understand rock music," Edward grumbles, shooting me a small smile. "I love _all_ your songs, by the way. Now excuse me, I've got a babysitter to murder."

"I told you I'm old enough to take care of myself. You find the worst sitters ever!" Carla mutters to him.

"Excuse me for taking care of you." He shuffles down the hallway, leaving us alone.

She shoots me a huge smile. "Don't tell my brother, but I tell all the sitters to help themselves from the minibar. They fall asleep a few hours later, or get tipsy and leave me alone."

I can't help but laugh. She's a smart one—just like Edward. "How old are you, if it's okay for me to ask."

"I'll turn eight at the end of February. It's a lucky year. I get to celebrate my birthday."

"You didn't get to, last year?" I frown, not understanding how her parents or Edward for that matter, won't have a party for her.

"Mom thought it would be fun to have me on February 29th. You know? I get to celebrate only once every four years. I wish I'd age slower than others…'cause you know I'm not like everyone else."

She's definitely one of a kind. "You are special, of course."

Carla takes me to the living room, patting the couch so I sit next to her.

"But don't you have a party every year?" I wonder.

"No." She shakes her head. "Once I grew old enough to understand why we celebrated my birthday a day before, or later… I decided to throw a party—a huge one—every four years. No one is allowed to mention the day to me, either. It doesn't exist, you know?"

"Oh, it sucks." I slap a hand over my mouth. "Shit." I cringe as I go deeper.

"S'okay. Edward's worse."

"Still, I shouldn't cuss around you. Sorry."

"I knew you were cool! You seem so great in all your interviews! Earlier I thought you came here with my brother because he…" She taps her chin. "Scored you. I think that is what Jazz says. I don't know what it means."

I double over in laughter. "You're so precious. I can see your brother in you, a lot. Though, he wasn't so forward when he was little."

"I can't imagine him little. I've seen pictures, but he's…Edward. My big, handsome and overprotective brother."

"Keep the compliments coming, baby sis. I love me some ego stroking." He's pushing a blonde girl out of the door, scolding her for leaving his sister unsupervised.

Carla rolls her eyes. "He's so immature sometimes."

"I know." I laugh. That coming from a nearly eight year old says a lot.

Edward barrels in the room, scoops her up and slumps on the couch with her in his arms. "What were you gossiping here about your handsome older brother?" He blows a raspberry in her neck, making her giggle.

"That you're silly!"

"That's not what I heard." He throws me a wink. There goes my poor heart. "Anyway, it's time for bed. Mom would kill me if she knew you were awake so late."

"But she's not here. Can't I finish the chapter I was on?"

"No."

"But it's important. It's a matter of them getting caught or not."

"They're not getting caught," he says seriously.

"Thanks for spoiling it for me." She runs out of the room.

"Well, fuck me. I'll be right back. I hope. It takes ages to apologize and get her in bed."

"Maybe I can help?" I offer, unsure.

"Really?" His eyebrows rise.

"Sure."

* * *

**Poor Edward, huh? He never catches a break be it past or present.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

**This whole story is going to be BPOV. No other pov...sorry.**

* * *

An hour later his sister is finally in dreamland.

We're in the kitchen and Edward is pouring me some wine. Red, mind you.

"So where are your parents? Or do you usually steal her for the weekend?" I wonder, leaning against the counter.

"Grandpa John had a heart attack last week. They're in England. I offered to keep Carla over, because that's surely no place for a child."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I know how much he loves his family.

He shrugs, handing me the glass. "Yeah, he's pretty old. We're not sure if he can pull it through."

"Oh, he's…okay?"

His lips twitch up. "You mean, he's not dead? Nope. Not yet, but at eighty…yeah." Edward clears his throat. "Tell me about you. I feel like I've been telling you only about myself."

"You know everything about me. It's all out there in the magazines or on the TV."

"That's not entirely you—Bella. Though, I can see glimpses of that girl I used to know."

"This life changed me, unfortunately."

"Shit happens in life." He nods, agreeing.

There's a pause in our awkward conversation. It feels like the good old days.

Impulsively, in snuggle into him, hugging him tightly, inhaling his scent. "Missed you," I mumble into his tight pec.

"Not more than I missed you, Bella." He returns my hug. "I hoped you'd visit, or call…but you didn't."

Tears threaten to escape my eyes. "I've been an idiot. I thought I could forget you."

"Why would you do that? I hate to admit it loudly, but I was crushed when I realized you were really gone. It's entirely my fault, isn't it?"

"How can you say that?" I hiss.

"If we hadn't taken that stupid trip to the concert…and done all the crazy things we've done…"

"I'd have always regretted it, Edward. I loved that time with you and only you. I loved…_you_," I whisper, tilting my head back to stare at him.

The back of his hand strokes my cheek. "Me too."

"You, too? Regret it?" I murmur, swallowing hard.

His head comes closer to mine. "The other part." His nose nudges mine. "Is it true what I read the other day?"

Odd change of subject. "What did you read?" I ask, not moving an inch away from him.

"You and that Stephan guy."

I actually snort. "Seriously. I haven't even met him in person, but it's sweet how the papz hook me up with the weirdest dudes."

Edward sighs—his breath washing over my face. "Good. I don't want you to regret this."

"What?"

"This." He cups face in his hands as best as he can with his glass still in his left hand, and presses his lips to mine.

Holy shit. He's kissing me!

Nothing seems to have changed there. My insides turn to goo and an embarrassingly loud moan escapes me when his tongue traces my bottom lip.

"Edward," I breathe out.

"Fuck, Bella! I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you in front of the hotel." His forehead rests against mine, our noses still nudging together. That's been kind of our thing. I remember giggling like an idiot when we used to do it back then.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," I mumble, stepping away.

"Oh, why is it?" He sounds crashed.

"Well, for one, I'll be gone in about a month."

"We'll stay in contact this time around."

"I don't want you involved in this stupid life of mine. They'll hunt you down!"

His lips twitch up. "It's sweet of you to worry, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I can see." I make a point to stare at him up and down. Damn, he's one fine specimen. He looks a thousand times better than in high school.

He smirks and descends for another kiss. I can't remember why I didn't want him to do this.

Soon, I find myself on the counter with Edward between my legs, kissing me frantically, his hands under my clothes. I work on his jeans, ready to see if it's true what they say about everything growing with age.

"Eddie, I need some water."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hisses, jumping away from me.

We can hear the sound of feet padding closer to the kitchen.

I rake my hands through my hair, hoping like hell it doesn't look crazy. He's buttoning his jeans, but not without cringing. I can see his obvious excitement there.

"Oh, you're still here!" Carla exclaims when she appears in the doorway.

"I…" Glancing at her brother who is currently tugging at the front of his shirt to hide his erection, I decide to give her the water and then put an end to this madness.

Once she has her glass of water, she bids us goodnight then walks away.

"I'm never having children if their timing is so horrible! Jesus." Edward palms his face. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I hate it when you say that. You usually distance yourself."

"Oh, I'm about to get really close and personal. Let me show you to my bedroom." He links our hands and leads me down the hallway.

I want to find it in me to tell him I should call Jimmy and head to my hotel room, but I can't form the words.

I want to spend the night, no matter what really happens. Even if we just sleep.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_When I arrive in front of Edward's house, I realize it will be the first time in weeks we are alone. Without Jasper, I mean._

_We have a stupid project in Biology about plants, and we're desk mates. _

_Mrs. Cullen opens the door and greets me warmly as usual. "Hello, sweetie! Edward's in his room. Do you mind taking the cookies up there? I need to run a few errands. You kids be good!" She pants my cheek, and then she's gone._

_I find a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen table. Picking it carefully, I make my way up the stairs._

_I knock once, and when I don't get an answer, I peek inside. He seems to be in the adjoined bathroom—the light is on in there and the door's tightly shut._

"_I'm here!" I call out. "Take your time."_

"_Fuck!" I hear him cursing. His breathing seems to pick up and there are soft groans._

"_Are you okay in there?"_

"_Fuck! Bella!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_GAH!"_

"_Edward?" I ask, confused, going closer to the door. _

_The water is running and a second later he throws the door open. "Jesus!" He jumps back when he sees me so close. "Sneaky little thing."_

"_Are you okay? You didn't sound good a minute ago."_

"_Perfect." He kisses my cheek. "Let's get over with this stupid project. Sweet! Cookies!" He dives for them._

_I frown, glancing into the bathroom then at him. Something's definitely off with him, but I decide to investigate another time. We're busy now._

_All through our research and writing, Edward keeps glancing at me whenever I don't look, for longer than appropriate._

"_What is it?" I groan, some time later. It's growing old, really._

_He shrugs, trying to look confused._

_We focus back on the project._

_Every time our fingers brush as we reach for something at the same time, or simply try to grab something on the other side of the desk a shiver runs through me._

"_Your skin is so soft," Edward mumbles, his pinky stroking the inside of my wrist as my hand is suspended in the air on the way to grab the pencil sharpener. _

"_Uh, I guess."_

_His green eyes lock on mine. "You guess what?"_

"_That my skin is soft?"_

_His eyes widen. Oh, it wasn't meant for me to hear it._

_For the first time in a long while, I see Edward blush. "Sorry."_

"_Nah, it's okay." Without thinking I take his hand and trace his palm with my fingertips. "Yours is…calloused." _

_My statement makes him blush harder._

_Sliding his hand away from mine, Edward clears his throat. "Wonder how Jazz is doing with that bimbo. Poor guy will have to do all the work."_

"_Just like me," I joke._

"_I'm helping you, Bella! You're just drawing the flowers….because that's girl stuff."_

_I giggle. He's right. I draw the flowers and he writes under them._

_We work well together. _

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

In the morning I wake up in a strange bed—no biggie there. I rarely wake up in my own bed, being most of the time jumping from hotel room to hotel room. My life is crazy.

But this is no hotel room.

All kinds of men stuff is thrown around. The sheets smell faintly of…

"Edward!" I gasp, rolling on my side. He's not here.

I check under the blanket and sigh in relief. I'm dressed.

Crap. I don't remember what happened last night.

I make my way to the kitchen and find him at the table, drinking coffee and thumbing through his phone.

"Hey," I whisper hoarsely, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He holds them there, tilting his head and kissing me slowly. "Morning, baby."

My insides melt. "What happened last night?" I murmur against his lips.

"Uh, you kinda fell on my bed, praising how soft it was…then while I changed in my pajamas….you were out. Cockblocker extraordinary."

"I'm so sorry. I guess I was tired."

"Don't worry. We were making a mistake, anyway."

"I guess." I plop on his lap, not ready to put too much distance between us. My head rests on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this? I'm game if you want to pick up from where we left it in high school."

"But?" he prompts me.

"But…" I roll my eyes. "Do you see how my life is?"

"I don't care. We can do it. I'm positive. You've no idea how much I missed you, Bella. I can't lose you again. If you don't want a relationship, at least allow me to be your friend again."

"Oh, I want a relationship—I want it all with you," I confess, kissing him deeply.

"This is what scored means?" Carla asks from around, effectively separating us.

"I'm gonna kill Jazz and his big mouth," Edward hisses. "Speaking of him…"

"He's not here. I checked his room," Carla answers.

"He lives here?"

"We're two bachelors. Well…" He takes a sheepish look. "Not me. Not anymore." He kisses me again.

"Are you going to do that a lot now?"

"Yes, Carla," Edward mutters. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt, too."

"Mom would be ecstatic to hear you have a girlfriend!"

"Don't tell her! I will do it when time comes."

"I kinda texted her…last night. I knew you were…doing stuff in here. But I was really thirsty."

"Fuck my life! You told Mom!" He scowls. "I can't believe you!"

"Sorry?"

"Esme would have heard of this sooner or later," I pacify them. "As long as it stays away from the press, it's all good."


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

**This whole story is going to be BPOV. No other pov...sorry.**

* * *

_I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
Our hearts together  
We don't have to be one or the other  
We could be both to each other_

Nope.

Not working.

Another paper is thrown in the mess surrounding the trash bin.

_It's a chance that we're taking  
And somebody's heart may be breaking  
But we can't stop what's inside us  
Our love for each other will guide us_

This one stays.

I give the chorus another try, and after a few more crumpled papers I have the song.

I've stayed locked up in my hotel room the whole weekend, working on this duet. I've got the main idea of it that morning when I woke up at Edward's.

Excited I've finally done what I had in mind, I decide to call Benjamin and meet up. He's surprised to hear I wrote the song.

"Well, just the lyrics, but I have the sound in my head," I explain modestly.

He invites me to his studio.

Over the next few days we work on the melody, in between my shooting for the new video. Somehow I also find time to spend time at Black Mustang with my boys. I've ended up back at Edward's only a couple of times, but never spent the night again.

It's Friday—a week since I bumped into him. A week of having my friends back, of meeting Edward's sister, of talking on the phone with Esme. She seemed upset at first—totally understandable for what I've done to her son—but soon she promised we'd catch up as soon as she returned. That will be tomorrow.

I'm anxious as fuck.

One reason, Jane is passing me cocktail after cocktail. I'm a lightweight so I'm pleasantly buzzed, but the nerves are still there.

It's concert night, and the boys are on the stage along with another guy they befriended. Peter is part of the band, too.

"They're pretty good, huh?" Jane asks from the other side of the counter.

"Yup." I nod, staring at them. More accurately at the man with the black acoustic guitar.

"This one goes to my girl! She knows who she is," Edward says seriously, tuning his guitar and clearing his throat. His eyes don't leave mine as he starts singing.

I choke up when I realize what he's playing. Van Morrison. Our song.

Fuck. _Kill me, will ya?_

My vision is blurry from the tears that fall freely down my cheeks. As soon as Edward wraps the song, I'm moving toward him. Jane shouts after me, but I can't focus on her words.

I'm tipsy and on a mission—to kiss my man.

His eyes widen when he sees me climbing on the stage. I don't arrive at my destination, my feet tangling in the guitars' cords all over the floor. Jazz is closer and keeps me upright.

I take his microphone and make a rush decision. "Hi! Hello!" I wave to the crowd.

Edward comes next to me, hovering. "What are you doing?" he hisses into my ear.

"I hope this awesome band won't mind me crashing their party. I want to play something for you, guys!"

I get cheers and that makes me take Edward's guitar. For a moment I'm surprised to see the heart and wings sticker still on the side of the body, but then I concentrate on what I want to do.

I hope as hell I won't mess up. Drinking and singing aren't a good mix.

Edward leans over me to speak in the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen—Bella Swan!"

"Thank you!" I grin and peck his cheek.

Deep in my brain, I can already see all the gossip magazine covers with my face and wondering about who the mysterious guy is.

"If you have my latest album, you know this song. If not…I bet you still know it. It's been No. One for weeks." I clear my throat. "One of the Boys."

_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
'cause I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me  
And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way  
The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
You high five  
Your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters  
_

_So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

_So over the summer_  
_Something changed_  
_I started reading 17_  
_And shaving my legs_  
_And I studied_  
_"Lolita" religiously_  
_And I walked_  
_Right into school_  
_And caught you_  
_Staring at me_  
_'cause I know_  
_What you know_  
_But now you're gonna have_  
_To take a number_  
_It's OK_  
_Maybe one day_  
_But not until you give my_  
_Diamond ring_

I keep singing, hanging with both hands on the microphone stand. The patrons sing with me, but with the corner of my eye I see Edward staring at me.

He's probably figuring out for the first time that the song is about me. I never told anyone the truth, and no one really asked. They took it as a hit and that was it.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_It's study group, again._

_I'm alone in the corner of the library, again._

_My group is filled with idiots, so I prefer to study on my own._

_The chair in front of me scrapes on the hardwood, followed by the one next to me. I glance up from my Physics book and smile at my boys._

"_Hey," I whisper._

"_School, again?" Edward groans, picking the book from me and throwing it on the other side of the table._

"_Physics?" Jazz comments. "You're trying to become the new Einstein or something?"_

"_I want to pass the test, which is tomorrow." I get up and lean over the table to grab my book._

_Edward groans again—a different groan. Jazz throws him an amused look._

"_You okay?" I check once I'm back in my seat._

"_Yup." He nods stiffly, placing his left leg over his right one, bumping my leg with his shoe. "Sorry."_

"_S'okay. Can you two be good and let me study?"_

"_Sure thing. I need to finish my English homework," Jazz says, pulling his textbook from his bag._

_I catch my hair on top of my head and turn my attention to my book, biting on my thumb—something I do unconsciously when I concentrate really hard._

"_I need to use the bathroom," Edward blurts out and he's gone before I can blink. _

"_What's wrong with him?" I ask, setting my book down. "Seriously, Jazz. Something's very wrong with him. I either make him sick…because he spends a lot of time in the bathroom when I'm around or he has a premature peeing problem." _

"_Or… Never mind. You're seriously blind."_

_My eyebrows shoot up. "Sorry? I've no idea what you're trying to say."_

"_Bella, don't make me spell it out for you! It's clear as daylight what's going on. You're usually more observant that this."_

_He goes back to his homework, and I slowly focus on mine. A whole half an hour passes until Edward returns. Not that I checked the time every two minutes or anything._

_He looks flushed._

_Biting my lip and after a glance at Jazz, I lean closer to Edward and feel his forehead. His wide eyes are trained down—on my V-neck._

"_Bella, Christ! What are you doing? Give a guy some space!"_

"_You look feverish," I retort._

"_I'm perfectly fine, or was…until you stepped into my personal space."_

_Jazz snickers, not looking at us._

"_But I'm worried for you!" I tell Edward quietly._

"_Why?" He looks confused, his anger disappearing._

"_Your frequent bathroom trips?"_

_His whole face catches fire. "Belllaaaa!"_

"_What? Tell me it's nothing to worry about."_

"_It's nothing to worry about."_

"_Being a parrot doesn't suit you, Eddie."_

"_I swear to you. I'm fine. Really, no joke."_

"_No peeing issues?" I check._

_Jazz snickers louder. Suddenly there's a loud crashing noise then Jazz is on the floor._

"_Bastard!" Edward hisses._

"_I can't believe you!" I say shocked, rushing to Jazz. He's laughing his ass off._

_Edward sidesteps me and helps our friend up, clapping his back. We settle back in our seats when the librarian glares at us for disrupting the quiet._

_A while later, a notebook opened at the middle is pushed to me._

**_You smell nice._**

_I giggle, throwing Edward an amused look._

_Better than your basketball odor._

_He looks shocked, sticking his nose under his armpit. By the look on his face he knows what I meant._

**_Fuck… do you want me to move on the other side?_**

_He points with the pen at Jazz._

"_Don't drag me into your moronic games. I'm trying to understand Shakespeare," he mutters to us._

**_Still, you smell nice._**

_I grin, my cheeks heating up._

_It's the freesia lotion you got me on my b-day._

_He smirks._

**_Sweet. I'll get you nice-smelling stuff more often._**

_Apparently, I have to do that for you too._

**_I didn't have time to shower after P.E. My offer still stands. I can intoxicate Jazz._**

_Don't. I like staying next to you—smelly or not._

_We share a smile. Edward touches my cheek with the back of his finger. "So soft." I blush harder. "And warm."_

_My stomach is doing flip-flops. There's an odd feeling growing inside me every time I'm around Edward, and it amplifies when he touches me or say sweet stuff._

_His thumb runs over my bottom lip before he drops his hand on his lap._

_A light bulb goes off in my head._

_I realize what Jazz meant to tell me…without actually saying it._

_I'm falling for my best friend. And he's right there, behind me._

_After a few minutes of each of us staring into our respective books, I get the guts to take his hand under the table. He stiffens slightly then squeezes my hand._

* * *

**Damn ffn for not allowing me a different font for that chat! You'll see the actual writing on my website where I'll post the pdf of the story once it's completed here. _  
_**

**Until then...I'll make a note in my fb group with all the songs in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

My head is pounding and I regret getting drunk last night.

I vaguely remember going back at Edward's, supported by him.

I also vaguely remember some paparazzo and me cursing at him.

Gah. I'm not ready to face the world. No one bit.

Burying my nose in the pillow, I sigh. The bed moves alerting me I'm not alone.

"What did I do last night?" I grumble.

"Uh, I dunno," a small voice answers me.

My head raises and I find Carla next to me, smiling. "Hey. Edward left to get Mom and Dad from the airport. He instructed me to bring you black coffee and to keep you away from any gossip news."

"So it's bad," I whisper, taking the mug of coffee gratefully. "Thanks."

"Not really." She shrugs.

"Do you know where my purse is?"

Carla brings it to me, and I extract my phone. Missed calls from Alice and Jimmy, text messages—they'll have to wait.

I pull up an internet page and decide to type Yahoo news. Better than Googling my name.

Holy shit.

_Slightly intoxicated Bella Swan leaving pub with a hunk_

_Is our Rock Chick off the market?_

_Close sources of the star say the man is her high school sweetheart_

And the shit keeps on and on.

The question who the fuck said we're high school sweethearts, which is to put it loosely. We didn't exactly date in high school. It's been more of a best friends with benefits situation, or so I see it.

"So much for keeping it between us."

There's a knock on the doorframe.

I'm not ready to face Edward's parents.

Thankfully, when I look there I find Jazz leaning against the frame, coffee in hand. He's wearing only sleep pants.

"Last night was…"

"Can we not talk about it?" I beg him, shooting the child next to me a look. "And it's nothing I'm not used to on a night out," I add.

Jazz nods. "We have a problem. There are still some uh…guys outside. I doubt Ed's parents need that welcoming."

"Can he take them home? I have an idea," I say, grabbing my phone.

"I'll call him," he tells me.

I dial Alice's number, knowing I'll get an earful. She doesn't disappoint.

"Do I get to say something?" I wonder after she shouts at me for five minutes straight.

"What exactly was in your head when you got shit-faced and left that pub with that guy?"

"Alice, Edward has always been my best friend. The fact that we didn't talk in…too many years…is only my fault. Now can I ask for a favor?"

"I shouldn't do it, but shoot."

"Send Jimmy over…and I'll give him directions where to take me. There are paparazzi here…"

She huffs, but asks for the address. I repeat in the phone what Carla tells me, then thank Alice again, before hanging up.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I start feeling human again. Jazz is in the kitchen, eating breakfast like nothing has happened…or is happening outside. I can see at least three people with cameras.

"Did you talk with Edward?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"Yup. He said he was headed to their house anyway."

"Good thing."

"So what's the plan?"

"Whenever Jimmy arrives, I take Carla home, then I go to my hotel and hide," I joke.

"Dream on, Bella! You won't escape Esme's claws!" He chuckles.

"Bella? Your phone is ringing!" Carla calls out, coming to me.

"Oh, thanks." I take it from her and answer. "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey yourself. You've got quite the admires here. I'm in the back."

"We'll be right down."

On the ride to the Cullens' house I get invaded by more memories.

Us little.

Us becoming friends.

Us running outside and playing.

Edward and I teaching Jazz how to play some song.

Edward and I using our pocket money to get Jazz a guitar—that gesture impressed everyone.

Edward and I ditching school for some fooling around.

I feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

I've been an idiot to disappear all those years ago.

But now I'm back and I won't let him go, let _them_ go. I want my best friends in my life.

When Jimmy pulls in front of their house, I see Edward helping his father with the luggage. They've just arrived too.

Carla is out of the car first, rushing to her dad. Carlisle hugs her tightly, glancing toward my SUV.

"Come on, go there. I know you want to. I'll stick around," Jimmy whispers.

"Knowing Esme, you'll get invited inside…if she doesn't kick me out that is."

Before I can say anything else, my door opens and Carla drags me out, making me stumble. I just get to say a soft "Hi" to Edward and his father—who is staring shocked at me—on the way inside the house.

"Mom! Look who's here!"

Esme appears from the kitchen. "Who is it, sweetie?" she asks curiously. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

I smile sheepishly, waiting for her to pounce. And pounce she does—the air is squeezed out of me.

"Bella! Sweetheart! Oh, I missed you so much! I had no idea you were coming over."

"Hello, Esme. I take it you didn't read the press?"

She puts me at arm's length, pursing her lips. "I know it's all lies, sweetie." She pats my cheek before turning to her daughter.

God, it's so weird.

"So I disappear for a few years and you decide to give Edward that sibling he always wanted?" I tease her.

With her arms still around Carla, Esme smiles at me. "I can only imagine the things you thought when you saw her with Edward."

"The obvious, though I remember he was adamant to get married and wait a few years before having a child. But what did I know about his life?" I finish on a sorrow filled voice.

"Edward, married? That'd be like the Joke of the Year!" Carla bursts in laughter.

"Speaking of me again? I told you it's gossiping if I'm not around." Edward comes inside with Carlisle and the bags.

"Unless I do the ego boosting thing," Carla says promptly.

Edward looks at her proudly, snatching her from Esme and squeezing her close.

"Good to have you around, Bella." Carlisle comes closer and hugs me. "I'm retired, just thought to let you know."

I giggle nervously. "I've outgrown my klutzy phase."

"You might want to rethink that one," Edward quips.

Turning red, I wish he was closer so I could have smacked him.

I've no idea why I've been so nervous about seeing the Cullens. They're just as friendly and welcoming as usual.

It's in that moment that I realize I've been in my hometown for a week and I haven't contacted my parents. My mom is going to scalp me. I bet she already knows I'm in town by the gossip rags she loves to read.

"Everything okay?" Esme asks me concerned, probably noticing I've gone pale.

"I need to visit my parents." I'm on autopilot. "I'm so sorry to cut our reunion short but…"

"Tell Jimmy to bring them here. We can have dinner." I glare at Edward. "What?"

"Your parents are tired after the flight."

"We're not that tired. We slept on the plane, sweetie," Esme says softly.

Okay, so it's settled. I go outside and instruct Jimmy to go collect my parents. They'll be even more upset for sending my bodyguard slash driver after them.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_I remember it like yesterday._

_We were ten._

_Edward made me cross the road some place unpermitted—I always respect the rules. My dad is police officer._

_From the rush of doing something forbidden—or that is what I like to think—I stumbled and fell in the middle of the road. I scraped my knee._

_Edward took me to his house and called his father to come home quickly because I was dying. Way to be overreacting._

_While waiting for his father, he washed my knee and put some disinfectant there. It was one of the few times—so far—he showed his kindness toward me. He was genuinely concerned about my health._

_I guess, the roles kind of reversed now._

_We're still at his house, but I'm taking care of his wrist._

"_You're such an idiot!" I mutter, patting the bruised skin with the wet cloth._

_He hisses through his clench teeth. "What did you expect me to do, Bella? Sit around and watch that fucking piece of shit call you names?"_

_I roll my eyes. "He didn't call me anything!"_

"_Yeah, it was worse! He had you cornered there!"_

"_Edward!" I shout, feeling tears threating to escape my eyes._

"_What? Just say it wasn't so."_

"_It wasn't like that. Chris wasn't mean to me. You busted his face for nothing."_

"_Don't be silly, Bella. You can tell me. I'm your best friend," he says softly, taking my hand._

"_I don't know what it looked like we were doing, but we were just talking. Why does it matter to you?"_

"_Just talking? He was in your personal space! And of course I care!"_

_We've been dancing around for months. After my epiphany in the library, I've decided to see if what I feel was one-sided. Edward kept being hot and cold not helping me understand him._

"_You care? Really?" I sneer, throwing the bloodied cloth in the sink. "Well, you better take me to the Spring Dance, because it's your fault my potential partner is missing some teeth right now, and probably hates me."_

"_Da-dan…ce? Pot…en…tial partner? What the fuck?" Now he is angry._

"_What's wrong with you, Edward?"_

"_What's wrong with me?" he asks incredulously. "You don't see me accepting to be cornered and becoming all mushy when the school's player approaches me for the fucking Dance! How can you be so stupid?"_

_By now my tears are rolling down my cheek and soon I'm a sobbing mess._

"_Oh, ph-lease! Don't cry in front of me."_

"_I HATE YOU!" I shout, kicking him wherever I can reach—chest, legs, ribs, head. "You're the most horrible person in the world!"_

_I turn toward the door, but he grabs my wrist, jerking me back making me collide with his chest. My boobs are crashed between us. Ow._

"_Say that again—to my face." _

_He's too close. I can't think straight._

"_Say it, Bella. Say you hate me."_

_I swallow hard, but I can't talk. That's a huge lie._

_He continues to hold me tight against him, and when I dare peek at his eyes, I see how dark they are._

_Edward drops his forehead onto mine, exhaling heavily. "I can be your date for the Dance. Would you like that?"_

_I can't take my eyes off his lips._

"_We can go as friends. I owe you this one. I'm an asshole."_

"_Not as friends," I blurt out._

"_I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again," he mumbles, pulling away._

_This time, I step closer. For a second, I'm distracted by feeling something hard pressed against my stomach. He inhales sharply, groaning lowly._

"_As your date," I tell him. "I'd love to go the Dance with you. And for the record? I can't hate you, not even if I tired. And I did try, trust me."_

"_I'll say I'm sorry for busting your potential dancing partner's face, but I'm really not. Though, I'll apologize first thing tomorrow. He made me get the guts to ask you."_

_I giggle nervously. "Well, it's settled. We're going to the dance."_

_A moment ago it wasn't this awkward._

_How did this happen?_

_Oh, right. The hard thing between us._

_I'm so afraid to say anything else._

"_Sorry," Edward whisper. "You do this to me. A lot." His whole face is red._

"_Holy shit!" I squeak out, finally figuring it out. "Your often bathroom trips!" _

_He cringes, looking away. "Sue me. I'm a teenager and you're so…_fucking_ beautiful, Bella."_

"_You too," I blurt out._

"_Me too, what?" he asks amused._

"_You're beautiful, too. We've been such idiots…dancing around."_

"_Oh wait until Saturday for that dancing." Suddenly he pulls a face. "You do realize I have no idea how to dance, right?" _

_Laughing loudly, I peck his cheek then walk out of the bathroom. "You're a big boy. You'll figure something out."_

"_Bella, you didn't finish with my hand!"_

"_You'll survive," I call over my shoulder. "I have to go home before Mom starts to think I've been abducted by the aliens."_

"_I'll let you go just because I know that's a possible scenario in your mom's head. And I hope it didn't sound as wrong as it did in my head!" he yells down the stairs._

"_BYE!"_

* * *

**For pictures, songs and other details check my facebook group. :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

"_Moooom!" I shout as I rush inside the house._

_I'm so stupid._

_The euphoria of having Edward asking me to the dance is over. Time to panic—big time._

_I have no dress._

"_MOM!" I yell, running into her bedroom._

_She looks up from some files in front of her. "Where's the fire?"_

"_Mom! Edward asked me to the Spring Dance!" I do a small jump, grinning at her._

"_That's wonderful, baby! I told you he'll come around."_

"_But there's a problem," I mumble, going to sit next to her._

"_Don't chicken out, Isabella Marie!"_

"_I don't have a dress, Mom! The dance is…on Saturday. In two freaking days!" I pull at my hair._

"_This calls for shopping." She giggles, grabs my hand and leads me out of the house. I don't even have time to take a breath._

_During our shopping trip, I tell her about the whole fiasco at school and then how I went home with Edward and attended to his wrist, how we got in an argument which resulted in his proposal._

_I find a decent dress in a relatively short time. Mom's the best at speed shopping._

_When we arrive home, Dad eyes us suspiciously. I go to my room to hang my new dress while they talk in the kitchen. A few minutes later I join them. Suddenly, Dad is no longer pro my friendship with Edward—he even wants me to bring him over before the dance. I remind him that he knows Edward, then take my food to my room._

_._

_._

_._

_On the night of the dance, Edward picks me up. I'm so grateful Dad has to work._

_While I'm working on my breathing and trying to stop my hands from shaking, Mom is downstairs with my date._

Come on, Bella. Edward's your best friend. You know him.

_But it's different._

Don't be a coward!

_Taking a last cleansing breath, I make my way downstairs. I'm not sure about the heels burrowed from Mom, but there's no time to change my mind._

_Edward is on the couch looking just as nervous as I feel. When he hears my shoes, he turns his head. His green eyes widen as they rake over me, then he throws Mom a worried look before coming to me._

"_Hey," he whispers. "Nice dress."_

"_Nice tie." I tug at it, only to have him stick two fingers between the collar and his neck._

"_Don't kill him just yet. Leave that part for your father, sweetie," Mom admonishes me jokingly._

_Edward looks around nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants._

"_He's at work." I roll my eyes. "Let's go." I grab Edward's wrist and walk out._

"_Ow. It still hurts," he mumbles, pulling his hand from mine._

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_I really like the dress," he says softly once we're in his car._

_My cheeks heat up. "Thank you."_

"_Bella, I don't want anything to change because of this." His right hand flies to his hair. "I mean, I still want to be your best friend…and maybe…" He glances at me. "A little more."_

"_Just a little." I giggle nervously, showing him how little with my fingers._

_We stop at a red light. His long fingers come between mine widening the tiny gap I made. "Now, that's better."_

_I stare at my fingers. "I like it." I grin stupidly._

_Once at school, he helps me out of the car and we head inside. I like it that he holds my hand. Tightly._

"_You made it!" Jazz exclaims rushing to us. "Remind me again why did I ask Maria?"_

"_Because you're an idiot. I mean, surely there were other girls you could have asked," Edward tells him. "Soda?" He turns to me. I nod._

_Still one-handed, he grabs two sodas, but now he has to let go. Only for a second, though. He opens our cans quickly, offers me one then takes my hand again._

_Jazz stares curiously at us. "You guys look different."_

"_I'm wearing a tie, dude! And Bella has a dress." Edward points at me. "A tiny dress. I'll have to keep my eyes on her tonight."_

"_You're doing a good job at keeping your hands on her," he comments, winking at me._

_I turn red. "Can you guys not talk about me as if I'm not here?" I beg them._

"_Trust me, Bella. I know you're here. With every fiber in me," he murmurs in in ear, making butterflies erupt in my stomach._

"_Jasper! You disappeared!" Maria, his date, appears between him and Edward. "It's not nice to leave me alone!" _

"_We'll go try dancing. Have an ambulance on stand-by in case I break my neck," Edward jokes, placing his can of soda on the table. I follow his gesture, though I haven't even touched mine._

"_Oh, this is so sweet. Coming to the dance with your best friend!" Maria sneers at me._

"_Boyfriend!" I sniff, glaring at her._

_I have no idea why I just said that, but she's getting on my nerves._

_Jazz chokes on his drink. Edward stares at me with an expression between amusement and pride._

"_Let's go dance, girlfriend."_

"_I'm so sorry!" I hiss when we're out of earshot. _

"_Don't be. I like it, though you should have waited for me to ask you first."_

"_And when would you have done that? When we were old and grey?"_

"_Probably." He grins cheekily._

_After a few dances, we find our way outside. It's a nice night, but a little chilly._

"_Bella?" Edward asks quietly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I look up at him, and he takes the opportunity to envelope me in his arms, hugging me tightly. "Is it too soon for me to kiss you? I've been waiting for far too long to do this."_

_I giggle, tracing his clenched jaw with my finger. I only have to rise a little on my tiptoes—thank you, high heels!—and we're nose to nose. "Kiss me," I breathe out pathetically._

_He sucks on his bottom lip before tilting his head to the side and gently placing his soft and plump lips to mine._

_In that moment nothing else exists—it's just the two of us._

_His hands squeeze my waist. I grab fistfuls of his hair. My left foot rises off the ground. Edward groans loudly._

_Slowly, we pull away for air._

"_Wow," I mumble._

"_Wow, yes." He smiles at me. "We need to do that again, girlfriend."_

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"This is really pretty!"

"I know. It's one of my first drawings." Carla nods, showing me a few others. She's got talent. "You might like this one," she says sheepishly, putting a sketched paper in my hands.

Whoa.

It's me.

A very young me.

"Where did you get this…picture?" I wonder, confused.

"From Edward, duh!"

I'm at a loss of words.

This little girl has an amazing gift, and the fact that she could simply draw me from an old picture of Edward's…I'm speechless.

"And here's one of Edward. It's not really okay."

Spoken like a true artist—ashamed of their work when said work is fantastic. If there was an Oscar for drawings she should be taking it.

"This is really good!" I insist.

"For this one—" She points to the sketch in my hands. "—I had him stay still for hours on end. I couldn't get his nose right. It was annoying."

"Knock, knock." The man in question is in the doorway of Carla's room. "Oh, she's showing you her work!"

"I like this one!" I show him the drawing in my hands.

This makes him cringe. "Don't remind me. I was so fucking stiff after… Ooops. You didn't hear that one!" He points at his sister, who dissolves in a round of giggles. "Anyway, I had a crick for hours. My poor back and neck…"

"Why are you here?" she inquires. "I was having fun with Bella!"

"Her parents are downstairs," he mutters. "Your mother is…kinda upset you never told her you were visiting," he adds to me.

"She'll kill me. It totally slipped my mind." I shrug, getting up.

"Clean around here," Edward says over his shoulder to Carla as he guides me out of her room.

"But I wanna meet her parents!"

"You know Renee and Charlie! Clean that mess before Mom sees it!"

"But Eddie!"

He closes the door of her room. I stare at him surprised. "Wow. You just raised your voice at her!"

"A brother's gotta do what a brother's gotta do to get some time alone with his girl." He presses my back into the wall and descends for a kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure Bella loves the drawings. Carla really has talent!" I hear my Mom saying from close by.

"Yes. They've been up here since she sent the car after you," Esme says amused.

I push Edward away just in time for them to appear on the landing.

"Mom!" I exclaim and rush to her. "You're not upset, are you?"

"Oh, now I understand what distracted you from calling your parents!" she snickers, hugging me tightly. "It's good to see you happy."

"I am. I really am." I grin at Edward and he grins back, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Carla's door opens and she storms out shouting. "Mooom! I have the meanest brother evehhhh. Oh. Why are you all here?" She asks confused.

Huffing and puffing, Edward turns to her. "For that one I will never ever again take you out for ice cream!"

Her eyes widen and her lips quiver.

"Oh, hush, baby. He doesn't mean it," Esme soothes her.

"The hell I don't," Edward mutters under his breath. "Mean brother, hmph!"

"That's so mature!" I laugh at him.

"She's the moody one! First I'm her big, handsome and funny brother and now I'm mean. I'll show you mean, midget!"

"Don't call me that, asshole!" she screeches and faster than lighting she sucker punches him before running back in her room.

"Uh huh. You know what you have to do," Esme says solemnly.

"A few inches lower and…she'd have…" He cringes. "Fine. I'll go apologize. It was nice meeting you all." He waves around, drops a kiss on my forehead then steps into his sister's room.

"They'll be best friends in five minutes. Don't worry." Esme pats my hand. "Let's go downstairs. You need to taste my cocktails."

I grin, eager to do that. Last time I've been around I was still underage.


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

Our reunion goes better than I've anticipated.

My parents understand why I didn't contact them in one week—when I still don't. Mom is over the moon that I'm back with Edward.

We've fallen in an easy pattern, but I can't say we're actually back together. Not really. There are still things we need to discuss, and we didn't find the time to hash it out with his sister around. Well, now that she'll stay with their parents, we'll be alone.

After one too many cocktails from Esme, the parents have decided it will be fun embarrassing us by remembering different things from our childhood.

Like the time we stole the ice cream and passed out on my bed covered in chocolate.

How I had a hissy fit once where I was about eleven and closed the door in Edward's nose—thus the reason it's crooked now.

All the times one of our moms ended up entertaining Jasper while we were locked up in my or his room. That wasn't exactly true, but now that I think of it…he did take too long returning with snacks or sodas. We didn't really mind—especially in that time when we were sorta kinda dating.

Some stories are funny, some not, but Carla is soaking every word falling from our parents' mouths.

Suddenly, I get up from the couch. "Sorry to break the party, but I need to meet with Alice—my PR and best friend."

"Alright, honey. But do visit us while you're here," Dad reminds me.

"I will," I promise. "Do you want me to drop you home?" I turn to Edward, giving him the look.

_I'm saving you._

_Thank you._ He grins at me

_Good boy._

"Sure." He nods.

We say goodbye to our families before going outside to where Jimmy is waiting. I really hate it when he respects this part of his job. Detest it, actually.

"You could have come inside," I mutter to him as I slink in the back of the car.

"Some other time."

The plan to drop Edward off turns into picking up Jazz and taking them to my hotel. I'm still trying to figure out how this happened.

Alice is in front of the hotel, and I'm tempted to tell Jimmy to keep driving—far away from Alice's wrath.

"You're scared of Squirt there?" Jazz asks amused.

"Don't call her that to her face!"

"Or what?" He's out of the car before I can stop him.

"Stop him!" I hiss to Edward. "She'll murder him!"

I slide out of the car just in time to hear Jazz calling her Squirt and joking about how innocent she looks.

Alice glares at me. "Your friend?"

I nod meekly.

With an evil glint in her eyes she grabs his nipple through the shirt and twists it.

I bet he's wishing he had his jacket's zipper up.

"Ow! OW! OW!" He's jumping like he's on springs. "Fuck! OW!"

"Don't you ever call me that! I'll do worse," she snaps at him, her eyes wandering lower.

Jazz hides behind me once she releases him. "I think I'm going home," he mumbles.

"Too bad Jimmy is taking the car to the garage…as we're speaking."

He whimpers in my ear eyeing the departing car.

"I suggest we move the party inside before the vultures descend," Alice quips, turning on her heel and heading inside.

"The vultures are nothing compared to her!" Jazz grumbles.

"I hear that, Blondie!"

"She didn't!" he gasps.

"This is too funny!" Edward doubles over in laughter as we follow Bossy Alice.

Once in my hotel room, I flop on the couch, sighing heavily. "Alice, these are the guys I told you about—my best friends from high school. Edward and Jasper." I point to each of them. "And this is Alice, my crazy friend slash PR slash pain in the ass."

"Only when needed, mind you," she says sweetly. "I guess I owe you an apology. That was rude and uncalled for." She gives Jazz a small smile.

Edward comes to me, sitting next to me as they stare at each other. He glances at me. "He's gonna say something deep."

"Did it hurt?" Jazz blurts out.

I stifle a snort.

"Or not," Edward mumbles. "That's so fucking lame."

"What hurt? I apologized for hurting _you_." Alice frowns.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"Oh, my God." I bury my face in Edward's chest.

Alice makes a face, regarding him coolly. "I'm so not interested in your lame catch-up lines."

"Oh, I get it. You're playing hard to get." Jazz nods, looking serious.

"Try, I'm playing hard to get rid of."

I gasp, turning to look at her better. _Does that mean she likes him?_

In all the years I've known Alice she never had a boyfriend. I even suspected she played for the other team.

"I'm not planning on getting rid of you, Squirt."

"He's a masochist," Edward mumbles.

We brace for the nipple twisting, but it never comes.

"I've been waiting for so long to find such a witty man!" Alice squeals. "Say you like Mexican food and it's a date!"

Edward stiffens next to me. I do the same. We both know Jazz. He can't stomach Mexican food.

"It's a date." He nods, grinning widely, not giving his distaste of the food choice away.

"Pick me up at seven…if you leave by then, that is."

"We really have to go actually," Edward interjects. "We run the bar Black Mustang."

"The one from last night?" Alice looks at me.

"Yup. We need to talk about that, so let them go," I agree.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"_Thanks for staying!" Edward exclaims, jogging to his car where I'm leaning, waiting for him._

"_It's not like I had a choice, huh? You picked me __up this morning," I tease him._

_He beams at me, leaning to kiss me, but I press my palm to his face. "No way! You're all stinky and sweaty!"_

"_Really, Bella?"_

"_Really." I nod._

"_You suck."_

"_Ready to head home?" Jazz asks approaching us, with others from their team._

"_Yup."_

"_What's with the long face?" he asks, punching Edward's shoulder._

"_Girlfriend here says I stink so no kiss for me."_

"_You suck, Bella!" Jazz informs me._

"_That's what your friend said. Anyway, can you take me home? I have a test first thing tomorrow…and someone distracted me from studying last weekend." I poke Edward's stomach._

"_I'd say I'm sorry."_

"_Don't lie," I plead with him._

_Waving goodbye to Jazz, we get in the car. Of course my walls crumble on the ride home—the way he holds my hand over the console, his pinky grazing the skin inside my wrist, his sweet voice humming along with some lame love song on the radio. _

_The second he parks the car, I unbuckle my seatbelt and straddle him, kissing him deeply._

"_Fuck, Bella!" He gasps in surprise, kissing me back with vigor, his fingers tangling in my hair._

_We keep kissing furiously, my hips thrusting into his making us moan and grunt until I accidentally lean too far back and hit the honk with my elbow. That ends our fun. I can see Mom at the kitchen window._

"_Do you think she can see us?" he asks worried, helping me in my seat._

"_I doubt."_

_Grinning, he leans over and kisses me again. "See you tomorrow."_

_When I step inside the house, Mom tells me that Dad thinks I'm part of a study group that's why I'm late every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening. These are practice nights for Edward._

_Yeah, Dad is trying to understand that the inevitable happened. I mean I've been friends with two boys since I was six. It was bound to happen one day—me ending up with one of them._

_._

_._

_._

_On the night of their last game of junior year—a home game, too—I beg Mom to talk sense into Dad. I want to go to the party. Edward is caught up in training so he doesn't exactly have time to come and promise he'll be a gentleman and that he'll bring me back unscathed. _

_She assures me he won't send a search party after me, or worse come to take me with the cruiser. _

_Sadly, the party isn't an option when the game ends. Our school has lost by many points._

_Edward's parents are out of town at some medical convention Carlisle was invited, so that's where we end up. It's just us, because Jazz managed to twist his ankle in__a bad fall before the first break._

_We grab sodas and some liquor. Only a little._

_We fall on his bed, shoulder by shoulder, glasses in hand._

"_Damn."_

"_There's always next year," I try to cheer him up._

"_Yeah. Only next year because then comes college. And yeah this is all fun and everything, but I still want to continue with music."_

"_Jeez. I just remembered we had to learn that song for the music class!" I shout._

"_What song?" He frowns._

"_You know? The teacher told us to learn our favorite song and play it for them?" I hint._

"_Oh, you're right! Well, you can play that one you played the first time we met. It was awesome!"_

_I smirk, but my cheeks still turn red. "And you can play…"_

"_Beside you," he whispers, placing our glasses on the nightstand before turning to me. His body covers me as he descends for a kiss._

_His wandering hands start feeling under my clothes._

It's happening!_ That's all I can think._

_It wouldn't be us if it wasn't awkward. _

_Edward not able to open my bra._

_Me fumbling with his belt._

_Our noses bumping when we lean for a kiss, our naked chests touching._

"_Are you sure, Bella? Because I am. Frankly, I've waited for this…since the beginning of the year."_

_I giggle nervously and nod._

_More fumbling. Our underwear joins the pile of clothes on the floor._

_He rummages in his drawer and comes out with a foil, smiling widely._

_All the things I've read in these magazines…I can't remember anything._

_My heart is beating wildly as Edward parts my legs and settles between them. One finger probes between my lower lips making me shiver, before he guides his dick inside me. He's stretching me and it burns. A lot. But I'm waiting for the fireworks I've heard that happen._

_And as if it wasn't hurting already, he seems to be sucked inside me as he pushes deeper and pain radiates from between my legs._

_Worried, he pulls away, touching my cheeks, trying to soothe me. I'm crying and I don't even care if I'm ruining this. I'm sure it's not supposed to be like this._

"_I'm so sorry," he mumbles, hugging me tightly._

"_I ruined the moment."_

"_Not exactly. I mean…" He catches my eye. "Don't laugh, but I already… you know."_

"_What?" I squeak. To embarrass me further as I slide out of the bed, I see a few drops of blood on his clean sheet. "Oh, my God!"_

_He clears his throat. "Maybe we should wait until we're actually really sure."_

"_I can't agree more." I nod, shrugging in one of his shirts and my panties before pulling him away from the bed and stripping it of the sheet. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Washing this!" In my haste, I knock the Coke glasses on the sheet. It makes Edward laugh._

"_Now there's a sound reason to put them in the hamper. I won't allow you to wash them!"_

"_But your mother will know!" I'm sure the blush will never leave my face._

"_You worry too much." _

_We both jump when the phone rings loudly._

"_I'll get that. I dare you to wash the sheets, Bella!" he yells over his shoulder as he runs downstairs._

_Feeling like shit, I stuff the bedding in the hamper and put a clean one on his bed. I sit on the edge of his bed wondering what the fuck just happened._

_We had sex._

_Definitely not._

_It wasn't sex._

_We just took care of our virginities._

_That sounds horrible._

"_Phew! It stinks of fried brain in here!" Edward jokes from the doorway._

_I throw him a small smile. "I'm trying to understand what just happened."_

"_Don't. I promise to give you better than this. I'll make you feel wonderful. Mark my words."_

"_Who was at the phone?" I ask. "Jazz? Is he okay?"_

"_It was your dad. He threatened to arrest me if you weren't home within ten minutes."_

"_Lucky I live only five minutes away."_

"_I'd like to forget what just happened. It's embarrassing as hell. I'll think of something and show you how it's really done."_

"_And you know that, how?"_

"_Jazz."_

"_Jazz?" I echo him, stumbling on the stairs on my way down._

_Edward catches me. "Yup."_

"_With Maria?" I ask disgusted._

"_Yup."_

"_Ew."_

_Laughing we get in the car, the horrid first time we just shared forgotten._

* * *

**He'll give her better, trust me. It was their first time and these are bound to be awkward and embarrassing. Right?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

On my last day of stay in Seattle, I spend it with Edward—locked in my hotel room.

He's surprised me a few days ago coming late at night to me saying he couldn't wait another minute to be around me without actually being with me.

I welcomed him in with open arms.

The first reunion was sweet and looked a lot like what our first time should have been.

But then…we christened every spot in my suite.

"Did you finish the last of the chicken wings?" he calls from the other room.

"Yeah, a few hours ago!" I call back, stretching on the bed.

Room service is awesome. We haven't left my room in three days. I did. Once. To finalize everything about my clip, but was back fast to my lover.

He wanders back to the bedroom with a chicken leg wrapped in tinfoil. "Ah, this is awesome!"

I grin, patting the spot next to me.

I'm trying very hard not to think of the plane I have to catch in seven hours.

"Come here. We need to make up for the time spent apart."

Chuckling he sprawls his long body on the bed, his head on my stomach. "What's going to happen now, Bella?"

"I promise to visit as often as I can." I stroke his hair.

"Have you thought of…moving back?"

"Now, yes."

"Will you?"

I shrug.

"At least consider this. Please. I can't live without you."

"You seem to have done a pretty good job all these years."

He sighs heavily. "Not now after I had you back for a whole month."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime…"

Edward disposes the bone, before going into our rapidly emptying box of condoms.

"Where?" He grins.

"How about the bed?" I suggest, laughing.

"Boooring, but it will do." He dives right between my legs, eating dessert.

I have no idea how I'll go on without him.

How did I make it through the days last time?

This round is more urgent for both of us, and when he lets go, the bedframe is bumping into the wall. I don't care.

I claw at his back as he moves faster and faster.

If possible, he's gotten better at this.

.

.

.

Because my departure will be under the paps' blitz, we have to say goodbye in my hotel room.

And we do, almost making me late.

Thankfully, Alice doesn't realize it.

Apparently she started her own complicated relationship with Jazz. It's still odd to see them together, but I'm getting used to it.

I shouldn't.

They'll be here, while we'll be in Los Angeles.

Edward gives me his baseball cap, stealing mine. This way we'll have something from the other.

Once at the airport, I stay close to Jimmy, head tucked in my chest as I walk to the check-in area.

_They're not here._

I take calming breath after calming breath.

It's not working, and I'm close to punching one of these paparazzi, but Alice urges me to move faster. That's kinda difficult. Everything hurts—deliciously so, but hurts nonetheless.

.

.

.

Back in my house in LA feels like I'm going crazy.

I try to go back to my life, but I can't remember what I used to do before my trip to Seattle.

What did I _do_?

I've been living in a maddening routine—home-studio-meetings-home.

A month later, there's still the odd article about Edward. They still haven't figured about his name or gotten their hands on more information about him. And I sure as hell didn't tell them anything.

We've been talking almost every day, as much as my crazy schedule allowed me.

"I've got great news for you!" Alice exclaims on one morning in December.

I'm still nursing my coffee. "Yeah?" I yawn.

"Yes. You get to spend Christmas home, in Seattle!" She squeals. I'm not sure if she's happy for me, or for her since she'll tag along and see Jasper.

"There has to be a catch!" I mutter, trying not to let it out how ridiculously happy I am.

"You will have a few concerts. Here's the list."

Obviously.

A few means three—in the park, at a party and…

"Black Mustang?" I shout, nearly dropping my mug.

"Apparently there's been a special request from the owners," she says dead serious.

"Really?"

"Yes. Must be loaded—these guys."

"What's the catch?"

"Why don't you call your boyfriend and find out? Jazzy had no idea when I called him last night."

I frown. This is so unlike Edward. Why would he do this?

But…we're going home!

I'm going to see him.

I could cry of happiness.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"_Last call, my man! You sure you don't wanna join us?" Edward asks Jazz._

"_Positive. You two have fun!" _

"_You're not doing this just to give us some alone time, are you?" I check, slapping Edward's hands as he throws a couple t-shirts in his suitcase. "Fold them, you idiot!"_

_He scowls at me but does as I said…wrongly. So I take pity on him and finish packing for him._

"_It's just for a week. I'll survive without you two."_

"_Ten days, Jazz," Edward reminds him._

"_I can't believe you didn't finish packing!" I mutter, whacking Edward in the head with his boxers. "We're leaving in an hour!"_

"_Chillax, woman!"_

"_He's right, Bella. You're girl. You pack a week before you have to go somewhere."_

"_And unpack a hundred times in the meantime only to pack the same things. I've seen you so don't deny it," Edward quips._

"_It's called being careful," I hiss._

"_Oh, shit!" He lunges to the nightstand, nearly ripping the drawer. A box flies in the suitcase. "We don't want to forget them."_

_My eyes widen and my whole body bursts in flames. I'm suddenly hyperaware of Jasper._

_To my horror, I feel a few tears sliding down my cheeks._

_I've never been this embarrassed._

"_Bella?" Edward asks confused, returning to my side. "Shit. You're crying? I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_Thankfully, Jazz picks on my feelings and excuses himself to see if Esme is done with breakfast. We've spent the night here—all of us. We didn't get much sleep but we had a great time. I'll miss Jasper when we'll be gone._

"_You're an asshole!" I slap Edward's shoulder lifelessly. "How could you do that?"_

"_What did I do?"_

"_You just rubbed it in his face that we'll…"_

"_Oh, ph-leaseee! That's why you're crying? You need to come with an instructions manual, Bella."_

_For that I whack him on the back with a magazine. "OW!"_

"_Stop being so insensitive," I sob._

"_Jesus. Can you stop crying? I swear…look, I'll apologize to Jazz. He doesn't care, though."_

"_You told him about that time?" I squeak out, crying harder in my hands._

"_Uh, he's my best friend. He told me about Maria."_

"_But I'm his friend too! Now I know why he didn't look me in eye for the past month! You're such an idiot, Edward."_

"_Alright, alright. Though, can you stop crying?" He pats my back awkwardly._

"_No, I can't! You should have realized I'm a lot more sensitive around this time of month! But you don't care."_

"'_course I care. Wait. What time?"_

"_ARGH!" I stomp out of his room, brushing my tears away. _

_I stop right outside the kitchen, scrubbing at my eyes in the mirror. My nose is red and my eyes are blotchy. Awesome._

"_Bella, sweetie! I prepared some sandwiches for the trip!" Esme tells me cheerfully._

_My calm façade drops and I burst in a fresh round of tears. I don't even know why I'm crying anymore._

"_What has my son done?" she inquires, rushing to my side. _

"_Do I have permission to kill him?" I try to joke._

"_Seriously, I said sorry, Bella!" The devil appears in the kitchen._

"_Edward Anthony! What have you done to the poor girl?"_

"_Don't say it!" I shout, turning to him. "It's between us, Mrs. Cullen," I explain quietly._

_She understands what's going on. I hope she does._

_Patting my cheek, she goes back to the counter to finish packing our food, battling Jasper when he wants to steal from our food._

"_You kids really need this trip. Just talk about whatever needs to be talked. And Edward? You have to understand that Bella will always be your best friend—that means you can talk about anything with her."_

_I'm so hoping he grasped what his mother just said._

* * *

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I want to thank whoever nominated me for fic of the week on www. tehlemonadestand .net. (just the out the spaces) Now, I want you to go and vote! There are only two more days left. Thank you.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

"I'm capable of carrying my own stuff, Jimmy!" I hiss, tugging at my backpack that is on his shoulder.

"Fine." He allows me to take it as we make our way through the SeaTac.

"So where do I drive you?"

"You can have my hotel room. I'm going home."

"Bella! How does it feel to be back home?" I turn instinctively upon hearing my name. That young reporter girl doesn't seem one to harass me so I answer her in a few words as we keep walking. She's really nice even thanking me and wishing me a Merry Christmas.

The second we reach the main area of the airport, we're accosted by flashes.

"I wish we could teleport from the plane to the car," I mutter.

"I'll let you know when I become a wizard," Jimmy jokes, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing his way through the sea of people.

We're close to the doors—only a few feet away from escaping the madness—when I see a familiar face.

Ripping myself from Jimmy's side and saying "_Fuck it!_" to the hysteria I'll create. I run into Edward's arms.

He catches me midway and hugs me tightly, burrowing his face into my hair.

"Bella!"

"Edward!" I sob.

He takes my face between his hands. "I love you, Bella. Please, don't leave me again."

He's not real.

Saying that…here.

But...

"I love you, too, Edward," I whisper, pressing my lips to his.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to get a move!" Jimmy.

_He's going to die_, a creepy voice says in my head.

_Soon_. I promise myself.

Taking Edward's hand, I let Jimmy lead the way out of the airport.

With the stream of photographers behind us. I feel sorry for ruining Alice's break.

"Plans for tonight?" I ask, leaning into his side.

"Besides escaping them?" Edward jabs a finger over his shoulder. I nod, laughing. "Cuddling with my girlfriend."

"The girlfriend agrees."

"The bodyguard says you better get your asses in the car. Pronto!" Jimmy is holding the door of the SUV open.

"Aye!" I salute him and dive inside. Edward is right behind me.

Once the door is closed, I snuggle in his arms, going back to the kissing Jimmy has interrupted.

"Your house, B?" Jimmy asks when he gets in the car.

"Mine," Edward tells him.

I nod in agreement. "I'll visit my parents tomorrow. It's late anyway."

It is—close to nine at night.

"Jazz is already at the hotel with Alice. Why didn't you come with her earlier?"

"She had some things to do here before my arrival. Besides I literally just finished recording the song with Benjamin…like five hours ago. They want to release it for Christmas." I shrug.

"Oh, that means you're tired," Edward says sadly.

"Not that tired." I wink.

"No, no. You need to sleep. We'll have time for each other…"

"I really want to stay. Do you believe me? I hate talking on the phone or via Skype. I want to be close like this all the time." I hug him tightly, sighing.

"Me too, Bella."

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_The moment we're on I-5 S, Edward puts down the top of the convertible car, turning the music up._

_I still can't believe he took his father's prized car._

"_What did you have to do for Carlisle to allow you to drive the Jaguar?"_

"_Get straight A's next year—all through senior year and not skip a day."_

"_Sounds easy."_

_Edward glances at me, licking his lips. "It's totally worth it to see you looking so sexy."_

_I try not to let it show how his words affect me. But the thing is I feel sexy._

_My hair flying in the wind, the sun beating on my face, having my boyfriend next to me. _

_It can't get better than this._

"_You know, I'm surprised our parents allowed this trip. I know they're open and everything, but we're still minors and…well, together."_

"_We never gave them a reason to doubt us, Bella."_

_The concert we're headed to is in San Francisco. It takes us two days to get there, but the ride is filled with fun times and lots of singing along with the radio._

_By the time we check in the hotel in San Francisco, our quarrel from his house is long forgotten. Also, the problem making me extra sensitive is gone as well._

"_So you wanna do some sightseeing?" I ask, coming out of the bathroom after a much needed shower__, __wearing__one of my summer dresses._

_Edward's on the bed—the only bed, just to make it clear—arm over his eyes._

_I pull at his leg. "Don't be lazy!"_

"_I'm tired, Bella. I drove for six hours today. Cut me some slack. We can do sightseeing tomorrow. Or the day after."_

"_Not even if I bribe you?" I moan._

_He raises his head to look at me amused, right in time to catch me rearranging my still developing boobs. Considering he's watching, I pushed the together throwing him a slow smile._

"_Jesus!" His head falls back. "Nah, I'm too tired even for that."_

"_You can't be serious!" I shout._

"_How about a compromise?"_

"_Big words there, Eddie."_

"_We watch TV now—whatever you want, then tomorrow we do some sightseeing before the concert."_

_That's it?_

_No hanky panky?_

_Pouting, I climb on the bed and snuggle into his side. He takes the remote control from the nightstand, but I steal it reminding him of his promise to allow me to choose. I keep clicking away, and even though something catches my eye I go further when he seems interested…until I find a chick flick. It's not that interesting, but oh well._

_Edward gives me a look before turning his head away and pressing his face between my boobs._

_I can't say either of us watched the movie._

_In the morning I wake in a wonderful way—small kisses on back. At some point before we went to bed, I took my dress off leaving me in only my panties. I was too tired to be embarrassed but now awake in daylight...I'm not sure it was a good idea._

"_Don't hide now," he complains when I coil under the blanket._

"_B-but I'm kinda naked."_

"_So?"_

"_It's not okay?"_

"_I plan on seeing you naked a lot on this trip."_

"_A lot?"_

"_Yep." Edward rolls me around pressing his lips to mine. "How about a little morning snack then sightseeing?"_

"_What kind of snack?" I ask suspiciously when his head disappears under the blanket. "Edward!" I squeak when he starts sucking at my nipples and one hand goes between my legs._

"_Mhmm. Tasty snack," he murmurs. _

_After that failed first time, all we've done is some heavy petting and sneaked kisses here and there. As much as we tried not to show this development in your friendship to Jasper, it happened—he saw us holding hands, or figured why we said we'd meet there wherever we were headed…but with a delay._

_This is different._

_We're alone, and he's going to uncharted territory._

_I've been expecting something like this, not like he was subtle or anything by throwing the box of condoms in the bag, but I'm not really ready now._

"_Edward," I whisper, pushing against his shoulder until his head appears from under the blanket. "Uh…what are you doing?"_

"_Having a Bella snack." He makes to duck back under the blanket, but I don't allow him._

"_Wait! I need to know what you want to do. I'm not… You're not going to…"_

"_Relax, girlfriend. We're just going to relieve some of the tension." This time he disappears under the blanket before I can stop him._

_Eventually, I relax under his skilled fingers and tongue, and even wrap a tentative hand around his hard shaft. I'm not exactly sure what to do and I feel silly rubbing him up and down, but his breath stutters against my neck where he's currently sucking. Encouraged by his little sounds and the buck of his hips, I keep tugging at his dick. His fingers pump furiously into me making my thighs quiver before all my muscles tense and I'm overcome by the most delicious feeling in the world—a warmth envelopes me making all my skin tingle. I go slack making him whimper._

_Oops. I guess I'm a cockblocker, but fuck__my life if I can continue rubbing him. I don't even feel my limbs._

_Edward takes matters in his own hands, grunting until I feel something warm and sticky on my leg._

"_Shit. I'm sorry," he gasps, falling next to me._

"_That was…wow… wonderful," I murmur, rolling around to touch his face._

"_Just wait until the real thing." He winks, pecking my lips._

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"…and in the middle of the bridge my voice is gone!" I exclaim, now laughing my ass off. "But I was so freaked."

"Did you eat something cold?" Edward asks, unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

"Eat, drink…stayed out with Ben who's a smoker. It was okay when we started recording," I insist. "All of a sudden, I get this choke-up thing."

"So you took a break or something?"

I give him an amused look, continuing to undress. It's funny how we're talking about my duet with Benjamin while getting undressed obviously headed to the much needed reunion.

"I drank a hot cappuccino and didn't talk for about two hours, then I was as good as new. The next day…well, that's another story."

"No voice at all," Edward concluded.

I'm so happy to have someone who understands me. He's a singer too, though not professional. He gets me. Unlike Alice who nearly killed me when she heard we had to cancel a concert.

"Anyway, after a long break, I was able to go back and finish recording the song."

"Oh! That means you just got better," he says concerned, coming closer and brushing my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Kinda. I'll be as good as new by the time I have my next concert—in five days." I narrow my eyes at him. "Which reminds me!" I jab my finger into his chest.

Edward gives me a huge smile, crashing me to his chest. "It will only be a few songs. Please. For me?"

"You're using the girlfriend for your pub's popularity!"

He mock gasps. "Never! Your face is so not on every available wall surrounding the pub or inside. Nope."

"Oh my God! You're so bad, Cullen!"

"Come on, I promise to do whatever you want. I know!" He winks at me. "We can sing one together. The owner and the most sought rockstar!"

I scowl at him.

"For the sake of the good ol' days."

"Hmm. If we get Jazz on the stage, too. Light in the Dark."

"You got it!" He nods, looking so exuberant, like a small child. "I promise not to make you shout…too much."

Suddenly, I'm hoisted in his arms and thrown on the bed where I bounce, giggling. He covers my body with his, peppering kisses all over me. I drag my blunt nails over his shoulders and back until I reach his tattoo. He mirrors my posture, his fingers tracing the same tattoo on my back.

When our eyes meet, I find my feelings reflected in his—memories, fun times, lust, love, firsts.

"I love you," I whisper, pressing my lips to his. "I missed so much. It hurt to be apart."

"I know. I know." He kisses me back slowly, savoring me.

With a force I had no idea I possessed, I roll us around until he's under me looking entertained. One of his long arms reaches for the drawer and pats around before coming out with a foil.

"I need you," he moans. "We'll take it slowly later."

Grinning, I rip the foil and cover his dick before settling above him and carefully guiding him inside.

Ah. How I missed having him stretch me.

Once he's in to the hilt, I press my hands to his stomach before starting our pace—slow at first, but gaining speed with every push and pull. Edward meets all my moves, his fingers digging in my ass cheeks, throwing his head back when I squeeze him.

After a few minutes, I grow tired and lean over him, licking his ear as he fucks me good. The sounds our joined bodies make bring me closer to my release. Edward bites on my shoulder when I come, squeezing him deep inside me.

He combs his fingers lazily through my hair as I tug the blanket over us.

"I hope Jasper's not coming home," I mumble sleepily.

"He's with Alice," he grumbles, yawning. "Night." With a kiss on my eye, the spot he finds handy when he turns to me, we go to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on tehlemonadestand. :)  
**

**Pictures in my group.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

"_Are you absolutely sure?" Edward asks for what feels like the hundred time._

"_YES!" I shout._

"_Just checking. You know this is…forever?"_

"_Yes!" I groan, growing annoyed by the minute. "If you have second thoughts then just say so!"_

"_Me? Pshh, Bella!"_

"_You're sooo scared!" I laugh, finally realizing why he is stalling._

"_I'm not!" _

"_Are too!"_

"_Am NOT!"_

"_Fine! Be petulant, but do me a favor and let's head inside the parlor." I open the door not giving him space to run away like a chicken._

"_Okay, maybe… Do you want lunch first?" he asks hurriedly, grabbing my wrist._

_We're effectively blocking the way in the shop._

_I tug him in after me, throwing him a glare. "I'll do it whether you want one or not."_

"_It was my idea!"_

"_Then man the fuck up and let's ask for the brochure to decide on something." I stride to the counter. "Hello!" I smile at the guy who's been watching us entertained._

"_Good morning!" he grins at us. "Welcome to George's Tattoo Parlor. I'm George, by the way."_

"_No shit?" I hear Edward muttering from behind me._

"_Hi, George! I'm Bella, and this is my friend, Edward."_

"_BOY-friend," he hisses, stepping closer and putting a hand on the small of my back._

"_Cave-man," I tease him, elbowing him in the ribs. "Can you show us some music related tattoo samples?" I ask George._

"_Sure thing." He doesn't move, eyeing us._

"_Today, man. We need to eat then get to the concert. You know? Morrison?" Edward prompts him._

_George sits straighter in his chair. "I was about to comment on your definitely underage selves, but you got yourself a deal. I don't see youngsters appreciating good music." _

"_This one introduced me to him since we were six. I never looked back." Edward points at me, affectionately._

"_Six?" George shouts in amazement, getting up. "Heck, I'm my own boss! You get them for free!"_

_I exchange a look with Edward. _

This is not good_, I tell him with my eyes._

Awesome!_ His green eyes are shining with mischief._

_For the next three hours we choose a tattoo then George does it for both of us while we take turns talking about our love for oldies._

"_Yeah, I always said I was born in the wrong generation," I comment. I'm currently straddling the chair while he works on my tat._

_We've decided to have them on the small of our backs. I pushed Edward to go first since he seems to be a cry baby. True, it stings a little but I can take it._

"_She's one of us!" he tells George proudly, taking my hand and squeezing. "What girl decides to take guitar lessons over ballet?"_

"_A very uncoordinated one," I mutter._

_Lately, I've become easily offended when he integrated me in the boys circle. He clearly knows and sees I'm a girl, but somehow he still sees me as one of the boys._

_I'll never understand the way a boy's mind works._

"_And she likes spiders," Edward continues unperturbed._

"_I don't like them! There's difference between being scared of them and not liking them!" I hiss._

"_Do you always get along so well?" George questions us, highly amused._

"_Can you tell?"_

"_Edward!" I moan. "Shut up!"_

_When my tattoo is finally done, we try paying at least half of the amount for the tattoos, but George refuses to take our money. They're smallish and nothing very complicated—a guitar framed by a nice design. We come to a compromise—next day we have to visit him and tell him about the concert. _

_Our next stop is lunch, which Edward insists on paying. He says it's like a date since we're sorta dating._

_Sorta, yeah, right._

_We walk on the bay and for the first time I actually feel like his girlfriend. Hand in hand we make our way to the concert's location. I buy soda for both us since he bought lunch._

_I groan quite loudly when I finally get to sit after so many hours of walking around._

"_Hurts?" he asks, ghosting a hand over my back._

"_Tingles, more accurately. Do you still have the brochure with the cleaning instructions?"_

"_Yep." He pats his backpack which is on his lap._

"_Gimmie."_

_Until the introducing band starts playing, we read carefully what we have to do once we get back to the hotel. I don't want to fumble late at night when we'll both be tired._

_At last, Van Morrison appears on the stage and I'm overcome with an urge to just squeal and act like a girl—a very happy one. Of course, Edward gives me a look but shakes his head and turns his attention to the stage. His arm is around my shoulder by now so I snuggle into him, allowing Van's soft voice to envelope me in calmness and love._

_One of us, or both of us, randomly sings along loudly or quietly. Edward sings the loudest along with everyone when 'Brown Eyed Girl' starts playing. I just smile into his shirt and hug him._

_Who would have thought a song could have such an impact on that scowling little boy?_

_We learn a few songs we didn't know, and make promises to check the albums as soon as we can._

_During a small break, while everyone claps for encore, we're having a moment._

"_Having fun?" he whispers in my ear._

"_You kidding? This is the best thing ever! I want to be here with you, always."_

_Edward smiles, leaning to kiss me. Just as our lips meet a new songs starts—the very song Edward praised to sing for our school thing and never did it because he thought it didn't sound well._

_But now._

_Now, with his forehead resting against mine, he sings softly._

_Way over on the railroad  
Tomorrow all the tippin' trucks will unload  
Every scrapbook stuck will glue  
And I'll stand beside you  
Beside you child_

_Tears spill down my eyes because I can see and feel what he's doing—he's telling me in his way that he loves me._

_And I do, too. God only knows how much._

_I can't wait for the song to end, I eat his words as I cover his mouth with mine, kissing him deeply._

"_Hotel," he murmurs, taking my hand and getting up._

_There will probably be only another song or something, but I can't wait to have him alone and show him just how much I love him._

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

I yawn as I pour coffee in two mugs. I can't wait to get back in bed where Edward is still sleeping all warm and squishy.

Alice had to wake me up less than half an hour ago freaking out about all the pictures and rumors I created with my reunion at the airport.

Like I give a fuck.

No, that's a lie.

I give a fuck.

I hope they don't find anything on Edward. I want to keep him away from my stupid star life. He doesn't deserve all that crap.

Yawning again, I make my way to his room, carefully balancing the mugs in my hands. It's hard to see through the dark hallway, especially when I'm blinded by tears from yawning every five seconds.

I deposit the mugs carefully on my nightstand before slinking back under the cover making Edward yelp and coil away. Giggling, I press my cold feet to his claves.

"FUCK!" he shouts, turning around looking angry. Only when he saw me, his expression softens. "Oh. I thought it was Jazz."

"I don't even wanna know!" I exclaim, burrowing my face in the pillow, laughing like crazy.

"He always finds funny ways to wake me up at ungodly hours. The sad thing is that Carla picks on the bad things."

"Oh, no! Poor baby!" I coo, turning to face him and peck his nose.

"Anyway," he yawns loudly, flopping on his back. "Why are we awake at…" He lifts his head to check the time. "Five in the morning?"

"It's five?" I moan. "I'll kill her."

"Oh, Alice called you."

"Yup. Apparently we created quite the hysteria last night."

"I'm curious what they say," he muses, tugging me until I'm on top of him. "Why are you dressed?"

"Because I made coffee while I talked with Alice. Besides, it's freaking Alaskan cold in here!"

"Yeah, the downside of living in an apartment complex. When one fucker doesn't pay the landlord, we all suffer. They cut the heat last week. I've actually been sleeping back home, but I wanted to spend the night here with you."

"Sucks. Can't you two afford a small house or something?" I wonder, tugging the blanket better around us.

"We have other methods of heat, but they're expensive. And a house? We're almost thirty, Bella. I think it's time we settle—with our girlfriends or something. Not together."

I press my face into his neck, not showing him how sad that makes me.

"I've been thinking…last night."

"While you were in la-la-land?"

"Actually, I think I dreamt of it," he jokes.

"Yeah?" I prompt him, kissing behind his ear.

"I want to move with you to LA. That is if you'll have me."

"Are you serious now?" I shout in surprise, sitting up.

His eyes zero on my exposed breasts. Then he finally drags them to my face. "Yep. Are you cold?" He laughs, covering my boobs with his hands. The feeling of his calloused over my pebbled nipples is like any other. "Round Two?"

"You're moving in with me!" I exclaim, crashing him to me and kissing everywhere I can reach. "When?"

"When you return home, I go with you."

"I love you so freaking much!"

* * *

**So Edward's moving to LA. Good choice? Bad choice?  
**

**You will find out in due time why Bella fled. :)**

**The tattoos...in my group. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

We drag our asses out of the bed a couple hours later.

Sex, coffee and Edward—the best things in the morning.

A shower is out of question considering there's no heat so once we roll out of the blanket, we jump in our clothes ready to go somewhere warm.

Bundled up in winter clothes, we make our way to his car unnoticed thankfully.

"Yours?" Edward asks, taking my hand over the console.

"If it's okay with you. Mom won't be so understanding this time around."

He groans, catching my eye. "Your dad had the talk with me after you left."

"Sorry?" I'm shocked, and slightly amused.

"Not the birds and bees. The other talk…about me making an honest woman out of you."

"And what did you do?" I wonder, knowing how scared of Dad he can get.

"I told him the ball is in your court." He throws me a grin.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. I reminded him how I asked you all those years ago when you saved me from the bad spider. Now you just have to answer." He beams at me, kissing my hand.

"To quote Jazz, that wasn't a real proposal."

Edward laughs, a little nervously. "Yeah, well… Let's take it easy. One day at a time, okay?"

"Sure. Just so you know, whenever you're ready…I am." I shrug.

When he pulls in front of my house, we're both smiling and the air between us seems lighter. I step out of the car and wait for him to join me, but he doesn't, so I knock on the window. He rolls it down, frowning at me.

I frown back. "Get your ass out!"

"Oh, you want me there. I thought I'd go home…"

"No, you're not escaping this, Cullen!"

"Bossy, bossy, Swan."

I show him my middle finger which makes both of us laugh. We walk toward what used to be my house for eighteen years; his arm over my shoulders.

The door opens before we reach it.

"Bella!" Mom shouts, coming out in only her pajamas and a flimsy robe to greet me.

"Hi." I hug her back. "I arrived late last night so…"

"Don't worry. Come on inside. Hello, hon." She greets Edward as I make my way inside.

"Renee. We didn't wake you I hope," he checks worried.

"No, hon. I was catching up with news about my daughter."

I whirl around. "What did you say?"

"It's all over the Internet, sweetie."

I stroll to the living room where I find the laptop and Dad. He's awake early. It's barely nine.

"Hey, Dad!" I walk over and kiss his head. "What are you reading?"

"Apparently my daughter has a torrid affair with some beardy guy and they had a dramatic reunion last night at the airport," he tells me seriously.

"I told you to keep an eye on that daughter of yours," Edward quips in joining us.

"Yes, the daughter has stupid moments," I mutter, walking to Edward and wrapping my arms around him. "But blame him. If he hadn't surprised me there…"

"Sure, blame the innocent!" he gasps.

"Also," Dad says louder. "They're wondering about Benjamin left all alone in Los Angeles and you here with your affair."

"Ben?" I burst in laughter. "Ben's… uh, he'll be more interested in my affair so to speak. But what do they know?" I wave to the laptop. "Close that thing. It's full of crap."

"True. I have the source to hear the real story." He closes the lid of the laptop then leans back in the armchair.

That's how Mom brings us breakfast and another coffee, while I tell them about what I've done in the past month. I call them whenever I get some free time, but never talk enough. Mom's always eager to hear about the freshest gossip from Hollywood, and I always disappoint her when I tell her I still haven't met some actor she loves. It's not like we have VIP meetings left and right, or that the streets of LA are filled with actors and singers. It's not exactly like that.

Dad is concerned about my relationship with Edward, and through a look we decide to break the news to them.

"We're moving in together," I blurt out, effectively cutting off Dad's rambling about my lifestyle and being away for so long, rarely coming here to see Edward…

"You're moving back?" Mom shouts in excitement, clapping.

"Eh, no. He's moving down there with me," I explain.

Cue shouting.

"I thought you'd appreciate my effort in quitting my job here to move there with Bella. I'll be close to her, we'll have a relationship for real and I'll take care of her," Edward points out slightly annoyed. "Whatever you say, I will still go."

"I'm not stopping you!" Dad snaps at him. "Just think of what you're doing."

"We'll be together, Dad! I miss him so much, and this is not… I never believed in long-distance relationships. Since I bumped into Edward last month, I've been willing to give a try to what I always thought was a failure. Apparently it works, but I miss him too much. It was his decision to move in with me."

"Fine!" Dad raises his arms above his head. "Just don't come crying to me when that life becomes too much for him and you break up."

"I can't move here! All my life is there!" I shout, feeling tears threatening to spill out my eyes. "Why can't you be supportive?"

"Sweetie," Mom says gently. "Your father is just worried about how your life will influence your relationship. We all know what these paparazzi can be like."

"I can take care of myself," Edward mutters. "I'm ready to face that madness and much more. I love Bella!"

I hug him, pressing my face to his shoulder to conceal my tears. It would have been too nice for my parents to be supportive. They accepted me going away to pursue my dream, but now when I want my boyfriend there with me...no, that's not okay.

His declaration softens my parents and soon we're all getting along as if that shouting contest didn't take place. Talk about dysfunctional families.

When Mom mentions lunch, we decline and say we have to stop by at Esme's. I make a feeble promise of returning later or the next day, still not sure about the sleeping arrangements. True, I still have my hotel room, but I'm sick of hotels.

After a little thinking, we decide to take the car to his house, even though it's five minutes away.

Here we're greeted in the same warm way, with hugs and kisses. Carla seems to be the most excited one, jumping around and hugging me every five minutes. Edward scowls at her, mumbling about being deserted and that she'll miss him soon. Which leads us to telling his parents about the plan. They're a lot more supportive than mine, even asking if he needs help with packing or money for the ticket.

It's about then when Carla stops talking to Edward. I guess she feels abandoned. He's been around for all her life and now suddenly he'll be gone, only visiting. I understand her.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_Once back at the hotel in San Francisco, things get awkward. _

_I kept imagining us shedding clothes before getting in bed and making love only for us to stand in the dark room staring at the bed._

"_Let's shower first, and clean the tattoos," I suggest on a shaky voice._

"_Good thinking." Edward runs a hand through his hair before heading to the bathroom and flipping the light on. "We're getting undressed?" he calls over his shoulder._

"_Unless you mastered a way to wash with your clothes on…"_

"_Not yet!" He laughs. "Geez. I've no idea why I'm nervous."_

_I arrive in the bathroom to see his shirt on the floor and Edward stretched to twist the knobs for the right temperature in the tub. I place my hand on his back just above the bandaged spot. "It's how the first time should be."_

"_I was an asshole on that night. I can't believe we did it…I mean…we didn't do much aside from taking care of our virginities."_

"_Ouch. That sounds harsh!"_

"_It is!" He turns around frowning ta me. "I just slid in you then…came like an idiot."_

"_It's not like I felt wonderful or anything. I thought we agreed to forget about that. Just think of this: tonight it will be magical."_

"_Right. Unless I ruin it again."_

"_You won't," I say gently, rising on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Now, lose the pants."_

"_Aye, ma'am!"_

_There will be time for us to undress each other…in the future when we'll be more confident. Now, it's just undressing ourselves, stealing glances at every new piece of revealed skin from the other. Edward hooks his thumbs in the elastic band of his boxers and tugs down as I twist my arms back to work on my bra. While he's busy ogling my boobs, I step out of my panties._

_Now what?_

_He takes my hand bringing me closer and kissing me slowly, before helping me in the tub._

"_Wait. Peel that off my back." I stop him._

_After I take his bandage off too, we're both in the tub facing each other._

"_So did you enjoy today?"_

"_Are you kidding?" I shift in the tub, unsure where to place my legs until Edward puts my feet on his thighs grinning. "You?"_

"_It was fun. You were right, you know. I was a little afraid…at the tattoo parlor."_

"_A little?" I gasp. "You nearly pissed yourself!"_

"_Oh, shut up, Swan."_

_Eventually, with easy conversation, the tension between us disappears and after we wash each other, paying extra attention to the tattoos, we get out. Not bothering with a towel, I just dry myself before I take Edward's hand and lead him to the bed._

"_I'm not sure what to do," he murmurs, pushing my hair away from my shoulder, kissing the skin he finds there. "I want you to tell me, to guide me if I do something wrong."_

"_I will," I promise. "Same with you."_

_He nods, looking a lot more relaxed as he tilts my head so he can kiss me. As we get more worked up, he pushes me on the bed climbing on top of me. I can feel him heavy on my thigh._

_His hands are caressing my arms, breasts, sides until they reach my ass which he lifts up and shoves a pillow under the small of my back. Next, he grabs a condom and I know this time will be a lot better. I smile to encourage him when he catches my eye. As he rips the foil and rolls the rubber on his dick, I trace his tensed jaw with one finger and touch his quivering stomach muscles with my other hand. It's funny how they contract under my touch._

_Edward lets a gush of air out, swallowing audibly before shifting between my opened legs. The head bumps into my sensitive clit and I moan. His fingers play a little with me before he slips inside, grunting loudly, his eyes squeezed shut._

_I hiss at the new feeling of being so stretched. My fingers, or his, have been the only thing there—except from that night a couple months ago._

"_I need a minute. You need to relax," he mumbles, resting his forehead against mine. "Please, Bella."_

"_I am relaxed."_

"_Unggg!" He sighs loudly as he pulls almost all the way out only to push back excruciatingly slow. "Yessss!"_

_I buck my hips making him curse loudly, but I like the feeling so I do it again, and again, and again. Edward plants his hands on either side of my head, gaining speed and his curses getting more explicit by the minute._

_The wonderful sensation of climbing that high envelopes me and I'm aware it's going to be much better than last night. But the thing is that I don't get to reach that peak—Edward suddenly falls on top of me, breathing hard, his hips still jerking erratically until he fully stops._

"_Nooo!" I whine, squishing one of my hands between us and rubbing my clit. He stares at me with wide eyes, but I have no time to be embarrassed because I'm coming. I shout his name as I slump on the bed, grinning like crazy._

* * *

**That was better, huh?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

_In the morning I wake first and it takes me a bit to remember the previous night. With a huge smile on my face I turn to Edward only to find him flopped on his stomach snoring away. _

_My eyes trace his smooth milky white back peppered with freckles, lingering on the bandage then his ass. The blanket is covering just half of his round, perfect ass. I can't help but stare._

_Mhmm._

_But when I roll on my side to touch him, I become aware of my muscles aching; my pussy is in pain._

_Maybe another bath is in order. Or a very warm shower._

_With that thought in mind, I slide out of the bed slowly as not to disturb him before making my way to the bathroom._

_Our clothes from yesterday are still on the floor and I smile at the nice memories that invade my brain._

_After my shower, I wrap myself in a towel and pad back to the room, expecting to find Edward awake, but no. He's just turned facing my empty side, hugging my pillow and sleeping deeply. _

_We can't have this. _

_I want to do more sightseeing today._

_I grab his ankle and tug, but nothing happens. Sheesh. He's too strong. So I resolve to what I hope it will help—I tickle his sole._

_He jerks away, squeaking, coiling up becoming a human ball._

_He's still sleeping._

"_Seriously?" I mutter, climbing on the bed and trying to peel the blanket off him. It's around him and I can't do much. "I hope you're not awake having fun right now."_

_He's really asleep, because I don't get a response. I try to wake him another way. Stopping in front of him, I start kissing his face, his hands, what I can see out of the blanket, and slowly he arouses uncoiling and yawning. His beautiful green eyes open and he smiles even though sleep is clearly still written all over his face._

"_Snuggle time?" he murmurs._

"_Wakey time." I peck his lips._

"_No," he mumbles, hugging me to him. Frowning, he glances down. "Why are you in a towel?"_

"_I took a shower. You should, too. Then we can get breakfast and start the day. So many places we have to see. I want to take the tram today!" I say giddily._

"_Or we can just stay here in bed all day and snooze."_

"_Edward!" I whine._

"_Not ready to wake up. Too early."_

"_Actually, it's ten."_

"_Too early," he insists, turning on his other side._

"_Get your lazy adorable ass out of the bed!" I push against his back._

"_My ass is adorable? Geez. Exactly what every guy wants to hear in the morning."_

"_What?" I ask, confused, pressing my chest to his arm so I can see his face._

"_You just don't call a guy adorable or cute—any part of him."_

_I kiss him quickly. "Okay. Get your manly ass out of the bed."_

"_Sexy will do," he whispers, chuckling._

"_We don't want your ego growing." I realize the mistake as soon as the words leave my mouth._

"_Something else is growing."_

_Thankfully, he's locked in the bathroom quickly after his cheeky comeback._

_While he's washing up, I get dressed for the day and make the mandatory call home. I tell Mom to let Esme know that Edward's okay too, and that he'll call later._

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

The first days back in Seattle are spent at Edward's house or mine, having family moments.

I go out with Alice once to buy presents and within the next few hours everyone knows what've been up to. I'm used to this, and I truly hope Edward will get used to it. Because they'll harass him.

The example of it happens on the evening of my concert at Black Mustang.

I arrive early to spend some time with my boyfriend and run over the schedule, planning for the last song to be a trio one—we used to sing that when we were in high school.

Jane can't keep up with the sudden influx of people and Edward goes to help her leaving me alone with Jazz to choose the song. We're in the middle of arguing about the best song that will work for tonight when Edward bursts into the room, kicking a chair. He looks really angry.

"What's the matter, bud?" Jazz asks worried, looking at our friend.

"There was a fucking reporter and Jane can't seem to pick left from right tonight! I wanted to punch her when she nodded at that woman telling her how _the guy over there is her boyfriend_. That was me, by the way—stunned into place."

"Don't mind them," I tell him, not looking up from the papers on the table. "They just love to stir things up."

"So you don't care about it?" he asks me annoyed.

"No. I mean, it was bound to come out sooner or later. Come on, Edward. They know about you. Did Jane say your name?" I check, glancing at him.

"No."

"See? You're still safe."

By the time I have to start the short concert—it will be a few of my songs then another two, one with Edward and one with both of them. If they haven't figured out much about him, they will now.

When I step on the dimly lit stage, I'm shocked to see so many people in the relatively small pub. I stop where the spotlight illuminates the chair and my guitar, which I pick up.

"Hello!" I say in greeting as I take my seat. "We'll start with something slow—_My Love_."

My guys from the band are at the drums and piano.

_My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.  
You were searching for relief._

_You gave it all,_  
_Gave into the call._  
_You took a chance and_  
_You took a fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully,_  
_Loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor,_  
_You did it for me._

_Today you will sleep away_  
_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)_  
_You gave me all_  
_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

I'm absolutely sure Edward has figured by now that most of my songs are influenced by our relationship.

I can see him with the corner of my eye at the edge of the stage looking with adoration at me. I smile at him, continuing the song.

Since I want to keep my voice as it is and don't make some mistake, the next song is a ballade again—_Underneath Your Clothes_.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you_  
_I forgot the smart ways to lie_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm running out of reasons to cry_  
_When the friends are gone_  
_When the party's over_  
_We will still belong to each other_

Edward's lust-filled eyes follow my movements on the stage.

It feels surreal to sing in my hometown, in our pub—my songs. Once the song comes to an end, I clear my throat getting overwhelmed.

I've told my band that I'll go with the flow tonight so they should be prepared. After asking what anyone would like to hear, I pick two of their choices.

One is a cover, I've sung too many times in high school and the other is one of my newest songs. Deciding to leave the cover to the end to have a place where to introduce them with my surprise, I opt to sing _We Are_. Apparently I cannot stay away from rock. Most of my songs are loud and hard for the vocal chords.

_What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone_

_You keep watching from your picket fence_  
_You keep talking but it makes no sense_  
_You say we're not responsible_  
_But we are, we are_  
_You wash your hands and come out clean_  
_Fail to recognize the enemies within_  
_You say we're not responsible_  
_But we are, we are, we are, we are_

Once this one is done, which I'm thankful everyone sang with me, I fetch my drink from the piano. Also, I switch guitars and let my boys know what we're doing next.

"I Love Rock 'N' Roll!" I shout in the microphone returning to the front of the stage. "I want to hear you all! Loudly!"

I catch Jazz making the universal rock on gesture and I show him my thumb up before I prop the microphone on the stand and get ready for the best song ever.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_  
_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
_I love rock and roll_  
_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Yeaaawww! _

At some point, I'm not sure who's singing louder me or the public. I can hear Jane's voice over everyone's; she's closer to the stage, bobbing her head in time with the music.

I love the enthusiasm. Not only from my friends, but from everyone present, as well. It's not every day I get such an awesome crowd.

"And nooow!" I say loudly once I'm done with the song, taking a huge breathe of air. "Now, I want to sing a couple songs with my best friends from high school. We had a band back then and used to play here in this pub. Light in the Dark—you might have heard of it." I see only a few that know what I'm talking about. "Anyway, please welcome Jazz and Eddie!" I especially chose the nicknames to keep their identities away from the press.

Jazz is the first to arrive next to me bowing and waving. "Yes, that's it! The owners are singing with the pretty Rock Chick!" He laughs as many recognize them now. Edward stops next to me grinning. "We'd like to present you a cheerful song! I hope most of you will recognize it!"

After a lot of bickering I've caved and now we're singing what Jazz chose. I love the song, but there are surely others more catchy and fun than this.

_If I told you things I did before, told you how I used to be  
Would you go along with someone like me  
If you knew my story word for word, had all of my history  
Would you go along with someone like me_

_I did before and had my share, it didn't lead nowhere_  
_I would go along with someone like you_  
_It doesn't matter what you did, who you were hanging with_  
_We could stick around and see this night through_

_And we don't care about the young folks_  
_Talking 'bout the young style_  
_And we don't care about the old folks_  
_Talking 'bout the old style too_

_And we don't care about our own faults_  
_Talking 'bout our own style_  
_All we care about is talking_  
_Talking only me and you_

"That was _Young Folks_ by Peter Bjorn and John if you didn't know," I say as we finish. "Next one and the last one for tonight is a beautiful song. Eddie here will accompany me." I take his hand, bringing him closer, tucking our joined hands behind his back.

_I have my own life  
And I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door_

_Lovers forever_  
_Face to face_  
_My city or mountains_  
_Stay with me stay_  
_I need you to love me_  
_I need you today_  
_Give to me your leather_  
_Take from me_  
_My lace_

_You in the moonlight_  
_With your sleepy eyes_  
_Could you ever love a man like me_  
_And you were right_  
_When I walked into your house_  
_I knew I'd never want to leave_  
_Sometimes I'm a strong man_  
_Sometimes cold and scared_  
_And sometimes I cry_  
_But that time I saw you_  
_I knew with you to light my nights_  
_Somehow I'd get by_

We stay close together as we sing—as close as we can with the guitars hanging from our necks.

The last few lyrics keep me from jumping Edward right there. The look in his eyes is a promise for later.

_Lovers forever  
Face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me  
My lace  
Take from me  
My lace  
Take from me  
My lace_

Turning to face the crowd—hoping they didn't pick on the feelings we just shared—I start introducing my boys: Liam at the piano and Chris at the drums. Liam helps with the guitar too when there's no piano needed.

Because I don't shy away from interacting with my fans, once we wrap everything, I head to the bar where some patrons lingered.

Jimmy is close by and Edward is hovering too but I plop on a tall chair and tell Jane to bring me a beer—the less cold the better. I love talking with people, especially when they're down to earth and no looking at me as if I have three heads.

Eventually, we decide to call it a night.

"Want to come to the hotel with me? I have to go over the park concert with Ali in the morning," I tell Edward as we bundle up for outside.

"Okay. If you're sure." He shrugs, tugging the beanie over his eyes.

"Good. You can call your parents from the car. Jimmy promised to pull behind the pub."

We make our way out, hand in hand, having already said our goodnights to our friends. I open the back door but instead of find the black SUV—which is there somewhere, I can see the top of it—we're accosted by flashes.

"Fuck," I hiss, dropping my hand but the damage is done.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist and we make our way to the car. I can see Jimmy trying to reach us, but quickly goes back behind the wheel.

We sort of jump in the back and Edward barely gets the door shut when Jimmy starts the car, honking loudly to get everyone out of the way.

"This is beyond crazy, Bella," Edward mumbles.

"Well, welcome to my life!" I lean forward. "The hotel, Jimmy." He nods, and I settle back in the seat.

While Edward calls his parents to let them know we're not going back there, I stare out the window wondering if my parents are right.

_Is Edward ready for this?_

_Is our love strong enough to keep us together through this madness?_

Only time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

Over the following days I try my best to keep a low profile. Every magazine is crazy about finding out more about my mysterious man.

_We know he goes as Eddie, so the best guess if that he's real name is Edward._ From that sentence they've written an article about people named like that and the meaning of the name.

Edward's mostly amused by this, but soon they'll know more. It's just a matter of time.

I spend Christmas Day surrounded by family—both our families, even Jasper's—all together at the Cullens' place. Carla is still upset with her brother, and apparently with me too. The only one she's talking to is Jazz. The charade _I'm mad at you because you're leaving_ disappears when she opens her present from her brother, a much desired DVD collection of books adaptions. She hugs him and apologizes for not speaking with him for almost a week.

On the second day of Christmas is my concert in the park. I'll have it easy. After speaking with the organizer and some of the other singers, I decide on only four songs, maybe five with an encore. On the night of New Year's Eve comes that private party. Alice knows these aren't my thing, but I know this guy and we've been friends for years.

Jacob Black is the son of the mayor so yeah, I couldn't say no.

I talk to him a day before the party and he suggests me to bring my friends, when I hint at Jazz and Edward joining me. Alice and Jimmy will be there no matter what so it feels natural to bring my best friend and boyfriend along.

"That's what you're wearing?" Edward asks from his spot on the sofa in my suite at the hotel.

"Uh, yeah." I tug at the elastic over my boobs then continue sticking hairpin into my up-do. It's getting on my nerves. I hold one side up and the other starts falling apart. I'm close to destroying what took Alice half an hour to do. She's left me to finish the easy task of fixing my hairstyle. It's not easy, I'm telling you.

"That's too… There's too much skin, Bella!" he exclaims, coming to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "But I promise to be a good sport and let you go like this."

"Let me go like this? It's not an option! I'm wearing this!" I say amused.

"Just hear me out. You can wear this if you do something for me." He licks my neck, his fingers bundling up the hem of the dress.

Uh huh.

"We don't have time."

"Just be quiet. There's always time for sex. Put your hands on the mirror and bend a little."

He lifts the skirt of my dress and puts it high on my waist, pushes my panties aside then I can see through the mirror as he unzips his pants and pulls his dick out. Much to my amusement he takes a condom from his back pocket and once covered, he slips inside me. I moan loudly, my fingers trying in a futile attempt to claw at the mirror for leverage.

It is quick and dirty and everything I need. Also, once we're done I have a sound reason to release my hair from the up-do. It's fallen apart during the romp.

Alice has a short hysteric moment when she sees my hair down and a huge hickey on my neck, but Jazz manages to calm her before we get in the car.

At the party, I introduce Edward and Jazz to Jacob, telling them about we met in Los Angeles and how this friendship began, how we were happy to learn that we shared the hometown and how later after we've told our parents separately about each other, both our dads said they knew each other. That piece of information has been mind-blowing.

I've had no idea Dad knew the Mayor.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_Our stay in San Francisco is something I don't take for granted._

_How can I?_

_I'm aware that this isn't likely to happen again, not any time soon. Edward understands it, too, because after a lot of pleading from me soon he's the one dragging me out to visit and stuff. Two days before we have to head back home, he wakes me at the crack of dawn telling me we're checking out._

_Still sleepy I ask if the parents called or something, but he shakes his head and smiles, telling me we're going to Los Angeles. It's close and he says it will be a shame not to visit since we're a few miles away._

_I'm not sure about this, but go with it._

_The problem that we don't notice until late that night after driving to LA, visiting and having fun is that both our cell phones have died. And just because we're lazy asses and don't go to the car to get the chargers, we suffer the consequences when in the morning we decide to be responsible and charge the phones._

_Both our moms yell and make us come home early. Apparently, they have called the hotel we were supposed to be checked in San Francisco, but obviously we were long gone._

_When we arrive back home, we're grounded and not allowed to talk to each other until school starts. But we're smart and use Jazz as our wingman. He's willing, too. Like he has a choice._

_The new school year brings a new student and everyone is buzzing with this news. I don't get to see the new girl until lunch._

_Edward and I are talking about the band project. It's been something we decided to do over the summer. Being grounded in the summer, in such a heat…yeah it damaged our brains. We want to have a band—the three of us. We even have songs penned down. The only missing thing is the location._

_Who'd allow a bunch of teenagers to sing in a club?_

"_There he is! Over here, man!" Edward exclaims when he spots Jazz walking in the cafeteria. He's with a tiny blonde girl, dressed in all black, black eyeliner making her blue eyes pop, leather bracelets on her wrist. If that's the new girl, I'm already best friends with her._

_Jazz comes over after buying lunch. The blonde girl is a step behind him, pocketing her cash._

"_Hey, guys! Just met Jane. She's new here and apparently the newbie is not that interesting to the fuckers around here."_

"_Hi, Jane!" I wave. "I'm Bella. This is Edward."_

_She seems to relax under my eyes, before she takes a seat next to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm so happy there are normal people around here."_

_I grin. "We're as normal as we can be," I promise._

_I become aware that Edward and Jazz are having some soundless conversation. It looks like Edward is nodding to Jane with his chin as in prompting Jazz to do something to which our friend shakes his head looking embarrassed. We both feel guilty for abandoning Jazz for some private time, but we're not good matchmakers. If he likes Jane, they'll end up together._

_So to come to Jasper's aid, I step on my boyfriend's foot, narrowing my eyes at him._

"_Oh, I already like you!" Jane exclaims._

"_They're such boys," I mumble, rolling my eyes and turning to face her._

_It surprises me how quick I befriend her. I'm not good around other girls. I like to be around boys, I get them and they get me. Jane is different, though. She is like the missing part of our group._

_She tells us about her dad moving here when he divorced her skanky mom—these are her words. Her dad bought a pub and is planning on restoring it and making good money out of it. The three of us get starry eyed at the mention of the pub which makes her laugh at our expressions._

_Edward tells her about our plan to sing in a club or pub or some place. She promises to talk with her dad but it most likely will be a go considering she plays the guitar, too._

_From that moment on three becomes four._

_After a couple months, Jane gets the guts to come out to us, and we don't bat an eye. So what? To each their own. She jokes that Edward has motivated her to do it just to stop him from pestering poor Jazz to ask her out._

_Her dad, Marcus, is down with the kids and accepts to have us play at his pub. He even pays us. Though, there's a rule—no drinking alcohol. We respect that because we love what we're doing._

_It takes a while for all our parents to accept it, but once they meet Marcus they see we're not going to be sold to the Mafia or something._

_In the first week after winter break when we return to school, the principal has a surprise for us seniors. As we make our way to the gym, I can hear everyone guessing what he has planned for us._

_Most of our fellow seniors are wishing for a free day which is unlikely, others think he's going to talk to us about prom, but I know what's going on. I've heard the Math teacher saying something about a Sex-Ed project._

"_Where's boyfriend?" Jazz whispers in my ear._

"_No idea. Didn't see him since we arrived this morning," I answer._

"_Looking for Edward?" Jane asks, giggling. We both nod. "Last I saw him was in Math which is my second class of the day. He's probably hiding from the new teacher."_

"_Why? He seems pretty cool. I can't say I miss the old cow that decided to retire in the middle of the school year!" I mutter._

"_Well, from the moment he called our names and saw Edward…" Jane giggles some more. "He gave him a look. You know what I'm talking about? Cleary he has no idea that teachers shouldn't look like that at students."_

"_Oh gosh! I missed the fun!" Now I really wish I switched my Spanish to Math so I could share with Edward._

"_He's coming," Jazz hisses to us._

_True, my boyfriend scurries toward us, looking anxiously over his shoulder. He slumps in the chair next to me, sighing in relief. "Hey." He leans to kiss my cheek._

"_You okay?" I check, trying to keep the amusement from my voice._

"_The new dude that is supposed to teach math gave me the look then tried to keep me after class because he was impressed with my knowledge of logarithms."_

"_Whoa! Really?" I catch Jane's eye, and she puts her face on her palms, giggling like mad. _

"_You knew?" Edward gasps. "And you're not in the least worried about me?"_

_The principal starts talking, so I drop my voice and lean closer to Edward. "Why should I be worried? You don't plan on leaving me for him, do you?"_

_He rolls his eyes. "If I go missing, you just know that the Math teacher kidnapped me."_

_The principal speaks louder, his eyes on us. Oops. We fall quiet and try paying attention to his rambling._

_Soon I tune him out as boyfriend starts kissing down my neck and I scratch his forearm the way__he likes._

"_I guess they don't like dolls and want to make one of their own," I hear Jazz saying loudly._

_It makes me snap out of my Edward induced haze and focus on my surroundings. Everyone is standing and slowly making their way to the front of the room._

"_What's going on?" Edward seems to be just as out of it as me._

_Laughing both Jane and Jazz tell us to go to the principal. We'll know when we get there._

_Curious we make our way there, with them behind us. On the way to the front of the room I see people—couples—with dolls in their hands._

_Holy shit!_

_Not that kind of project in Sex-Ed. _

_Why?_

"_Name?" the principal asks when we arrive in front of him._

"_Swan," I tell him fearfully. Why does he want to know that?_

_I see he has everyone paired up and I share a horrified look with Edward. The principal taps another name I can't see because of the pen. "Whitlock."_

"_Sir?" Edward says on a pleading voice. "Uh, I'm…with Bella. Swan—" He points to me when the principal looks bored at him. "—do you think maybe…is it possible for us to be paired? Cullen it's my name."_

_After a few seconds, the miracle happens and instead of Jasper's name, the principal writes Edward's name next to mine. We're instructed to pick a doll and the using book then move along. I can hear him muttering something about hoping this experience will make us ponder on being careful. _

_We leave the gym and decide to wait for our friends outside. There are other seniors juggling with their dolls. Most of them don't seem to know how to turn the doll on._

_Edward leans against the school building, keeping the doll in his hand, holding it around the waist…like it's some simple toy._

"_Be careful with that. We're being graded," I warn him as I dig in the bag they gave me for the book. I can see a lot of stuff for the baby doll._

"_It's not on," he mutters, twisting his hand. Somehow he must have turned it on without realizing because when he makes the wild hand gesture the doll's head hits the school wall the parking lot is filled with loud cries from our doll._

"_Shit! Shut up," he mutters, stuffing the doll in his jacket. It seems to cry louder._

"_Edward!" I shout in between amusement and despair. "That's like a real baby! You're suffocating it."_

"_I'm not. Shush, you stupid thing." He holds it tighter against him, under the jacket glaring at everyone that looks at us in shock._

"_Edward," I coax him. "Give me the doll."_

_The second he opens the jacket two things happen. We gasp in shock at its red face and Jazz appears next to us with Jane._

"_Don't kill it, dude!" Jazz yells._

"_I'm not," Edward mutters passing me the doll._

_Once it's in my arms I'm not sure what to do with it. I feel silly to hold it as a real baby, but that seems to do the trick. Once it quieted, some of our fellow seniors come closer to ask how we turned it on—to which we don't have an answer. Edward must have pushed some button._

_In the book it says one of the parents should be with the baby at all times. There's even a carry-on and one of these marsupial bags that go around the shoulders. _

_I have gym and it's out of question for me to take the doll, so worried he'd really kill the doll, I put it in that bag that is strapped over Edward's chest. He promises to be careful._

_Some aren't as lucky as us, and both parents have gym at the same time. So there are a bunch of crying babies on the benches…until Coach whistles loudly and makes one of the owners of the dolls to stay with it. Obviously all the girls scatter away._

_It's going to be a long week._

* * *

**Let the fun begin, huh?_  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

"Just act natural. Don't make eye contact," I remind Edward as Jimmy pulls the car in front of the doors at the airport.

"I got it, Bella," he groans exasperated.

"I don't want you to get overwhelmed." I caress his cheek. "Come on, deep breath and out of the car."

"I think the pep talk is for her!" Jimmy jokes making me glare at him before opening my door.

Whew.

There's no one around—no paparazzi, I mean.

"Coast is clear!" I say cheerfully, jerking my head for Edward to come out.

He slides out of the car, then takes our stuff from the trunk. I have his guitar case and my backpack while he and Jimmy have the heavy bags. They get a cart when we step in the airport so we can move faster toward the check-in.

We turn a few heads on our way but no one actually comes to us or anything. I see a few taking pictures, but I can't do much about that.

Once on the plane, I sink low on my seat and sigh in relief. There never are many people flying first class and they're well-mannered. They rarely come to ask for a picture or an autograph, but that's probably because they're used to traveling with celebrities.

"You okay?" I lean into Edward who's staring out the window with a faraway look on his face.

"Yeah," he mumbles not turning to me.

"No second thoughts?" I check.

That makes him turn to look at me surprised. "No way! I'm just…I'll miss them."

"I miss them every day."

He sighs. "Yeah. Being away from family and friends will be bearable having my girl next to me."

I grin, kissing him softly. "I'm still waiting to wake up from this dream. You're coming home with me!"

"It's not a dream, Bella." He tucks me to his side and we wait for the plane to fill with people then take off.

The welcoming party in Los Angeles is nothing I'm not used to, but Edward is trying not to gawk at them—failing miserably.

Outside the airport is Paul, my other bodyguard. We're not really friends. He's too stiff and uptight. Jimmy is my teddy bear.

"Got yourself a prize I see," Paul comments keeping the door open for me.

I gasp and turn to stare at him. "Was that joke? Quick, let me write down the day!"

He rolls his eyes, thrusting his hand out for Edward. "Paul Adams."

"Uh, Edward Cullen."

"Shhh!" I hiss, slapping my hand over Edward's mouth but the damage is done. "Fuck!" I can see the reports scribbling away and departing. They got what they wanted. "Dammit, Edward."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah," I mutter, getting in the car. "I'm trying to keep you away from this and you go and shout your name!"

"I didn't mean it. I forgot about them. Who's this Paul anyway?" he asks, closing the door behind him.

"My other bodyguard."

"Are you upset?" he whispers once we're all in the car and heading to my house.

"Not exactly, but I'm not thrilled either. All I can hope is that they forget about us soon. How's Rose? Maybe her baby being born will take them off my back?" I wonder, staring at Paul.

"She still has another month," he answers, catching my eye in the mirror.

"Bummer."

"And you'll be busy with recording the new album," Jimmy reminds me. "Then promoting it."

I want to bang my head against something hard. "Oh, well. Join the dark side," I tell Edward amused.

"We can do this."

"Yes," I agree, snuggling into him.

When Paul parks in front of my house I get a feeling it's really going to be home, now that I have Edward by my side.

Emmett, my neighbor, is outside walking his dog.

"Bellissima is home!" he hollers.

"A little louder. I'm afraid the people down the street didn't hear!" I tease him, crouching to greet his dog who runs to me. "Hey, Wrinkly! Who's a good boy? Yes."

"Oh, so you brought the mysterious guy with you. It must be serious." I wish Emmett would know when to shut up.

I get up and take Edward's hand. "Yeah, this is Edward. Baby, this is Emmett, my neighbor."

"Emmett McCarty?" Edward asks on a high voice, glancing at me.

"The one and only." I nod, crouching again when Wrinkly wants more love from me. I adore Emmett's dog. I've told him I'll steal him.

There's a possibility for Wrinkly to live with me for a while once Rose gives birth to their first baby. I can't wait.

Emmett used to be an actor, now he's a director, and his wife is quickly becoming America's sweetheart. Even though she's heavily pregnant she still looks gorgeous.

While Edward shakes hands with my neighbor, I head to the front door. I can see why my boyfriend is fanboying over Emmett. He is known from some SF movie series.

Is fanboying even a word?

It should be.

Girls fangirl, so boys should fanboy.

Shrugging, I step inside my house. Ah, it's good to be back.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_After school we head to my house._

_Edward looks cute with the baby doll on his chest, but I can see the terrified look in his eyes._

_I doubt any senior is thrilled about this project._

_It's funny until a point when the doll starts acting like a real baby—crying, changing color, pooping, smelling. Ung._

_I walk ahead to the front door, clutching my school bag and the supplies for the baby._

"_Mom, I'm home! Don't freak out, but Edward's gonna be around more than usual. We're having a baby!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Holy shit._

_Why is my dad home?_

_Edward cowers behind me. "Bad choice of words," he hisses in my ear._

"_What have you done to my daughter?" Dad shouts storming out of the kitchen, his mustache twitching. His eyes widen when he sees Edward holding the doll, then his eyes narrow at me._

"_It's a doll!" I yell before he can lash out on me. "It's a stupid project for Sex-Ed."_

"_Oh." He relaxes visibly. "Way to give your old man a heart attack."_

"_Sorry. Where's Mom?"_

"_Still at work. Apparently kindergarten kids get grounded too." He laughs._

"_Wow. Anyway, we'll be upstairs trying to figure out what to do with this thing," I say, tugging Edward after me up the stairs._

"_With the door open!" Dad shouts after me._

"_Like I'd let him do that with this thing around. I'm not planning on having babies. Ever!"_

"_Sucks, 'cause I want a few. Five?"_

"_If you weren't holding the doll, I'd hurt you!"_

_He kisses the doll's head. "You're a life saver. I shall name it Miracle."_

"_Let's read the user's book first and see how we can realize if it's a boy or a girl."_

"_Miracle is the name."_

_Attached to the manual is a list of things we have to do. It says we're having a boy so I point that to Edward who is inspecting a piece of paper that has fallen from the bag._

"_What's that?"_

"_A birth certificate… We have to fill it out."_

"_So we need to find a suitable name, not Miracle."_

_He pouts, thumbing through the manual. "Whoa! It drinks!"_

"_He," I mutter._

"_Uh?" Edward looks at me questioningly._

"_He eats. The doll is a he."_

"_Oh, right." He nods. "Hey, what about EJ?"_

"_I'm not a fan of that but fine." I shrug. "We need to find a name by tomorrow so EJ it is."_

_He goes to my desk and starts writing on the birth certificate. "DONE!"_

_As if__on cue the doll starts crying loudly._

"_Well done, asshole."_

"_This is crazy," he mumbles._

_With the user__manual next to us we try to figure out how to make EJ shut up. Edward fills the bottle with tap water and brings it to me. I stick it in EJ's mouth and he seems to quiet for a moment only to start wailing louder the next._

"_Maybe he needs a change?" Edward suggests._

"_Be my guest." I gesture to the bag._

_It turns out that's what he needed, because now he's quiet and on my bed. We're at my desk trying to do our Math homework._

_While I'm thinking of how to solve the complicated problems, EJ's birth certificate catches my eye. _

_Nice. Edward wrote both our names hyphenated. _

"_They should have married us first," I grumble to myself._

"_If you want to take this seriously I know just the thing!"_

"_I was joking!" I hiss, feeling flustered at the mention of marriage._

"_We can buy those mood rings. You know? They change color and shit."_

"_Uh, okay?" I shrug._

"_Awesome. I'll do it." He grins. "Listen, this thing at page 135. Do you__know how to do it?"_

_I stare at him incredulously. He wants us sorta married one moment and then he asks me about school. _

"_I think we should call Jazz. He's the math genius."_

"_Yeah, but I bet he's busy with his own kid."_

_I scowl in the direction of my bed. "Want to go out? Buy the rings and clear our heads? Maybe after a walk math will look easier," I suggest._

"_We have to take EJ with us?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Can't we abuse of the grandparents?" Edward laughs, making me choke on my spit._

"_Do you want Dad to shoot you? He just needs a sound reason, baby."_

_Shrugging and smiling bashfully, Edward grabs the doll making it shriek then bounds out of the room. "Chief, do you mind keeping an eye on our kid? We're going to buy rings!"_

_I bang my head against the desk._

* * *

**They're crazy, right? I've never had such a project or similar one in school, so everything is from guessing, watching movie or reading in other fics.  
**

**PS: Have you seen the new DiorRob pics? September can't come fast enough!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

Edward's first day in Los Angeles is probably not how he dreamt it would go, but he's the one who has told me to wake him when I have to go.

It's barely seven in the morning when I get a phone call from Alice telling me to meet with Stu—the producer. He can have me over between eight and noon. I know from experience that if I'm one minute late he will bring someone else in his office, but I can't be too upset. He's amazing at his job.

So on my way to Stu's place, I have Grumpy Edward next to me, sucking from his tall Starbucks coffee—courtesy of Jimmy—and an Agitated Jimmy, talking non-stop in his hands-free.

Once parked in front of Stu's house, Jimmy turns to me. "I can't stay. I need to go to Heidi." He makes a face. "So, call me if you need anything."

I nod. "Sure. Come on, Grumpy." I pull Edward after me.

I know that Jimmy won't leave me unless something is really wrong at home—his home. It's admirable how he can juggle between being my bodyguard and having a family. His wife gave birth to a baby girl just last summer. Since then, Heidi became his everything. Rationally, Heidi is probably the only thing keeping them together. I've told him to just divorce that bitch, but he's afraid to lose his precious daughter.

I don't bother knocking on Stu's door, stepping inside like in my house. The ground floor is reserved for his music and the upstairs holds his life.

"Good morning!" The customary long-legged bleach blonde greets me getting up from her desk.

"Hello. Is Stu in his office?" I ask, idly wondering for how long he really keeps these girls. Every time I come over it's a new one.

"Yes, but I have to announce him… Uh, Bella Swan, right?" she ask timidly.

Wonderful. This one is really new.

"I usually go right in, but sure, call him." I wave her off, going to sit on the couch. Edward sits next to me, looking around in awe.

Everything Stu ever won is on the walls including pictures of him and the ones he helped. For me this is old news, but I remember I was just as awe-struck as Edward the first time I met Stu.

"Uh, Miss Swan, you can go."

_No shit?_

I throw her a smile then turn to Edward. "If you want you can stay here, or you can come in with me." I shrug.

He follows, mumbling about how boring this is.

"Well, my life is pretty boring," I say amused, opening Stu's office door.

"I'm going to keep you entertained if you are bored!" Stu sings, having heard my comment.

"Great! I can't wait. By the way, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Stu, my producer." I introduce them, awkwardly moving my hand between them.

All too soon I'm buried in papers with Stu about my schedule for the next few months.

Can I take back my words about being bored?

Being cooped up in a studio recording 24/7 won't be fun. Next will come promoting during the summer. Fun…not really.

.

.

.

Over the following weeks we find a routine that works excellently.

Edward either comes with me to the studio, or not —he always talks with Jazz or Jane about managing the pub. He keeps the books and I'm impressed. I remember him disliking figures.

When I'm done at the studio, we have dinner somewhere or if I'm not really tired we head to some small band's concert or a bar. Of course, we always have tail as Edward loves to call the paparazzi. They have managed to figure out a lot about him, but we don't care. They're backing off considering we don't fuel their stories.

The first time they've caught us kissing, Jasper called next day cheering on Edward for sharing spit with a celebrity. I've grabbed the phone from my boyfriend and chided Jazz reminding him that Alice is almost as important as me. He's had a comeback, obviously, but let go of it soon.

I'm having a late night now, because it won't be me until I decide to change the lyrics while I'm recording the song. So everyone is at home, while I'm on the floor in the recoding room surrounded by sheets of paper.

"I have coffee!" a sweet voice floats in the room.

Raising my head I see Edward in the other room through the glass wall and wave him over, too lazy to grab the microphone and tell him to do so.

"Hi, love!" he says cheerfully, stepping into my room.

"Hey." I sit up on my knees and lean over my papers to kiss him. "You didn't have to come here."

"You know it's close to midnight, right?"

"And I'm nowhere near done," I mumble.

"Good."

I give him a dubious look, but he winks and opens the backpack—junk food, pillows, blankets, soda cans, beer bottles.

"You're insane!" I laugh, throwing myself at him.

"But you still love me."

"Duh! Crazy man." I kiss him softly. "Thank you. Want to help me?"

"Write the song?" He looks surprised.

"Re-write it," I correct him.

"Sure."

We make a nest in the corner of the room and start working on the song troubling me. He gives me awesome ideas and in no time I have the re-mastered song penciled down. I'll have to work on the melody with my boys in the morning—which is in a few hours.

So on common agreement, we move to the other room in the plush chairs and doze off until the studio's door bursts open to reveal two anxious looking Paul and Jimmy. I can see somewhere behind them my band and Alice.

Once they make sure I'm okay and I explain that we crashed here, I'm allowed to start a new day of recording.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

"_How's it going?" Jazz asks cheerfully the next morning._

_We just got out of Edward's car. We're both tired—after much pleading from me, Dad installed a cot in my room for Edward. That stupid doll kept crying on and on and on._

_Boyfriend has stopped me right on time from committing homicide, er…dollicide? Whatever._

"_You're too fucking cheerful," Edward comments, grabbing the reason of our sleepless night and thrusting it into my hands, before taking our bags from the car._

_Jazz lifts a shoulder. "Yeah well. I was off daddy duty last night. Jane is going to pass it up today. Wish me luck."_

"_Oh, you're the separated kind of parents?" I snort, holding the sucker to EJ's mouth with my palm. I wish it can suffocate…he won't cry then. _

"_Well, we're the married kind," Edward mutters, pointing to the mood ring on his finger. _

_It has been funny as hell when he slapped my hand so he could put the ring on my finger yesterday. When we got back to my house, we've declared loudly that we're now married. My parents freaked, only to realize we're joking._

_As Dad has pointed out yesterday I've been full of humorless jokes._

_Jazz gawks at Edward's finger then at mine and sputters out nonsensical words._

"_Chill, dude! We're not actually married! Like…duh!"_

_Since I share my first class with Jazz, and we're both stuck with the dolls, it's fun. He finally understands that the rings are a joke. Well, for me they're not, but I won't let that show._

_Edward is still my best friend and that immature little kid I met when I was six, but something has changed…and it keeps changing every day. I don't just love him._

_No._

_I'm in love with him._

_And this scares the shit out of me._

_During lunch, the principal comes to collect the birth certificates to which Edward asks when we're getting them back._

"_You know, EJ must have some identification," he adds seriously._

_The principal looks at him as if he's crazy and passes to get the certificate from Jane's hands._

"_I advise you not to get too close with the doll, Mr. Cullen. You'll have to separate from it at the end of the week," he reminds Edward before walking away._

"_It! IT? EJ is an__it? You stupid fucker!" my boyfriend hisses, shaking his fist at the principal. "Don't mind that idiot," he whispers to the doll._

"_Are you okay, man?" Jazz asks concerned. "That's a freaking doll!"_

"_EJ is not an it!" _

"_Oookay!" Jazz raises his hands in surrender. _

_That's how possessive Edward makes an appearance. I take EJ as a project, but he takes it seriously. Too seriously._

_For a few nights we sleep in our separate houses and he wants to keep the doll—I'm all for it, but he calls me to tell EJ goodnight which I find really fucking odd, but I do it._

_We're a day away from ending this madness. Edward has scribbled on pieces of paper about what he's done with the doll, and I have the mission to type them out on the computer. I try not to look surprised at some things._

_He's currently on my bed writing at his English homework. EJ is on his carrier at the foot of the bed and if I'm not mistaken he's cooing._

_Mind-fuck._

_I've done most of the things he has written here—changed the doll, gave it a bath, fed it, played with it, but not…murdering it…not like it hasn't passed my mind. Though, Edward seems very attached to it._

"_You almost killed EJ? HOW?" I shriek._

"_Yes," Edward answers mournfully. "I slept with him and nearly killed him when I turned in my sleep." _

"_Oh!" I nod. "I can't write this."_

"'_course you can. Say I was an irresponsible parent."_

"_We're going to lose points. Nothing happened," I conclude._

"_Anyway, you should do something with EJ alone. I've watched movies with him."_

_I stare at him wondering if he's lost his mind. "I'll give him a bath later…and I'll keep him here tonight…sleep with him." I cringe. "I promise not to kill him."_

_My plan goes smoothly, and while I'm carrying EJ from the bathroom back to my room I find Mom in the doorway of their bedroom smiling at me._

"_What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious._

_Her smile widens. "I'm just imagining you in some years…like that with Edward and your baby."_

"_WHAT?" I shriek, feeling my head draining of blood._

"_Oh, sweetie, I can see you love each other. This is not just a high school fling. You two go deep having been best friends first."_

"_Mom…"_

"_Good night, Bella."_

_I scurry to my room, dressing the doll automatically._

_I guess it's about this time when I make a solid plan of fleeing once high school is over._

_This is getting to be too much for me. This relationship…as much as I love Edward it scares me to get trapped from such a young age. _

_I'm still dreaming to become a rock star._


	17. Chapter 17

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

_The doll project goes okay until Friday—the last day._

_I've been running late when Edward has come to pick me up, and the second he parked in the school's lot I've kissed his cheek and rushed out. He's been late too, of course, but neither of us realized we were missing something until our third class of the day._

_I bump into him on my way to Math class, which he has just left. We're talking about what I should expect from the test when I hear a loud baby cry from behind me. Jazz is juggling with Cleo—his baby._

"_Holy shit!" both Edward and I shout before we rush out of school to his car._

_It's too late._

_The principal is next to Edward's car, his hands behind his back staring into the backseat. _

_I share a panicked look with my boyfriend as we make our way slowly to the principal who has turned to us._

"_You were doing so well," he mumbles disappointedly._

_Edward takes EJ from the car—poor doll is all red. I don't understand how it changes color but whatever._

"_We're really sorry," he apologizes. "We were in such a hurry this morning."_

"_And to think that the prize was a guaranteed spot in the desired college."_

"_Aw, but sir!" Edward protests softly. _

_During lunch we're moody and upset at how stupid we can be. The classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled so the principal can finalize our project._

_I scribble on the blank page at the end of the project, talking about EJ's last day with us._

_Jane and Jazz are trying to convince us everything is going to be okay, but I don't believe them. I know our mistake is huge._

_When it's time to get our grades and hand in the dolls, we're the only sorrowful ones—we know how hard we've worked to get a good grade and how involved we've gotten__._

_Oh, well._

_The moment our names are called, we walk to the principal with our heads down. I'm holding EJ, and Edward has the bag._

"_Ah, my favorite family! I've been watching you two closely all week."_

_I give a faint smile as I place the baby in the cardboard box where there are already a dozen dolls. Edward hands the principal our project, placing the bag next to the others._

"_I have no idea why you look like someone died, but you two have done an amazing job. I rarely see such conscientious students. Just wait so I can look over this then I'll let you know the grade." He starts shuffling through the pages of our project as I bite my thumb and Edward stuffs his hands in his pockets._

"_Perfect!" the principal exclaims, making us jump startled. "What happened earlier…can't take enough points to make you lose the first place. We'll meet in my office whenever you decide what college you want to attend. I'm keeping my promise on making sure you get where you want."_

"_You mean…we won?" Edward asks in shock._

"_There are only a handful of students left, and I know they didn't do half as good as you. Well done!"_

"_Whoa!" I exclaim, clapping and throwing my arms around Edward. He hugs me back, steering me back to our seats._

"_So you lost?" Jazz comments, throwing his arm over the back of my chair, looking expectative at me, then at Edward._

"_Yeah, sucks. We were disqualified for the car thing." Edward shrugs._

_I bite my cheek to keep from smiling._

"_Whaaat?" Jazz shouts, getting up. "SIR, they have to win!" He points to us. _

_I tug him back down, making him fall to the floor when he misses the chair. "Shhh! Can't you take a joke, dude?"_

"_Oh, it was a joke?__!__ Then you won!" He grins widely showing us his teeth. "Awesome!" He leans over me and bumps Edward's fist, then high fives me._

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

Once recording the new album is over, the preparations for my tour begin. Edward states loudly that he'll accompany me to the end of the world so our journey begins with San Francisco.

So many beautiful memories tie us to this city…and there's no time to remember them as we should. From the moment we arrive, I'm busy talking with backstage staff, I rehearse for a while then decide to go back to the hotel and take a nap.

Edward's lounged on the bed, talking with his little sister on the laptop. I snuggle next to him and say hi to her before kissing my boyfriend and going to take a shower. When I return, he has moved the laptop on the table and is waiting for me with his hands behind his head, whistling.

"Have a little time for me?"

My heart clenches at his words. I'm sure he's meant it in a well natured way, but I know I'm a bitch. In the past three months, I barely saw him. We live in the same house, and I can't find time to talk to him, let alone anything else. The few times we actually did something were hurried and focused on the need to release the pent up frustration.

"I'm sorry," I mumble and dive under the blanket. "Whoa!" I squeak in surprise when I find him naked.

"Too much?" he checks, suddenly looking worried.

"I could use the distraction." I smile, rolling on top of him and kissing him deeply.

"Slow this time," he murmurs, threading his fingers through my hair as he rolls us around. "I want to cherish you, Bella."

I bite back my comeback: _there's no time_.

I throw caution to the wind and in that moment I don't even care if our time together will make me late for the concert.

Edward truly cherishes me, not leaving a part of my body not touched or kissed, and when he actually slides inside me it's like the first time—slow, sweet, full of love.

Two hours later, we hurry out the hotel toward the location of my concert. Alice is right behind me, shouting for oversleeping. Edward scowls at her for waking us. I'm in the middle and understand both of them.

Sadly, this is only the beginning. Ten cities in the States, a few cities in Latin America, a few important capitals in Europe, and back home.

In between my concerts, I try to visit around with Edward, but we both get tired of being ambushed the second we step out of the hotel, so there's not much sightseeing done. He spends most of his time around Jimmy or Paul, while I stay with Alice and my band, rehearsing and planning the next concert. It's always crazy and tiring, now more than usual.

Edward is a good sport and always tells me to do my thing, because we'll find time for us. I have no idea when that will be.

We're in Paris when his birthday comes, and thankfully I have a free day, so I take him to a nice restaurant. We have a pleasant time until we have to return to the hotel—walking at my insistences. I should have known doing something romantic doesn't go hand in hand with being a celebrity.

Jimmy is a few steps behind us, as we walk ahead, talking and holding hands. It's nice.

A few streets away from our hotel, we pass a loud group of people. I don't think anything of it, but the next day there's a picture of us in the papers.

Alice advises me to just get out with it and come clean, telling the world I'm dating Edward. Like they haven't realized it yet, but I guess everyone needs reassurance, especially when it comes to us—well known people.

On our stay in London she arranges for an interview with both of us. My poor boyfriend is a mass of nerves. I promise him he doesn't have to answer anything he doesn't feel comfortable with. The interviewer has a photographer with him and he takes a few pictures of us, before we start answering questions. I've no idea where Alice found this guy, but if every interviewer was this nice, I'd love to meet with them more often.

A week later, just as we arrive back home, for my last concert in Los Angeles, the interview appears in the magazine. On the cover is a picture of both of us hugging and smiling with the quote "YES, WE'RE DATING!" under it.

The story starts a snowball of bullshit that seems to grow by the hour. It irritates the fuck out of me, and Edward's close to calling OK! to ask them how they can publish such crap. I pacify him before he stirs it even worse, by explaining that this is actually my life.

"Sometimes, I have to check the gossip rags before I get out of the house…just to know what orgy I took part in the night before when obviously I was at home, most likely alone," I tell him, shrugging. "I wish I could tell you that it gets better."

"Fuck, woman! But this is utter shit!" He throws the magazine away, his face turning a darker shade of red at how angry he is. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them we're dating. I mean, seriously. I was just fucking helping Alice with her bag, already carrying our backpack!"

"Edward, calm down, baby. They're not worth to get an aneurism. Just forget about it."

He glowers, stomping to the coffee maker and banging around while he makes the magic liquid.

I slump in my chair, letting my head fall on the table.

Our story came out yesterday, and overnight it became much more complicated than it actually is. And that's only because Edward is a gentleman and offered at the airport to help Alice with her oversized bag.

That, and Alice must hate me for letting herself in my house while I was sleeping and putting fresh copies of these rags on the kitchen table. She knows I hate them.

I'm not ready for my last concert—to face all the questions about my relationship.

Thankfully, by the time I have to leave, we both put the lies behind and are in a heated argument over Emmett and Rosalie's dog. Wrinkly is staying with us since he's not good around their baby. Edward loves dogs, but not this one in particular considering he found his favorite pair of socks chewed up and to top it all, there was pee in his shoes.

In the end, we agree that Wrinkly stays, but we'll have to take him out, which we kinda forgot in the morning being caught up in the gossip rags.

Because I'm home, I can sing all my duets with the actual people not with the tape. It's always different than any other place when I sing in LA, and I end up adding five more songs at the encore. Of course, by the time I finally stop and thank everyone, retreating backstage my voice is so hoarse you'd say I had lots of cold water.

When we get home, I crash face first on my bed. Edward has managed to convince Alice he'll take care of me, and apparently he's keeping his promise. While I fight off sleep, I hear him banging around in the kitchen.

Eventually he returns, jerking me from my dozing off.

"I made tea," he says with a smile, placing my cup on the nightstand.

"Thanks," I mumble, getting up and propping my back against the pillows, yawning.

"If you're tired you can sleep then I'll make you another tea."

"You're too good to me."

"Bella, this tour has taken a toll on you. We just returned to the States and your body is still on Europe time. I know mine is."

"You're right," I agree. "Help me take my clothes off?"

Chuckling, comes on my side and lifts my shirt, kissing my tummy and up my breasts, to my collarbone. Deftly, he unclasps my bra letting it fall to the floor before he takes my pants off, leaving me in my panties. At least, they're nice boy-shorts, the kind he loves to see on me.

I get under the blanket and watch him undress before he joins me. Sleep takes me the second my head rests on his shoulder.

* * *

**It's tough for Edward, and it gets worse. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

For one of my new songs I decide on a special video.

Alice offers to help me in the search of a male to star in the video, which turns out disastrous. She brings all kinds of people, but eventually I find this new young thug who's also a model for Calvin Klein. Yes, he looks fabulous, but I don't care. I have my own man-toy at home.

Or had.

He's back home in Seattle for three days now when some problems appeared with the books of the pub.

A week after I decide to hire Thomas to star in my video, we're in the restricted area in the park, shooting scenes. He's a little camera shy not being used to this, telling me he usually just poses for the camera.

"Don't mind them. Act natural." I wave him off, on a break. "Really, think like this: what we're doing has to look real so don't mind the cameras and the people around us."

"Uh, easy to say, hard to do."

I roll my eyes, tilting his head so I can see his eyes. "We can practice now."

He nods, and I smile.

"Good. So here's the thing I want. We walk around holding hands and suddenly you lean for a kiss, then I push your face away and walk ahead."

"And you want me to chase you or something?" He looks confused.

"Uh, not exactly, but now that you mentioned it, sounds like a good idea." I nod, beaming at him.

A few tries later, the scenes works perfectly. We wrap up for the day and reconfirm the schedule for the next day.

Edward returns late at night after a couple days. Next day when I arrive home, he is watching TV and eating pizza. I snuggle into his side and take a slice form him, gratefully.

"Busy day?" he asks, hugging me tightly.

"You can say that. Filming videos is always tiring. At least this Tom guy catches very quickly on what I want from him."

"Good. What is it about?" Edward wonders.

"It's a break-up song, actually a post break-up song. She's over him and remembers how horrible it was then and how good it is now single," I explain. "You know the song—_You Had Me_. I sang it a couple times during the tour."

"Oh, that one. It's a nice one."

"Yes, it is." I grin, pecking his mouth. "What have you done today?"

"Not much."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing at all. Truth to be said, I just woke up half an hour ago to that stupid dog licking me."

"What a life," I grumble making him laugh.

"Do you ever catch a break?"

"Sometimes. I mean, just wait until I'm done with this video. I'll be all yours then. We can sleep-in and do anything you want all day."

"Awesome! I'll start making plans."

My face falls at the prospect of visiting around, and he laughs.

"They don't involve leaving the house."

"Oh, that kind of plans. Count me in!"

"Oh, I will be in. A lot." He winks and twists my nose with his greasy fingers. "Now eat up. You'll need the energy. Do you want more ketchup?"

"Yep. Whoa! Not all the tube!" I shout when he pours tons over my slice.

We spend the rest of the evening finishing the pizza and watching movies.

The whole week is the same, with the exception of a couple days ago—on Thursday—when Edward visits me at the filming location. We spend lunch break in my trailer. I don't even care that the make-up artist will chide me for ruining her artwork. It's nice to have this experience off the list. Hot wicked sex in the trailer—check.

Though now, on Saturday, we should be wrapping up, but the director got an idea of another beginning for the video. We're at the park again and he wants me and Tom looking more like a couple, but at the same time not. Confusing much. Yeah, he lost me at the "look in love but actually hate his guts for being too controlling and possessive."

I'm a few feet away with Tom, going over what the director wants, seeing if we can work with that.

Unaware of the cameras rolling, I lean against a tree trunk—the way I see the scene going—and he leans over me, propping himself on a hand close to my head. He leans closer, nudging my legs apart with his knee, invading my personal space. I frown at him and Tom seems to be concentrating hard.

"Now I'm going to kiss you?"

"Not the lips…try my neck. That shows possessiveness." Edward always kisses my neck. "And put a hand on my hip."

He does as I instruct him, and it's apparently what the director wants, because he comes running to us, grinning from ear to ear.

As I raise my head to see him dash toward us, I see a man who doesn't seem to be part of the crew with a professional camera. When he sees me looking, he turns on his heel and disappears.

"Fuck!" I hiss. Then I start screeching for everyone who can hear to find him. I know what he just caught on his camera. It will look like something else.

The sad thing is that no one finds the man and a whole week passes before the much dreaded pictures appear on the cover of OK! magazine.

I haven't mentioned the incident to anyone, and I regret it now.

I trudge my way in the kitchen, on a gloomy morning after a night filled with waking each other up for more. Living with Edward is the best decision I ever took.

"Fucking amazing!" he snaps at me as I appear in the kitchen.

"What?" I ask in surprise, heading straight to my coffee.

"This! Were you planning on telling me? Seriously? You could have told me nicely that you got bored of me."

"What are you talking about? I can't ever get bored of you! What brought this on?"

"You have no clue? Let me refresh your memory!" He throws the magazine on the counter.

There's an article that has many pictures—not only the tree ones, others too. I guess he followed us around because even on the coffee breaks at that small café he managed to catch us in such positions that look like something else.

And the title? Fuck, it's so long it takes both pages.

**Is our Rock Chick cheating on her man-meat? It appears that her co-star—Thomas, a model for underwear—weaseled his way in between them. Damn, they look cozy!**

"You don't actually believe that crap, do you?" I shout at him.

"I'd like not to, but everything points to that, Bella. You coming home late and tired…not wanting to do anything…"

"Because I was tired after filming the whole day! And we did find time for us."

"Which worries me. Who knows what kind of diseases you gave me!"

My palm connects with his cheek. Hard. "Take that back! NOW!" I scream.

I can't believe he just insulted me like that.

"I've seen you around this Thomas, and the way you talk about him… I've been such an idiot."

"Edward, please. Don't pay them any mind! This shit happens to every celebrity at some point in their life! _Please_!"

"I know it's real."

"Really?" I look surprised at him.

"You gave me a lot of clues without knowing, and who knows how many before?"

I feel tears of anger threatening to escape my eyes. I bite my tongue because I'm afraid I'll make some embarrassing sound if I open my mouth.

"I'm out of here! You make me regret bumping into you last winter! You're such a whore! This business has changed you so much."

"No, it hasn't! It's still me! You're an asshole for calling me names!"

"You weren't such a bitch in high school!"

"EDWARD!"

"I'm leaving." He storms out of the room. I glare at the magazine as I hear him thumping in my…_no, our_…_no, my_ bedroom.

No.

I can't allow him to leave.

I make my legs move too late. He's already back in the hallway with his suitcase and guitar case, and with a last venomous look at me, he storms out of the house.

Flashes greet him on the other side of the door and I regret bringing him in my crazy life. I'm hurting him because the paparazzi never know when to stop.

But he hurt me, too.

He doesn't trust me.

He jumped to conclusions and called me names. He promised that he was ready to take whatever they threw at us but left at the first bigger bump in the road. Maybe _he_ doesn't love _me _anymore and got bored.

My world is coming apart as I see Edward punching a photographer and making his way down the alley. When they realize I'm in the doorway and turn on me, I cowardly go back inside instead of running after my boyfriend. And I crumble to the floor.

Some hours later, Alice lets herself inside, shushing me and telling me she knows what happened.

**~*~ ONE OF THE BOYS ~*~**

_Graduation day comes along with an awful rain to rival my feelings._

_I'm not ready for what is about to happen. After the party, I have my plane that takes me away from here, away from Edward._

_He doesn't know, and I've made everyone within ten miles promise not to breathe a word to him. Not that many people know where I'm going. The principal is one of them because he helped me, keeping his promise after that Sex-Ed project, and the only others that know are my parents. Jane, too, I think. She suspects it, anyway._

_After everyone is handed their diploma, they gather around their families. Ours are sitting together talking loudly about how proud of us they are, remembering of how their children met when they were really young and stayed together even after so many years. Jazz, Edward and I stay to the side and take it all. It's our day, but parents get emotional at such events._

_We decide to have our own little party instead of attending one of the other parties at our ex-class mates' houses._

_Black Mustang is our destination. Jane's father allows a few drops of alcohol in our soda—"It's not every day you guys graduate," are his words as he places the glasses in front of us._

_Of course, we can't be here and not go on the stage. Two glasses of coke spiked with rum later, I grab my boys and head to the stage after grabbing our guitars from Edward's car. Lucky we were inspired earlier to put them there._

_I immediately start a loud and fast song, jumping like crazy. I don't want to think of leaving. If this is the last memory of us I'm going to have, I want to make it memorable._

_Edward leans closer, shouting over my voice, but mine is higher since I'm a girl._

_We have lots of fun. Even Jazz accompanies us vocally, which he rarely does because he says he doesn't have a good voice. He's an idiot, his voice is amazing._

_Swingin' on the front porch  
Swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want  
'Cause there ain't nobody home  
Swingin' to the left  
And swingin' to the right  
If I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night yea_

_Swingin' in the living room_  
_Swingin' in the kitchen_  
_Most folks don't 'cause_  
_They're too busy bitchin'_  
_Swingin' in there 'cause_  
_She wanted me to feed her_  
_So I mixed up the batter_  
_And she licked the beater_

_I scream you scream_  
_We all scream for her_  
_Don't even try 'cause_  
_You can't ignore her_

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Cool drink of water_  
_Such a sweet surprise_  
_Tastes so good_  
_Make a grown man cry_  
_Sweet cherry pie oh yea_  
_She's my cherry pie_  
_Put a smile on your face_  
_Ten miles wide_  
_Looks so good_  
_Bring a tear to your eye_  
_Sweet cherry pie_

_Swingin' to the drums_  
_Swingin' to guitar_  
_Swingin' to the bass_  
_In the back of my car_  
_Ain't got money_  
_Ain't got no gas_  
_But we'll get where_  
_We're goin' if we_  
_Swing real fast_

_I scream you scream_  
_We all scream for her_  
_Don't even try 'cause_  
_You can't ignore her_

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Cool drink of water_  
_Such a sweet surprise_  
_Tastes so good_  
_Make a grown man cry_  
_Sweet cherry pie oh yea_  
_She's my cherry pie_  
_Put a smile on your face_  
_Ten miles wide_  
_Looks so good_  
_Bring a tear to your eye_  
_Sweet cherry pie, yeah, pie_

_Swing it! All night long,_  
_Swing it!_  
_Swingin the bathroom_  
_Swingin' on the floor_  
_Swingin' so hard_  
_We forgot to lock the door_  
_In walks her daddy_  
_Standin' six foot four_  
_He said you ain't gonna swing_  
_With my daughter no more_

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Cool drink of water_  
_Such a sweet surprise_  
_Tastes so good_  
_Make a grown man cry_  
_Sweet cherry pie oh yea_  
_She's my cherry pie_  
_Put a smile on your face_  
_Ten miles wide_  
_Looks so good_  
_Bring a tear to your eye_  
_Sweet cherry pie_  
_Sweet cherry pie_

_Edward and I are head to head singing loudly, staring at each other, our guitars knock together as I keep jumping. I'm having the time of my life._

_Next song reflects exactly what I'm feeling_

_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
Get in this time and show me some affection  
We're goin' for those pleasures in the night_

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you_  
_I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough_  
_And if you move real slow I let it go_

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_  
_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_  
_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_  
_And I know I know I know I know I know I want you_

_We shouldn't even think about tomorrow_  
_Sweet memories will last for long long time_  
_We'll have a good time, Baby, don't do worry_  
_And if we're still playin' around boy that's just fine_

_Let's get excited, we just can't hide it_  
_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_  
_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_  
_I know I know I know I know I know I want you, I want you_

_Just as I finish the song, our parents step inside, and it may not be the first time they're here but they gape at us like we're aliens._

"_Slade," I mouth to Jazz, then start the song as I go closer to the microphone. "This is for our parents!"_

_I don't want to drink my whiskey like you do  
I don't need to spend my money but still do_

_Don't stop now a c'mon_  
_another drop now c'mon_  
_I wanna lot now so c'mon_  
_That's right, that's right_  
_I said Mama but we're all crazy now_  
_I said Mama but we're all crazy now_  
_I said Mama but we're all crazy now_

_A you told me fool fire water won't hurt me_  
_A you tease me and all my ladies desert me_

_They laugh and clap once we're done._

_Edward nudges me aside and takes over the only microphone. Grateful for the break, I head to the bar for my soda. Jazz joins me, and when I look around I find only Edward on the stage, his vibrant green eyes on me._

"_For the most beautiful girl in the world." He grins._

"_That's you," Jazz clarifies in my ear._

_I snort in my drink._

_Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send._

_Beauty I'd always missed_  
_With these eyes before,_  
_Just what the truth is_  
_I can't say anymore._

_'Cause I love you,_  
_Yes, I love you,_  
_Oh, how, I love you._

_Gazing at people,_  
_Some hand in hand,_  
_Just what I'm going thru_  
_They can understand._

_Some try to tell me_  
_Thoughts they cannot defend,_  
_Just what you want to be_  
_You will be in the end,_

_And I love you,_  
_Yes, I love you,_  
_Oh, how, I love you._  
_Oh, how, I love you_

_By this point, tears are streaming down my cheeks and I don't even do anything about them. The only thing that I can do is join him again and hug him tightly while he finishes the song. He puts so much feeling and soul and everything in his voice that I'm full sobbing by the time he finishes._

"_I love you, too!" I choke out._

_I have no idea how this night turned out from rocking awesome to mushy._

_We end up in his car, as he is supposed to take me home, but I stop him near the park. We make love in the car, and it's like in the movies with steamy windows and really amazing. I'm crying non-stop, and he's extra sweet._

_When he finally drops me at home, he kisses me and promises to see me early the next day. Another sob gets stuck in my throat and I almost blurt out that I'm leaving, but I don't. All I say is, "I love you, Edward. Forever." Then I kiss him, pouring everything in that kiss._

"_Love you too, girlfriend."_

* * *

**I won't drag things too much. I promise. And now you know why she left-she chickened out. It got too much for her and she thought he'll stop her from reaching her dream.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

My _awesome_ life doesn't even allow me to grieve the loss of my boyfriend.

_I have to be places_, as Alice so eloquently put it. She also mentions that keeping me busy will distract me.

She's right, but at night when I return to my empty house—I don't even have Wrinkly, Emmett took him back—it's heartbreaking.

Alice has more or less moved in with me for moral support and to make sure I sleep, eat and drink.

It's been a month since it happened and I feel like a walking zombie.

I sued the magazine for destroying my life and that photographer, along with the dickhead that wrote the article, have been fined. Not enough in my opinion.

I've talked with Jasper a few times and he's told me that Edward believed their lies and nothing could change his mind. I know how stubborn he is. It probably didn't help that I had to appear in a few talk-shows with Thomas. He's such an easy-going person we couldn't help from exchanging silly jokes.

On my birthday I threaten Alice with body harm if she organizes anything. Still, when I arrive home late that evening after filming with Ellen for her show, I'm wary. Jimmy comes in with me, which sometimes happens. When he flips the light on, I hear the distinctive sound of a party blower.

Grinding my teeth, I stomp to the living room only to find Jasper and Alice on the couch. There are cookies on the coffee table, champagne and a party hat.

"Did you know about this?" I hiss to Jimmy.

"No."

"Really?"

"You know Alice and I…we're not best friends." He shrugs.

"Right. Well, if you don't want to join the party, go home."

"Yes, I really should." He saddens instantly. His wife, whom he never got along with, has died when we returned from my tour. Now it's on him to bring that beautiful angel up and take care of her. Lucky his parents can stay with Heidi while he's acting as my bodyguard.

"My offer still stands," I whisper, touching his hand. "You can always move in here."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Bella. The scandal that will arise. Neither of us is ready for it."

"Fuck them! You're my best friend, Jimmy."

"I have to go. Happy birthday, again." He touches my shoulder, waves to my guests then he's out of the house.

"YOU!" I whirl around, narrowing my eyes at them.

"What, not happy to see your bestie?" Jazz gasps, grabbing at his heart dramatically.

I roll my eyes, but walk closer to hug him. Just like that I melt and Niagara's gates open. He shushes me, patting my back.

"I've got good news for ya!" he tells me cheerfully, extracting from his back pocket an envelope.

"What's this?" I frown, taking it from him.

"Read it!" he urges me with a huge smile on his face, rocking on his feet.

"Lay off the caffeine," I joke, turning the envelope around.

_Wedding invitation_

I almost drop it, but with trembling hands I open it.

_Jane Castillo and Mary Douglas_

_Would like to invite you to their wedding on November 30, 2013_

_The ceremony's place is Malibu beach_

My heart beats out of my chest. I've been an idiot to think it was someone else's wedding invitation.

"Wow! I can't believe she didn't tell me anything! I talked with Jane a few nights ago!"

"She'd have liked to bring you this in person, but there's some inspection from the big guys coming at the pub. Don't worry," he rushes out when he sees me paling. "It's just a customary visit. It's her dad's pub, but it's on mine and Edward's name. He keeps the booking so of course he had to stay behind with her. Nah, I don't worry about it. We'll pass their inspection."

I give him a tight smile. It's hard to hear Edward's name thrown like that into a conversation.

"H-how is he?" I stutter, slumping on the couch. I even allow Alice to place that party hat on my head.

"He's okay. He knows he made a mistake, but he won't admit it aloud or even try to contact you."

"Good for him for pulling his head out of his ass, but I won't be the one making the first step. He insulted me and proved he never trusted me."

"Bella, you've been back together for only a few months, not enough time to go back to what you once had—that includes the trust issues. You have to understand him. Ed told me how you came home late and just went to bed, barely talking to him. He was alone the whole day, then when you returned you didn't even acknowledge him, or said you weren't hungry when he worked hard to make some special dish for you. Just put yourself in his shoes for a moment."

"Jasper, don't you dare guilt-trip me! If there were trust issues, he should have stayed! We'd have discussed them like two mature people! I told him he had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to come here with me."

"Bella," Alice interjects, taking my hand. "It all happened at a bad time. If he'd have moved in with you now…once the tour and videos were done, nothing like that would have happened, but it was the wrong time to do it."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. "I have to coordinate my love-life around my work schedule? You're insane! Anyway, I don't want to talk about this. Besides, I'm planning on retiring."

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm done with this crap." I groan, running my hands through my hair. "I want a normal life."

"It's never going to be normal. Once you've become Rock Chick, you'll always be Rock Chick." Jazz nods, beaming at me.

I scowl.

"Ungh! What's this smell?" I finally ask. It been getting stronger in the past five minutes or so—seems to be something rotten.

"Oh! The food!" Alice shrieks and rushes to the kitchen.

"What food?" I moan, feeling queasy.

"Duck. It's yummy. Jazz cooked it," Alice calls out.

I give Jazz a polite smile before dashing to the downstairs bathroom. I think I just insulted my friend. My impromptu throwing up makes them both fuss over me. Alice even mentions calling the doctor because this is not the first time I get randomly sick.

It's not my fault that what she cooks smells badly. I have a weak stomach.

Apparently when your best friend is your PR too, you have to do what they say.

Early next morning we're headed to my doctor. By _we_ I mean Jazz and I because Alice is wrapped in a phone call with a surprise for me. I hate surprises.

Nell is concerned when she hears everything I've told her about how I've felt in the past month.

"I guess I have some bad case of allergy to Alice. It started happening when she moved in with me," I joke.

"I think it's something else. Let's have some tests done."

She doesn't explain what her theory is, but sets to work, sending me to the bathroom with a pee recipient then she draws blood, before sending me on my way promising to have the result back as soon as possible.

"Don't freak but I think we have tail," Jazz hisses in my ear as we walk to a café. I need my caffeine and I've been denied this morning.

"Huh?" I glance over my shoulder.

_Holy fuck!_

There are at least five people with cameras.

"Hurry!" I urge him, grabbing his hand and walking faster toward the café who seems to get farther and farther, though we're getting closer.

The lot behind us yells my name asking about my new boy-toy. I refuse to answer or acknowledge them more than I already did.

Inside the café, I head straight to the counter. Lucky me, Will is working this shift. "Help!" I mouth to him, glancing over my shoulder to see the first from the group stepping into the store.

Will nods and opens the door in the counter, allowing me on his side. I tug Jazz after me as we follow Will through the back. He even gives me a tall coffee, and a small one for Jazz. He's saved me once from a shit ton of paparazzi that have been harassing me the whole day. I've been forever grateful to him, and he got himself free tickets to my concerts in LA. We're friends.

I stay and talk with Will until Jazz retrieves the car from a few blocks away.

Of course, our faces and hand-holding appears in the newspaper the next day. I get phone-calls from the family and people I haven't talked to in years asking if it's true.

I hate my life.

To top the shit storm we created, Nell calls me with the result at the end of the week, three days after my visit. I tell her I don't have time to visit her, and she advises me to sit down.

_Fuck, I'm dying._

It's something bad.

Biting my thumb and wishing like hell Alice and Jazz were back from their date, I tell Nell to go ahead.

"You're two months pregnant."

That's about the time when I lose contact with reality. Automatically I thank her for letting me know then hang up. I draw my knees up on the kitchen chair I'm occupying and stare at the wall on front of me.

_How could this happen?_

_Why now?_

_Why me?_

I can visualize the conversation I'll have with Edward and he doesn't believe and laughs in my face. I'm crying.

It's not supposed to be like this.

"Bella! Sweetie, what happened? Bella, talk to me! Jazz, come here! Help me with her. I think she's having hysterics. Stay with me, hon. What happened?"

I feel her shaking me, but I can't talk.

I'm shaking and sobbing my heart out.

_What has that innocent life done wrong?_

I wrap my arms around my middle, bending over and crying harder.

If there was a chance for Edward and me to make up… but there isn't.

"Bella?" Jazz seems calmer than Alice. His hand on my back is soothing. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Suddenly I'm swung around and carried to my bed.

I'm aware they're talking in hushed voices, but I can't make out the words. I don't even try.

.

.

.

Days turn into weeks and weeks into months.

When I come around lucid enough to talk to them, I make them promise not to tell Edward. I don't want that asshole involved.

Slowly, I've made my retreat from the spotlight. The odd paparazzi still gets a shot of me when I'm out and about. I make sure to wear lumpy clothes but they do little to cover the growing stomach. Some guess right, some just say I took the break-up badly and I found solace in ice-cream. Whatever they say.

It's the last week of November. Jane and Mary should arrive at the little cottages they rented for the wedding.

Jasper has come late last night and since Alice is in New York sealing a deal for me with Hinder for a featuring on his next album. I really don't want, but it's Hinder.

I'm on my way to Malibu with Jazz. He's been on the phone with Edward for the better part of the morning. Apparently that idiot spent the night at his parents' house and now he's locked out having forgotten his keys in his room.

"You can always come here. You know Jane rented so many cottages…" He throws me an exasperated look.

I roll my eyes, concentrating on driving.

"It's not my fault you keep all your keys on the same chain! How was I supposed to know you left without them? … Well, I didn't tell you not to go to her!" Jazz moans. "I just said you shouldn't have left without them. … I know, dude! But she was safe alone for another minute—the time it would have taken you to grab your blasted keys!"

They're driving me crazy.

At some point during these months since our break-up I came to realize that I don't need Edward in my life. Of course, it's a lie, but I need to convince myself I can take care of this baby on my own.

"You have your car keys, right?" Jazz asks suddenly. "Awesome. Hop in your car and get your ass here!" There is a long pause. "Yes, of course. They're friends, have you forgotten?" _Oh, they're talking about me._ "Uh, with me," he mumbles. "Come on, man. I'm not a messenger…FINE!"

Jazz turns to me, cringing. "Edward wants to know if he needs a bulletproof costume in case you decide to shoot him for how stupid he was."

I whip my head around and stare at my friend in shock. "Uh…no."

"The answer is no," he says in the phone. "No way! Haven't you read the news? Anyway…you'll talk to her once you get here if you want. Bye."

He finally hangs up, rubbing his ear. "Fuck. He can be such a drama queen."

"Yeah," I say lamely.

"Don't tell me. You have second thoughts. You're such a pair! Look, Bella. If he wants to talk to you, let him. Hear him out. He regrets what he's told you back then."

"Oh, that will go smoothly," I mutter. "He may have the intention of talking about what happened, but once he sees me he's call me names again. He won't hear me out first." I place a hand on my bulging stomach. "This baby hasn't done anything wrong. He doesn't deserve an idiot for a father."

"But he, or she, deserves a father nonetheless."

I frown, but nod. He's right.

I'm dreading the moment I'll be reunited with Edward. I miss him so much.

* * *

**Waiting for stones...or hugs. We'll see. *bites nails***


	20. Chapter 20

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

The five cottages are small, dotted along the shoreline. They each have two rooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom.

There are not many guests—just the parents and close friends. I have to share with Alice and Jazz, and implicitly with Edward.

"I'll be forever grateful," I beg Jazz as I unpack my things in one of the rooms.

"But Bella… I had plans with Ally."

"PLEASE!" I whine, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll sleep with Edward. You owe me."

"Anything you want, I'll do it. I promise." I kiss his cheek and plop on my bed for the next week.

My back hurts and my feet are swollen. I really don't like this aspect of the pregnancy.

Alice arrives late that night, and unaware of the sleeping arrangements she goes to Jasper. I can't blame her.

I rise early the next morning and take my glass of orange juice to the beach. It's truly beautiful here, very romantic.

The rumbling on a car's engine disturbs the quiet around here, but I pay it no mind, sipping from my glass.

"Oh, hey! Do you know if these are the cottages rented for the wedding?"

I stiffen at hearing that soft voice, which sounds tired now.

Then I realize he didn't even recognize me. Ungh.

Getting up, I wrap the silk robe around me better before I turn to Edward. His eyes widen.

"Bella!" For a moment there's a spark of something—happiness, hope—but it's gone quickly. His green eyes shift to my belly. "Whoa."

I give him a small smile, trying to get a grip of myself. I'm shaking and I feel like I'm going to faint any moment.

"Hi, Edward. You got the right cottages. You'll stay here with us." I wave to the door behind me. "Come in."

I lead the way as he shuffles after me, hands in his pockets.

"Alice and Jazz are still sleeping, so we have to be quiet. Are you hungry?"

After another glance at my bulging stomach, his eyes fixate mine. "Yes. How many rooms are here?"

"Two. You're going to share with Jazz."

"No way!" he exclaims hotly, stepping closer to me. I can feel his musky scent engulfing me. "Bella, I'm not going to ruin his surprise. Do you think we can…find a way to tolerate each other this week?"

I frown, taking a step back and bumping into the hallway wall.

"You don't know? He wants to propose."

"Oh! It's a wedding, of course he will propose," I mumble. "Fine, I guess you stay with me."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be dramatic. Anyway, where are your bags? What would like to you eat?"

"Uh, I was locked out, remember? No clothes. I'll buy a new suit or rent one." He shrugs. "As for food…you don't have to. I'll go somewhere and grab a bite."

"We need to talk," I blurt out. "Let me get dressed for outside. We'll grab a bite together."

"I'll be outside," he says awkwardly, pointing over his shoulder.

This is going to be that mature talk I've been dreaming about. Or so I hope.

It's been a while since I've been in the spotlight, but I still grab my shades and a shawl to wrap around my head if I get recognized.

Edward's on the porch doing something I've never seen him do—he's smoking.

"Put that out!" I hiss, wrapping a hand over my belly. Perfect way to start our mature conversation…with a fight.

"So…you're pregnant," he comments off-handedly as we walk toward one of the beach restaurants. "Who knocked you up?"

_You_. "Jumping head-first in that topic?" I grumble.

"It's glaringly obvious. Besides, I knew it."

"You did?" I ask, shocked. _I'm going to kill Jazz._ "Who told you?"

"No one. I've seen the pictures. You have to be blind not to realize what you're hiding under your baggy clothes is not fat, but a baby bump."

"Aww, you can make rhymes. Sweet." I scowl at him.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm curious."

"Are you that dense?" I hiss, stopping in the middle of the road. "Seriously, Edward. We've been together for half a year. You were the only one I had in months…and there was no one after you, OR during our relationship. You're just an idiot. You know what? I've lost my appetite." I stomp away as gracefully as I can in my almost six months pregnant body. My legs feel like two stumps.

He's probably in shock, or he doesn't believe me, because I don't see Edward until later in the day, late evening actually, when Jane offers to take him shopping for his suit.

He avoids eye-contact with me, and seems to stay away from Alice and Jasper.

I've spent my day with Jane and Mary, so I don't know what happened back at the cottage, but I bet they had words.

Before we return to our cottage, I tell Alice to sleep with Jazz, because we'll manage. I hope so, at least. She tries to resist, but caves in the end, promising to help me dispose of Edward's body if I end up killing him.

He comes back late into the night smelling of smoke and alcohol. I shift a little to the side of the bed, but see him slumping on the probably uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room.

He's looking at me, and when he sees I'm awake, he clears his throat.

"Sleep, Bella."

"Night," I mumble, snuggling under the blanket.

A pressure on my stomach wakes me up. The sight that greets me makes me choke up as tears gather in my eyes.

Edward's crouched next to the bed, his head and a hand on my stomach as he sleeps. It must be a hell of an uncomfortable position.

All the anger at him disappears. I want to wake him and invite him in bed, but I'm afraid of his reaction. I still do it, not wanting him to suffer.

Thankfully, he's still sleepy and just snuggles into my side, sighing in content when I wrap my arms around him.

Next time we wake up it's a little awkward, but I keep him in my arms, under the blanket.

"Talk to me," I murmur, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I've been an idiot, Bella. God." He seems to be close to crying. "Please, can you ever forgive me? At least, allow me in your lives. I know it's mine. I knew it from the first time I saw the pictures. Jasper's shifty behavior only proved me right."

"We need to work on the trust issues. I retired from my job as you probably heard. I don't say there won't be an odd concert or a song release, but I don't plan on anything like before. We're both guilty."

"No, baby. Don't blame yourself. You've done nothing wrong. I have jealousy issue, temper issues, trust issues…I have issues." He chuckles nervously.

"And we can work on them—together."

"I know." He cups my cheek. "Forgive me, Bella."

"I think I've forgiven you long ago, but I was just angry at you for finding the easy way out when it got to be too much. I told you my life was crazy."

"I thought I could do it."

"We can try again. I'll even move back to Seattle. Would you like that?"

"Really?" He looks hopeful.

"Yup. You said Jazz is getting married soon. We know Alice will say yes. I'll help you with the rent, house mate." I giggle.

His large, warm hand rests on my stomach. "We need a bigger house."

I grin stupidly and lean closer before I catch myself. I doubt we're ready to kiss, so I just burrow my nose in his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Do your parents know?" he suddenly asks.

"About the pregnancy? Kinda. I mean, I didn't confirm, nor deny it."

"You made them miss out on so much? How far along are you, anyway?"

"Nearly six months. They didn't miss anything. It's been all in the papers." I stick my tongue out. "It hasn't been anything special. Everything food related made me sick for the first three months, then when that was gone, I started turning into a baby seal. Nothing fit anymore. Don't laugh!" I punch him in the shoulder when he starts chuckling.

"So we're good? Kinda?" he checks, hugging me tightly—as tightly as he can with that ball between us.

"Kinda. You have a lot of groveling to do, mister."

"And I will." He plants a wet kiss on my forehead. "I still love you more than life itself."

I stroke his stubbly cheek with the back of my hand. "Me too."

The days leading to our friend's wedding are spent joined at the hip or holding hands and talking about anything and everything. I've missed my best friend.

Jazz has joked that when I was eighteen I left when it got too serious, and now Edward was the one to leave when he couldn't have control over my life. To that, Edward has put an arm around me and kissed the side of my head. It's made me melt into him.

Damn pregnancy hormones.

Speaking of them—the hormones, I mean—they just ruined my bikini bottoms. I can't stop staring at Edward. He's in the water with Jasper and our dads. The moms are next to me on the beach.

They have arrived a couple days ago. Tomorrow is the wedding.

A paper tissue is thrust under my nose. "Don't drool. It's not nice," Carla says, giggling.

I scowl at her, ripping the tissue from her. "I don't drool."

"No one blames you, sweetie. You have a hunk of boyfriend." I turn to stare at Mom horrified. "What?" she asks unconcerned. "That six pack of his…"

"MOM! Esme is right here. And Carla. Please." I hide my face in my hands. Mom can be so uninhibited…it's embarrassing, really.

"Everything okay, baby?" The man in question approaches me. I give him a small smile as he crouches in front of me. "Do you want to get out of the sun?"

I nod, eager to be away from more embarrassment. Hand in hand we go back to the cottage. Our group cat-calls after us.

"Really, like we'd do anything. I bet you find me repulsive. I'm so fat. Besides, we just started talking again," I babble, stepping into the small house.

"First, you're not fat. You're even more beautiful," he says softly.

I raise an eyebrow at him as I head to the kitchen for some water.

"I'm not just saying it. Believe me. Besides, seeing you pregnant with our child makes me so fucking horny."

"Uh, sorry?" I can feel my face growing hot.

"You're so fucking desirable, Bella," he murmurs, coming closer and wrapping his arms around me. "You have no idea. It's driving me insane."

"I want to wait," I say on a small voice, but my hands are exploring his toned chest, that six pack Mom was fawning upon.

.

.

.

Jane and Mary's wedding is exactly how I want my own wedding to be. A small ceremony on the beach with only a few close friends and family.

The pregnancy has dissolved my brain-mouth filter, so when I blurt that out, Edward promises me it will happen when we're both ready.

He kinda, sorta proposed.

He's all for vague proposals ever since we were kids. Smooth talker.

After the party, we're more or less expelled from the cottage. I guess Jazz wants to propose and have fun afterwards. Not like us being next door stopped them before. We could hear them for the past five nights moaning and thumping that bed into the wall.

This is how on common agreement we drive back to my house, in separate cars—effectively leaving Alice and Jazz without transportation. I don't care.

I can't wait to pack up my life in Los Angeles and move home, which is wherever Edward wants. I'd follow him at the end of the world.

* * *

**There. Back together.  
**

**I didn't drag it out because this was supposed to be a fun story with a ****little **side drama.

**Next chapter is the last. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I still don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie.**

**Thank you to my friends for pre-reading and beta'ing this quickly for me.**

**And thank YOU for the amazing response. I don't have time to answer reviews, but we can talk in my group on FB. ;) See you there for pictures and answers of any question you might have.**

* * *

"Let's see. That tree house is long overdue—I've been waiting since I was two." His eyes widen for effect. "Then of course, I still want the new Wii games set with the sports and that Guitar Hero you promised me. What else?" He taps his little chin looking deep in thought. "I know! That kid car I saw when I was in town with Mommy!"

I decide to make my presence known before my poor husband dies of shock.

It's a few days before Christmas, and Tony, our little boy, is as hyper as ever.

I press my finger to my lips telling him silently not to alert daddy of my presence. He just grins at me, yapping away about what else he'd like from Santa.

Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, I plant a huge smooch on his unshaved cheek. "Morning, daddy."

I feel him smiling as he wraps an arm around me, bringing me on his lap before he nuzzles into my neck. "Morning, mommy. Your son wants a shit-ton of things for Christmas."

"Santa is an old man, baby. He can't carry lots of toys," I say softly, hoping he'll lay off on some of his wishes. Of course, we got him most of his desired toys, but that kid car…_eh, no_. Never.

Tony rolls his eyes at me, shifting impatiently in his chair. "The reindeer are carrying Santa and all the presents in the magic sleigh. Duh, Mommy!"

"Oh, silly me." I giggle, snuggling into Edward.

"Yes, you're extra silly today. You mixed up your shirt with Daddy's," he points out, staring at the large band t-shirt that clearly belongs to Edward.

I purse my lips. "Nothing that belongs to me fits anymore," I explain.

"I'm still partial on having a baby sister. I hear they're annoying."

His statement makes us laugh loudly.

"Buddy, either you want it or not, you're having one. Maybe you should have given me the heads up before I did it."

Tony scowls at Edward. "Can't you cancel the order with Mr. Stork?"

_Oh, my God!_ He's too funny and precious for his own good.

"Come here, baby," I whisper, opening my arms.

He squirms out of his chair and pads to our side. With Edward's help he climbs on my lap and we have a group hug.

There's not a day I can regret my decision of moving back to Seattle and buying a house with Edward. It's taken us a few months to talk it all out and trust each other completely. He's confessed to me that the day we broke up, he wanted to propose to me but then the stupid pictures appeared in the magazine and his greatest fear came true. My silly man.

When he actually proposes, it's in his own special way. Again.

After ten hours of labor, I finally gave birth to our baby boy. That's the moment Edward chooses to ask me to spend the rest of my days with him. He probably chose that moment knowing I'd agree with anything he says due to the pain relievers I was under.

Over the past four years we've come to learn what marriage truly meant, and that a fight didn't have to end with one of us leaving the house in tears.

I've spend too many nights at my parents' place in the first few months. I was extra emotional after giving birth to Tony, and Edward's temper didn't help. I've lost count on how many times I whisked my baby and drove to Mom and Dad's, or sometimes to Esme and Carlisle's to whine at them what an idiot their son is.

It took a sit-down with the whole family, and them explaining to us that if we fought it was because we loved each other and we cared so much, they told us to never go to bed upset, to always make up before sleep. Once we pulled our heads out of our asses, we discovered make-up sex. _Fuck, that's awesome!_ I think Edward picks fights with me just so we have that mind-blowing sex.

Of course it's hard with a kid around, but we manage. Unsurprisingly, Edward was the one to know how to soothe Tony during his colic period. He's always been good with that doll in high school, and then he had experience from helping with his sister's upbringing.

Carla is a teenager now, soon to start high school. Edward's freaked at the prospect of her doing half of the things we did. I try to tell him that everyone does stupid things in high school, but he doesn't listen, saying he'll chip her to make sure she's safe.

But back to the present. A painful kick from inside me makes me grunt and shift on Edward's lap. Fuck, if the doctor is right and there's a girl I'm demanding a refund—three people with the same personality a.k.a. Edward's. _Please, no. _

We've agreed Tony was more than enough making us grey prematurely, but when about eight months ago I discovered I was pregnant, we went along with it. Not like we could have done much at that point, and abortion was out of question. I've had the flu and it had messed with my pills.

Edward rubs a hand over my stomach, kissing up and down my neck. Tony has raised my shirt and is following his sibling's feet all over my stomach making me cringe. I think she or he is playing, but I'm pretty sure I'll have bruises.

The door bell ringing loudly disrupts the moment.

"I'll get it! Maybe Santa came earlier!" Tony zooms out of the kitchen, before either of us can move a muscle.

"No opening the door!" Edward shouts, placing me on my feet before rushing after him.

It's too late. I can hear Roadrunner talking with the guest. He likes my nickname for him, and I call him that only when he misbehaves, running away like this. Edward prefers to call him Taz from Tasmanian Devil.

I waddle my way to the hallway to see the person at the door is not even a relative or friend. It's Mike, an interviewer. Alice has convinced me to have this interview for the article to appear around Christmas to show the world I'm still alive and stuff. Of course, I will have to talk about my comeback. I'm not really looking forward to that, but I've been poked and prodded from every side. Even Edward has urged me to make my return.

It's going to be an article like those one I never understood when the interviewer will write in Italics or in brackets about what's going on during his interview.

Tony's extra hyper, running in and out of the room, asking Mike if he's been good or naughty, telling him what he wants from Santa, or simply disrupting our time by coming to tell me different things—like his tortoise has disappeared again, how daddy threatened to lock him in his room. When Mike makes the mistake to talk to him, Tony goes to sit next to him and starts asking about the recorder, what he's writing there, if he likes my songs, if he knows whether little sisters are annoying or not, if you can call off the order for little sisters.

Edward bursts into the living room, looking apologetically at me. "I'm so sorry. I was in the bathroom. Where is he?"

Tony is hiding behind Mike, giggling madly.

I shrug, playing along. "Dunno. Have you seen Tony?" I ask Mike.

"No, he was here, though now it appears he's gone." He grins, earning a delightful laugh from my little boy.

"Then I'm going to nana's alone," Edward says loudly and jingles the keys as if he is about to leave.

"NOOO!" Tony comes out of his hiding spot, clinging to his daddy's leg. "I wanna see Nana!"

Once they're dressed and out the door, we can focus on my interview.

By the time I'm done and my boys return, I have lunch ready and Leo is back in his cage. Leo being the tortoise named after the Mutant Ninja Tortoise, Leonardo. The poor thing runs as fast as he can possibly can when Tony's around because he pokes him and pushes his limbs in the shell. He got Leo for his last birthday from his Grandpa and Grandma Swan.

I told them it was a bad idea. He's still too young to understand that he's hurting the poor pet. But Leo is smart and he has a Tony radar. Whenever my son approaches him, he hides in his shell or just takes off, hiding under the bed or in the bathroom behind the toilet bowl.

I feel sorry for him, but I'll hurt too many people if I take him away from Tony.

Edward helps me plate the food, before wrapping me in his arms and kissing me deeply.

"You found Leo!" Tony shrieks, running into the kitchen and colliding with my side, hugging me tightly. "I love you, Mommy!"

"Aw, I love you too, baby." I crouch to hug him and stroke his crazy bronze hair, inherited from his daddy. He's got my brown eyes, though. "But promise me not to torture him anymore."

"B-but…"

"No, sweetie. I don't tug at your arms or legs, poking you in the eye every given chance. He's your baby like you're my baby."

He looks at me frowning before nodding and dashing out of the room.

"Easy there, Taz! Don't hurt yourself!" Edward shouts after him. "Jeez, that kid will kill me," he grumbles, slumping on a chair.

"Well, this is parenthood, or so I hear," I whisper, going to stand between his legs and stroke his hair out of his eyes, much like I've done to our son moments ago.

He closes his eyes, almost purring. "I can't wait for him to crash for the afternoon nap. I'm exhausted."

"Aw, there goes my plan." I pout.

"What plan?" He seems to perk up, running his hands over my ass.

"You know how the pregnancy makes me horny…"

Grinning wickedly, Edward helps me on his thigh then kisses me again. As if he has a radar that tells him mommy and daddy are having a moment, Tony comes to a skidding halt next to us. Edward doesn't seem to let go of me, kissing me with ardor.

"Stop kissing. This is important."

I giggle and glance at him. My eyes widen when I see him holding his index finger as red liquid oozes out. It's not like his games when he jokes that he's bleeding.

"What did you do?" I moan, hoisting him up on my lap making Edward groan as we put too much pressure on his leg. A little shifting later, he has both legs under me. "Tony?" I insist, inspecting his finger.

"Leo bit me!"

I share a worried look with Edward. "What?"

"Leo bit me," he repeats as tears start rolling down his cheeks. "I just wanted to…_hiccup_…pet him and he bit me!"

"Aw, baby. Let's go clean your finger. It doesn't look like you need a trip to the hospital."

"I was just trying to be friendly. I guess he hates me," he mumbles under his chin.

I carry him to our bathroom and place him on the vanity. Edward's probably tracking the tortoise.

There's a gash in Tony's finger, but after cleaning it with cold water and some disinfectant, the bleeding stops. I wrap his finger in a band aid then kiss it.

At lunch, he's extra spoiled and makes me feed him, grinning widely at Edward when he narrows his eyes at him for not allowing me to eat. I manage a few bites in between feeding Tony.

While I clean up, daddy takes him to bed. When he reappears five minutes later in the kitchen, I moan loudly.

"You can't put him to bed?" I ask, fearfully.

"He's already out."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yup." He nods, coming behind me and turning the water off. "Let's go—our bedroom. Quick. Before he wakes up."

Giggling, I follow him, groping his delicious globes on the way. We tiptoe outside Tony's room then lock the door behind us once in our room.

_Ah, alone! At last._

The nights are usually spent in three, which is not fun. So we try to make the most of the two hour nap in the afternoon.

Edward wraps my legs around his waist and pushes my back against the door. I hurriedly lift the shirt over my head and throw it on the other side of the room. When he's sure I'm anchored safely and won't fall, his hands find my filled breasts. Burying his face between them, he moans and mumbles that he wants to live there.

Men and boobs. I've learned not to stay in between him and my girls, but we're on a tight schedule.

He seems to realize it, too, because he steps out of his pants, before pushing my panties aside and entering me in one swift movement.

"AH!" I groan, my head falling back against the door. My nails scratch at his back.

"Brace yourself, baby," he murmurs, starting a punishing rhythm and making the door rattle.

Cursing under his breath, Edward carries me to the bed, placing me on my fours before pushing inside me from behind. _Fuck, this feel so good!_

Eventually, I grow tired and slump on the bed giving him better access at fucking me. His hands are kneading my ass cheeks as he dives into me at a maddening pace.

"So close," he grunts. His hips jerk erratically against my ass as one of his hands goes to my front and starts fiddling with my clit.

I shout his name when I find completion.

What seems like the next moment there's a knock on our door and the door handle rattles. We share a look of amusement.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Groaning, I roll out of the bed and grab my shirt—Edward's shirt, but I claimed it as mine long ago—and walk to the door. My husband has enough time to rearrange his boxers before I open the door and Tony wraps his arms around me, pressing his little face to my belly.

"What's wrong, baby? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask, crouching to his level. His arms come around my neck, squeezing me tightly. "Hey, what happened?"

"You screamed. I thought something bad happened. You're okay, Mommy?" he asks innocently, staring at me concerned.

_Aw, poor kid._ I kiss his cheeks then his forehead. "Yes, mommy is okay. And so is daddy," I promise him.

"But I heard you scream. Did Daddy hurt you?" He frowns, peeking over my shoulder to Edward. I don't want to turn and see his expression.

"Mommy stubbed her toe into the bed's leg," I explain.

"Yes, buddy. I was making sure she was okay when you came to check on her," Edward says on a strained voice. "I'd never hurt Bel…uh, mommy. Okay?"

"Okay." He nods seriously. "I'm going back to sleep," he tells us through a yawn. "Don't make so much noise. I get bruises all the time and don't shout."

I giggle, staring after his retreating form. Turning to look at Edward I find him sprawled on the bed a pillow over his face as his body is shaking in silent laughter.

.

.

.

"This is awesome! When do we start?" Tony asks excitedly.

"In the spring, buddy. It needs to be warm outside," Edward explains.

Wrappers from presents are all over the floor and every toy is no longer interesting. No, Tony just unwrapped a tree-house picture and he's a smart cookie. I bet he'll ask if spring is here yet every day until Edward caves and starts working on the much desired tree-house.

"I don't know who's happier about this," Esme whispers, leaning into me. "Edward always wanted a tree-house but Carl never had time, and that's not my thing."

"Jazz had one, but it was too shabby. We weren't allowed up there," I remember.

"I can help," Jazz offers. "I know how it should look like."

That comment raises the excitement in the room tenfold. Tony disappears quickly, and I nod to Edward thinking he needs to use the toilet. He nods back and goes to assist him, but they return faster than I thought with pencils and papers.

"Come on, Uncle Jazz. Let's draw the house!"

I stare at the three of them as they peer over the sketch, my heart growing twice in size. This is how Christmas Day should be for everyone—filled with love, happiness and always in family.

* * *

**So this is it. I hope you enjoyed the ride. :)  
**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It meant a lot for me.**


End file.
